The Other Side
by Rinji79
Summary: Rinji, and his crew, the Tiger Stripe Pirates go on their own grand adventure! He will need their help if they are to survive in the New World.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side: Story I Edit

Walk in the Rain

Chio laid down two cards, then picked two of them up.

Chio: 2000 Belli.

Mark: Call, raise you 3000.

Chio: Feeling ambicious are we?

Mark and Chio shared a wry grin, holding their cards close to their faces so that neither of them could pick up a tell.

Mark: If you're nervous, you can always fold. Save me the trouble.

Chio: Oh, I'm in. Call.

Rinji: You sure about this, Chio?

Rinji whispered from his side.

Rinji: Remember, we need food, we don't need lobster and steak, though that would be a great bonus.

Chio: Back off, tuna-breath, I know what I'm doing.

Mark: I didn't know they allowed cats in this bar. You know, you could bet me that cat, I think my mates would like a crew mascot.

Rinji gave him a glare at the comment, and decided to ignore it as stupid banter.

Chio: Alright, you raised so you go first.

Mark: Two pair, queens high.

Chio: Well that's 5000 in the bag, three of a kind.

Mark's expression took a nose dive at this, he scowled at Chio, no one could have that good of luck. What he didn't know was that it was not Chio's luck, it was Rinji's extreme senses that caught Mark off guard. When Mark was bluffing, Rinji would tap Chio on the leg one time, when Mark had a great hand, Rinji would tap his leg twice. Strangely enough, no one wanted to play a cat in poker.

Mark: Son of a bitch... you're not walki-

Chio: Welp, it's been fun, but I'm gonna go get some eats, see you-

Mark: I'll see you in hell!

Before Mark could even unholster his gun, Chio's leg came flying out of seemingly nowhere. His hands planted onto the table between them, and his legs spun around overhead and collided with Mark's cheek. Chio flipped down off of the table as Mark hit his head hard onto the ground, and Rinji cleaned off the table of chip, including Mark's leftover.

Chio: Alright, lets find Usagi and get off this island, this will be enough to get us to the New World.

Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Probably get us fat along the way.

The two of them gathered their things and exited the tavern, Rinji not bothering to return his mug as he continued to sip his beer.

Usagi: With that attentiveness, we're not going to last ten seconds in the New World.

She stood, her back against the wall beside the door, arms crossed, and a baby carrot hanging from his lips.

Chio: Yeah, thanks for the reassurance. We just happened to get more money for those stupid puzzles you like to put together.

Before he knew it, she had already swiped the cash from Chio's pocket.

Chio: Hey!

Usagi: And that's 3000 you owe me.

Chio took the rest of the money, glowering at Usagi with a dubious look. But that was when all of them noticed a peculiar fog overtaking the streets. It was dark, and the fog began to curl around at their ankles.

Stanley: What is this? I can't move!

From down the street, they heard a group of three men struggling as the fog seemed to affect them differently than the rest.

Matsu: Agh! My skin is burning! AAGGH!

All of them began to fall, and before too long, all of them were falling to the ground, and their bodies were completely engulfed in it.

Rinji looked down the other side of the street to see a very skinny, dark figure standing in the middle of the road with three cloth bags, slightly twitching beside him. As the fog swept across the figure, he and his prisoners were completely gone, as was the fog.

Rinji: ...ah hell.

Usagi: Thank you

Usagi picked up the bag of food and carried it back to where the others were standing on the street corner.

Chio: Slobbering Stanley Berno, Meaty Matsu, and Izan the Jabber, all of their bounties were 2000 belli or less. That makes no sense at all.

Rinji: Indeed, what we saw yesterday was no normal bounty hunting technique. Why would someone of that potential hunt minnows when there are far bigger fish to fry?

Usagi: Namely us.

Chio threw away the bounty posters and started walking with the others.

Chio: Well I wouldn't worry about it too bad, we're not going to be in this town much longer anyway, I mean it's not like we haven't been preparing for the New World for a very, very long time. Getting there is the hard part, really.

Rinji: No, there are far worse things out there than a bumpy boat ride. I assure you of that.

They started hearing a commotion from down the road, and they saw quite a few men running away from a group of marines waving their swords and guns.

Usagi: Perhaps it is time that we make our escape.

Chio: On my back Rinji!

Rinji jumped onto Chio's back, and the fighter jumped straight up into the air, directly over the crowd of people, using his very powerful legs. He was closely followed by Usagi, who did not quite jump as far up, but was very dynamic and swift in her lunge.

Marine: Hey! Those three are getting away!

Petty Officer: After them! They may know what happened to Mayor Affar!

A group of marines break off from the main onslaught.

Rinji: Ah damn, Chio! Operation Interference!

Chio: Rankyaku! Chio Kaisen!

Chio spiraled in the air, unleashing gigantic amounts of energy blades that struck several of the marines as they came forth, knocking many of them down and distracting the rest. Chio was prompt in catching up to the others.

Usagi: It looks like they're going after the ships!

Rinji: We need to move the Panno Marie! I don't like our current hiding spot. Hurry!

They were not followed as they reached the outskirts of town, however, they did not let their guard down for a second as they reached the shores. There was a gulf that was a perfectly remote location and a great hidden territory. He just needed to get to the ship. But that was when they got to a large ditch where a river use to flow.

Two marines popped out from the sides with gigantic bazookas on their shoulders.

Kola: Kohohohoho! Catman Rinji! Bounty of 100 million. You will be my crown jewel for my promotion to Commander. I just need to make sure not to blow you up so badly that your body is not recognized.

Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Thankfully I don't have any such limitations, so feel free to make as much of a mess as you'd like when I spill your blood.

The two of them continued to grin at one another, the Catman obviously having the bigger of the eyes to glare.

It was Usagi who made the first move.

Usagi: Teisei! [appeared directly in front of one of the marines.]

Usagi pushed the bazooka straight for the Marine across the way, and pulled the trigger to blast the other away. She then sliced the bazooka in half and elbowed the Marine straight in the face, knocking him low.

As this happened, Lieutenant Commander Kola kicked off of the ledge and dropped straight down toward Rinji as the Catman lunged toward him, his claws bared and ready.

Chio looked to Rinji as the battle began and started to run toward them when Usagi grabbed his wrist.

Usagi: Wait, Chio! We have to get to the Panno, we need to prepare it to sail!

Chio: But he's a Lt. Commander, he may need us.

Usagi: He'd fight better knowing his ship is safe! We have to make sure they're not capturing it or we'll be stuck here for sure, come on!

She pulled him along, and after a slight hesitation, Chio followed.

Yet: You don't see ships made like this anymore, I've always liked the older models that were brought back in production.

Kolli: Admire it later, we need to get this ship back to the base ASAP. There's hardly anything of any worth, sadly. Here I thought those damned pirates kept their treasure on their ships.

Brutus: Enough talking, grab the sail rope, and let's go. Captain Rei is expecting us.

Yet: Always in a hurry, you know the ship line is backed up for at least a mile with how many of us they sent on this mission. We may as well just sit back and enjoy what little food they have in stor-

A blue streak rushed past Yet and with one great overhead swipe, Chio's leg collided with his head, sending him across the ship to hit the starboard rail.

Yet: Daaahhh! My head! You bastard!

Brutus: Idiots! I told you we should have hurried! [Unsheathing his sword]

Kolli: Mistake for correction! Have at you! [pulling out his rifle from his back strap]

Chio: Get off of our ship, or we'll add Marine flank to our ship's vast menu of antree's!

Brutus: Adding cannibalism to your already extensive list of charges, are we?

Chio: You'll find out when I chew on your dead husk.

Usagi: Gross, Chio. [zooms in directly beside Brutus] ItoryuuIai! Narabi!

Usagi's blade shined with energy, and sliced one great line which traveled a short distance from her katana. The line crossed Petty Officer Brutus's scimitar. After a single moment, the blade slit down and fell off,leaving only a one-inch stub from the handle; Brutus's expression turned to that of surprise.

Usagi: Itoryuu: Rakan!

With a quick spiralling movement, her sword sliced the Kanji of her name into his chest, causing him to grab his side as it burst with blood.

Kolli: Danger in need of clearing! [Aiming his rifle]

Chio: Rankyaku! [Kicking an energy blade, splitting the rifle in half and knocking Kolli clear over the railing]

Yet: 79 to HQ! Send back up immediate-GAH! [Usagi swiped the Den Den Mushi]

Usagi: HQ, disregard, it's been handled. [Turning off the Den Den and glaring at Yet]

Yet: Eh!

Chio kicked the bleeding Brutus off of the ship, and then also turned his gaze over to Yet.

Yet: AH!

Both pirates stood beside each other as they began to approach the quivering Marine private. That was when a cannon landed very close to their ship, causing it to shake.

Usagi: Ah damn, Marine battleship off the starboard!

Chio: The ship is prepped already, lets move! [Casually kicking Yet over the rail, making him splash into the water]

Usagi quickly got to the sail and grabbed the rope to unravel it, but hesitated for a moment.

Usagi: Rinji...

Their fists met in midair! With a flip, Rinji avoided a sweeping kick, and replied with a roundhouse kick to Kola's face, sending him into the side of the ditch, and kicking up quite a bit of dust and sand.

Rinji: Rinji Tsume! [Sends sharp energy flying through the air with his claws]

Kola reacted by making a metal shield form from his sleeve and cover up a good part of him, but the claws still cut the side of his hip, and a small part of his forehead. He stood at length, and looked over the shield to Rinji.

Kola: Kohohohohoho, I see that your bounty was properly placed. It looks like I'll be using my toys afterall.

He quickly turned the shield to show two small gun barrels, both firing large bullets straight for the Catman. Rinji was taken by surprise, but managed to move just out of the way, still taking a small gash on his arm. Before Kola could fire another two rounds, Rinji lunged forward in almost an instant.

Rinji: Rinji Nikyu! [Powerful flying kick to Kola's face, knocking his head into the rock and dirt behind his head.]

Kola: Agh! [Clenched his fist, making the shield retract into his sleeve, and making a short sword blade pop out from his hand]

Rinji quickly avoided a sword slash with a flip back to the ground in a poised cat position. Proving to be quite the swordsman, Commander Kola quickly lunged and landed with the sword stabbing straight downward, actually catching part of Rinji's leg and pinning him down.

Rinji: Gah! [Quickly reposted with a clawed kick to Kola's face while his sword is stuck to the ground, breaking the blade off to the ground.]

Kola cried out in pain as he held his face, which was now bleeding a great deal. He uncovered his face to see Rinji was straight on him once again, this time with both of his claws slicing straight for his face, inwhich Kola grabbed both of the catman's wrists.

Kola: You damned Pirate son of a bi-GAAAAAAAAHHHH! [Rinji opened wide and used his powerful fangs to bite the bottom half of Kola's face!]

With a great amount of pain Kola pulled him off, tearing away more flesh than he expected, and blood once again ran down his face, leaving the Lieutenant Commander's face an absolute bloody, torn mess. Rinji's chin was covered in blood, as were his exposed fangs as he grimaced.

Rinji: Such a bad flavor, [spit a wad of blood to the side] now stand aside, Commander, I must get to my ship.

Kola: You pirate son of a bitch! I'll skin you alive, and burn you in a pile of shit! Then I'll find your kitten family, and put their heads on pikes!

Rinji face turned very dark as he glared and scowled at the Marine Officer. Both of his claws crossed one another and were painted entirely red with Haki.

Rinji: Busoshoku: Rinji Renda!

Rinji screamed the attack's name and lunged directly at Kola, who set up his shield once again, but it was no use. With the first three energized, clawing strikes, the shield was completely shattered, and his streaks of energy sliced up the arm, and managed to hook it down out of the way as the real assault occured. The claws left horrible marks on Kola's face, and streaks of blood flew all over.

There Rinji stood, his claws still red, but not from the Haki paint. The marine clenched his face, the wounds were heavy, and the stinging was almost unbearable all over what was left of his skin. The catman approached him, and he barely took notice, the blinding pain was far too great.

Rinji: I'm going to allow you to live, although I shouldn't. You know nothing of what you have set in motion this day, you pompous, arrogant bag of human flesh! I hear one slight rumor that you are looking for my family, or my crew, one utterance of you searching for anyone other than myself, I will see you again, and it will be a very one-sided conversation. Then that will be the day I walk in the rain of your blood.

He said, his claws and clothes still dripping with a little bit of his own blood, but mostly of Kola's. That was when he heard cannon fire from over the cliffed shore. Rinji quickly ran, using his claws to climb out of the large ditch, and run to the cliff, lunging straight off of it and into the battle that was already in progress.

Kola's underlings soon found what was left of him, and was promptly taken to the medical wing of the Marine Base.

The Panno Marie cruised through the waters at a tremendous speed, while the waters around them exploded with cannon fire, and Captain Rinji landed on deck with a very soft thud. His clothes were still bloody, and his crew of two looked on him with some worry.

Chio: Captain! Are you-

Rinji: Hold this speed, keep an evasive maneuver, and don't worry; it's not my blood. [Running to the rear of the ship, looking onto the much slower, but more dangerous ship that was in hot pursuit.]

Chio held tightly onto the helm, keeping their turns smooth, but insistant, while Usagi joined Rinji at the back of the ship. She kept her eyes mostly on their Captain, though.

Usagi: If you're too tired to do this, I-

Rinji: Of course not. I'll sleep when this is done. Ready your sword.

Usagi: Aye, Captain [Unsheathing Migoto Hoshi slowly]

Seaman: Captain Sool! We are almost ready to fire all cannons as per your orders! We've even readied all rifles!

Sool: Aim at their rudder, and their main mast. Do not let up the volley until it is absolutely necessary. They are sticking close to the main land, so do not deviate from this course.

Seaman2: Cannons ready, Captain!

Sool: Fire at will!

The Marine Ship was obscured by huge blasts of smoke and fire as all eleven front cannons were fired in their general direction. Cannon balls came in fast, but neither Rinji nor Usagi seemed worried.

Usagi: Itoryuu! Hentaigana! [Tracing the symbol of Oni with her sword in an instant, and then sending a huge blair of energy into the cannons, making many of them explode in midair.]

Rinji: Bosushoku! Rinji Tsume! [Painting his claws in Haki and then striking one of the cannons straight back at the Marine ship]

The marines were shaken greatly as the cannon ball did partial damage to their port railing, but they were still sharp on course in their pursuit. That was when the riflemen began to unload their guns, firing at the ship.

Usagi: Itoryuu... [sheathing her sword] Iai! Rakugaki!

Daro Daro Usagi unsheathed her sword in the blink of an eye and jumped from one end of the ship's rear to the next, her sword going in crazy directions all over, striking the bullets off course, even cutting some of them in half.

Rinji looked at the bullets as he saw some of them straying off and hitting his ship, and he cringed. Then he scowled at the marine ship.

Rinji: Keep up the defensive, Usagi.[once again painting his hands with Haki, though much more slowly this time]

Usagi kept her concentration, even as the shots came one at a time. She could see Rinji glowing out of the corner of her eyes as he focused every bit of energy he had left. His hands thrusted forward, making palm prints of equal distance from each other, and again, and again until there were eight palm prints in front of him, and a shield developed between the circle of glowing palms. He brightened as his concentration entered into its final step.

Seaman: Captain! Are you seeing this?

Sool: What is happening over there? [His eyes glared in disbelief as he saw a great shining entity on the deck of the Panno Marie]

Rinji: [Thrusts hands onto the shield in front of him] Naibunjutsu! Hachihira BETTO!

As he shouted this, the energy shined a blinding light that even made Usagi have to close one of her eyes and take cover. A gigantic beam of light gushed from Rinji, and blaired straight back at a completely unprepared marine battleship. The front of the battleship was the first to bend, and then rupture completely, all of those on the front deck fell straight off of the ship or were pushed straight back to the inside quarters. The lower front hull also caved in, all of those in the base of the ship were flooded, and the ship began to sink forward as the blast of energy disipated completely.

Rinji's technique not only destroyed the front part of the Marines' ship, but also boosted their own ship an entire ninety yards forward. He saw what the blade did to the Marine ship, and he did not smile, not even a little. He looked down at his hands to see the blood that he spilt that day, and soon they faded as his eyes gave in to great fatigue. His legs did a rubber-band bend and his body completely slouched before he fell forward, only to be caught by Usagi, who picked him up quickly and held him.

Usagi: Rest now, Rinji. [Placing her hand on the side of his face as his eyes completely closed, and he went completely unconscious]

Hidden in the many canyons of the outskirts, the Panno Marie was finished with its very minor repairs. Chio and Usagi sat at the breakfast table, eating something Chio had whipped up with his limited knowledge of cooking.

Chio: How long has he been out?

Usagi: Five hours so far, but that's not exactly what I am concerned about. He seemed a bit more distant than he usually is. I think something might have gotten to him in that last fight he had.

Chio: Uh, you think? [Holding up a newspaper with the headline "Marine Lt. Commander defaced"] This just came out this morning. I had to go under the radar just to buy this paper, and even then I had to duck fewer than three marine guards on the way back. I think our dear, fearless leader will be a little more on the Wanted side after something like this. The guy had to be rushed to the hospital, and even after all of that, they tried to cover it up as best they can, because after that it's nothing but witness statements.

Usagi: Then he destroyed a full-blown battleship. Yes, I think his bounty will be up in the tens of millions after something like this. And we can't leave the island, they set up blockades on all of the exits. We're stuck here for the foreseeable future.

Chio: So how are you holding up?

Usagi cocked her head to the side.

Usagi: Me? I'm doing fine, why do you ask?

Chio: Just wondering [sipping his coffee]

A moment of silence, until Usagi turned her head toward the Captain's quarters.

Usagi: I hope his dreams are at least somewhat comforting. I can't imagine what made him fall off the deep end.

A room all around him, constricting like a strait jacket. He was a strait jacket, he had on a strait jacket. No padding, just white tiles, ceiling, floor, and walls. Claw marks tattooed the room, it wasn't a room, it was a prison. His eyes were not eyes, they were windows that never shut, always wide open. The claw marks move, they are unmoving, but the blood began to drizzle from their openings. Blood began to pump faster, ever sinking now as it coated the floors under him, deep stains.

Rinji: Watch me as I fountain crimson, fountain red with burning hate in all its glory, in all its horrid discontent I rebel, there I stand in the pond, there I die with anguish and love but no love from dismembered vision, vision of the door I must walk. There I live.

Blood to his neck now, only a head in the pond of dark red, the fluid essence coming to his maw, hunger fills his life, there will he sleep for all of his own being, and he is the creature they all fear. He murders-

Rinji: GAH! [flew out of bed and hit his head on the wooden floor] Ooohhh.

He slowly got to a sitting position and rubbed his ear, as it pulsed a bit from the hit. The door flew open with both Usagi and Chio coming into the room.

Usagi: Captain?

Rinji: I'm okay I'm okay. [waving them off] Don't worry about me.

He rubbed his eye as he slowly walked across the room, grabbing his towel off of its wrack and going to the bathroom.

After watching this, both of his crewmates looked at each other, shrugged and walked back into the kitchen where there were several papers strewn about.

Chio: Alright, so from what I've gathered on my endeavors today, our Slobbering Stanley is the first mate of the Half Sun Pirates. And as his name suggestions, he did have a bit of a saliva problem. In fact he used it to his advantage to distract his opponents in a fight. [he snickered as Usagi cringed at this] And our honorable Mayor apparently had some connection to this, it seems he had a sweat problem. I followed a group of Marines to a barber shop, as he frequented it, and even the tailoring shop, as he constantly needed new suits that didn't smell like perspiration.

Usagi: So two victims with excessive bodily fluids... so it's likely that they will kidnap either someone with a very large bladder, or a very obese person with a great amount of blood. We'll need more of an outlook on who we have here in this town. It's rather small, so that will make our job that much easier. We just need eyes and ears on the streets.

Chio: Well they certainly don't seem averted from the public eye, Stanley was kidnapped on the street, though it was at night. That seems to be their general hunting time.

Usagi: Then we'll need to get some sleep, we've got a long night ahead of us. [She gave a devious grin, the thought of the hunt was enthralling to say the least.]

It was strange that they picked that very night to patrol the town, it was definitely in an uproar. Even with the marines out in full force from their base, Usted Island was keeping them so busy; Usagi and Chio were able to hide in plain sight. Using their excellent stealth abilities, they gained a great vantage point on top of one of the taller inns of the main city.

Chio: We've seen four fights started, and we've only been out here two hours. Most of them were because of a proximity invasion, but one of them was because of a suspicious look. This is ridiculous.

Usagi sat on the other side of the building, facing the north where Chio was facing the west.

Usagi: Yes, and none of them seemed very apt to be our current suspected kidnappers. None of them knew their footing, let alone how to throw a punch.

Chio: Yeah, not even that marine I saw had any grace to his stance. No wonder he's still a seaman apprentice.

Usagi: Chioooo how mean. Maybe his skills lie in some other form. Maybe he's a good marksman. I, myself, have only touched a gun twice in order to fire it.

Chio: How'd you do?

Usagi: ...I grazed a flower pot, and I shattered a window.

Chio: Sounds about like my experience with a rifle. The most damage I did was shoot the hand off a statue, thankfully it landed on top of my target's head.

Usagi: ...yeah. We need a gunner.

Chio: Yeah... yeah we do. Speaking of which, you think Rinji's alright? He seemed pretty distorted when we left.

Usagi: He scarred a marine's face, disfigured him, even. Whatever he said to cause that kind of reaction out of the Captain definitely left its mark on him, why else would he go to such lengths? We should just give the Captain time to-

There was a gigantic commotion in the Northeast, and Usagi turned her gaze there. Yelling came from all parts of it, and there even sounded like there was a fight.

Usagi: Sounds like seven of them, at least three of them are fighting one man. I can hear two thrusts, and one guy trying to use his elbow.

Chio: Let's go [Leaping off of the building, his legs catching each window seal to break his fall all the way down.]

Usagi followed him, and used her feel on his shoulders to soften her fall twice, and then flip off of him. Both of them dashed toward the commotion.

Kimo: Oh yeah, Boss, this is the guy. Look at him, he's that young little punk that blew up our hideout! It's Ricky, alright!

Red Dog Danny: Fil?

Fil: Height, 5'1_, Weight, 100 pounds, speech patterns, unknown._

Kimo held up the man that they were talking about, while the others in the Red Dog Bounty Hunters checked him out. He had a black eye now, and he was quivering all over from the horrific fear of what these men planned to do with him.

Thug1: Well?! You heard the man! Talk! [Holding a knife up to his face]

Red Dog Danny: Didn't think we'd notice you without all of that stupid gas mask stuff did ya? Mahmahmahmahmah! Now go ahead and talk ya little scamp!

Red Dog Danny reached over, bending over his enormous body to pick up his red battle axe. His fat wobbled as he walked over to the poor, defenseless, small man.

Kimo: Doesn't sound like he wanna talk. [Shaking the man]

Red Dog Danny: Well, then. Ricky, you got no ID, on you, so even if you're not Ricky, I suppose this is just not your lucky day! Mahmahmahmahmahmah! [Lifts his axe in front of him, ready to bring it down, when an invisible force from below knocks the axe from behind, causing the handle to fly up and smash Kimo in the face]

Kimo: GAH! [flies back, dropping the guy on the ground]

Usagi appears on the other side of the man, sheathing her blade.

Usagi: Teisei...

Red Dog Danny: What the... You...

Chio: Aww come on! How did you beat me, again! [Running up on the other side of the group]

Usagi: [smile] I'm good, I guess.

Fil: Daro Daro Usagi: Bounty 90,000,000 Belli. Runagai Chio: Bounty also 90,000,000 Belli, 180,000,000 Belli both together, no signs of Pirate Captain Rinji, Bounty 200,000,000 Belli.

Both of them look at Fil, the sun glassed man (at night) with a bald head, but also very powerful, muscular arms. Kimo got up, rubbing his chin.

Kimo: Rotten, filthy pirates! I'll make you pay for that!

Red Dog Danny: Fil, Kimo, take these dogs down! That's far too fat a bounty to pass up! Go!

Kimo: Deadly Storm! [Unleashed a large barrage of daggers straight down at Chio as he jumped up high and backward]

Chio: ...Soru! [went straight forward as the daggers passed over him, and dodged directly behind where Kimo was about to land] Chio Joutou! [Chio jumped far into the air directly at him with a kick whipping straight into Kimo] Chio Hisan HANDOU!

Chio's kick slammed into Kimo hard, but he lifted two arms up just in time to catch the kick in front of him and fly backward into a wall. That was when Chio landed, but then felt a pain in his arm.

Chio: Nandeta? [Looked down to see a dagger sticking out of his arm] Dah! [pulls it out and holds onto it as it bleeds] Damn, looks like I underestimated him a bit... I'll need to be more careful.

Kimo: Got some moves don't you...errrm [stretching out his arms] Try this on, Deadly Range! [Stabbed the ground, the shadow extending through the ground to come out very near Chio]

Chio jumped directly out of the way and kicked the air once.

Chio: Ran Kyaku! Chio Kamisori! [Let out a flare of energy blades from every kick, sending a good number of them straight for Kimo]

Kimo dodged two of them, and then used his daggers to block one of them, but that was when he found Chio standing directly in front of him.

Kimo: Gah!

Chio: Chio HANDOU! [Let fly a single kick straight for Kimo's head, causing him to completely black out and hit the ground hard.]

Red Dog Danny: Ooohhh... [Watched Kimo hit the ground, but then he looked over to see Fil fighting against Daro Daro Usagi]

Fil and Usagi stood their ground, and stared one another down. Fil's face was emotionless, almost featureless in every way behind his sunglasses.

Usagi: Well then, shall we? [Using her thumb to push her sword an inch out of it's sheathe.]

It was time to stop running. If she was going to have true freedom, she was going to need to turn around and face the wolves that chased her. She had to fight them herself, but not using her fists, she had to use her cunning. There was no other way, in a face-to-face battle with any one of them, she would be killed. The city was ripe with fear that night, and there were many angles in which to approach it. She simply had to follow the bread crumbs they were laying down, and bring them to light.

Nikk opened the newspaper and read with a very dim streetlight over head. Slobbering Stanley did indeed have the slobbering problem, his body had excessively active saliva glands and this made him very unpopular in the female crowd; wetness. Mayor Mann Affar, sweating problem; stench. A man with several hundred million belli in crooked gains, or at least that's what she could gather in the limited time she had to search his heavily guarded office. No money stolen, and no ransom calls to the Marines, who would be willing to pay a great amount under the table for the return of one of their most favored cash cows. Yes, excessive bodily fluids was a connection, but the Marines were missing a piece of the puzzle, namely Miko Nikk.

Nikk was originally going to be named Anne, so her siblings jokingly gave her the unofficial middle name. Each of these kidnappings were a double meaning. Something that her deductive mind was so finely-tuned to pick up on. Anne, Stan, Mann, and that left one other X-Factor.

Nikk: Hmph [threw away the newspaper and began to walk casually down the street toward where she heard the loudest ruckus.]

Fil used his gigantic, powerful arms to pick up an entire 30x30 wooden pallet that was leaned against a wall, and brought it straight down toward Usagi. She watched as the pallet came down toward her, and merely pointed her sword to the side of her, and began to spin.

Usagi: Itoryuu: Bunsuun Maru! [Cut a perfect circled hole in the pallet and jumped up with the round plug and kicked it straight for Fil.]

Directly after Fil blocked the attack, his chest was struck a mighty blow, blood bursting from a huge slash in the middle of it, from his left side to his right shoulder. The next instant, Usagi appeared behind him and walked away from him, sheathing her sword.

Usagi: ItoryuuIai: Narabi. [Fil fell.]

It was then that Usagi turned to Red Dog, and then her eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder to see a little girl sitting on the steps of a nearby building. Chio stood beside Usagi and saw the little girl when her gaze pointed her out.

Chio: [Whispers] Who is that?

Usagi: [Whispers] I don't know, but I didn't hear her come in, and something tells me she could have avoided detection if she wanted to.

Red Dog Dan didn't know what to make of the two pirates, he had four other henchmen, but he knew that none of them would stand even a little chance against them. That was when he saw that they were looking behind him. He turned to see the little girl on the steps, reading a small book of poems called "Never The End."

Red Dog Dan: Hey! This is no night for little girls to be here. You need to go home and have a warm glass of milk or something.

Nikk: [Turned the page and kept reading with no light to shine on the page. At length, licking her thumb and turning the page again. Then looked up at Dan] No.

This flabbergasted the Red Dog Bounty Hunters and even caused Chio and Usagi to cock an eyebrow and glance at each other.

Red Dog Dan: Wh-What! Listen little girl, we don't have time to babysit you! Why are you reading a book in a place like this?

Nikk: [Picked up the soda beside her and took a small sip, then gave a small belch, turning the page again, then looked up at Dan with no expression what-so-ever.] You're going to die.

Red Dog Dan: GAH! Don't say that so casually! What the hell are you-

Nikk: You're the next one who's going to be kidnapped [still reading, turned a page].

Red Dog Dan: Wh-wh-what! You dare insult me like that!?

Usagi: [Whispering] That does make sense, he does have an excessive amount of blood with being so big.

Nikk: You're on the right track, Swordwoman, but that's not why he's going to be kidnapped.

There was a long pause, none of the Red Dogs heard what Usagi said.

Nikk: Red Dog Dan wets himself constantly.

Red Dog Dan: GAH! Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh [Beads of sweat ran over his face and his cheeks went flushed.]

Both Usagi and Chio's faces went berserk with surprise, and all of the Red Dogs' eyes turned to their leader.

Red Dog Dan: How could you possibly kno- I mean [Looking at his gang] uuhhh

Nikk: You have a catheter running under your pants. [Flipped another page]

All eyes went to Red Dog Dan's pants, they were black, so none of them even noticed, nor could they see it then.

Nikk flipped another page.

Red Dog Dan: [Face completely red with anger and embarassment] You got a lot of nerve coming out here, and making wild accusations! I'm gonna have to teach you some manners, little girl! [Raised up his axe, and charging straight for her.]

Both Usagi and Chio took their fighting stances, ready to stop him, but then both of them noticed that their surroundings went completely black, even blacker than before. That's when Nikk shut her book and stood up straight.

Nikk: Osore...

Just as Red Dog Dan was closing in on her, she moved her black and red bangs out from in front of her eyes, which were two gigantic, black, hollow spaces that gazed directly at him, and slowed his charge at a tremendous rate. He was stopped dead in his tracks as she opened her mouth, and white ooze began to gush out and spilled onto the ground. Her mouth opened extremely wide and let out a large white glob of what looked like pus.

The ball of white slime began to move, and as it did Red Dog Dan dropped his axe to the ground and began to take steps back. That was when it took form into a small goblin-like creature, its eyes opened to gaze at the retreating, large bounty hunter. It was then that it showed its black, filthy teeth. With no warning, the little monster darted straight for the large man. All of his conscious crew bolted away from the alley, but he took no notice as the thing came at him. He held up his arm in defense and it splattered all over him, and even the blob began to move on him, causing him to panic.

Red Dog Dan: AH! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF MEEEE! AAAHHH! [Falling on his back and struggling]

Chio and Usagi were speechless... both of them looked in awe as the white pus dissipated, leaving only a quivering Dan on the ground curling into the fetal position.

Nikk's black surroundings went away, and her form returned to normal as she stepped up close to the shaking man whose catheter was obviously burst and over-flowing on his legs.

Usagi: Umm...

Nikk: Nikk

Usagi: Yes, Nikk... would you like to come with us? I think we may have a few things to discuss.

Nikk nodded.

Rinji woke up very late that night, and wondered how long he'd overslept. He seriously needed a new alarm clock, as the last one fell on the ground and broke a very much needed gear. He crawled out of bed, and chapped his mouth, his breath was rancid, and he was in much need of some water. He straightened his pajama shirt as he headed toward the bathroom, and saw a light come on in the main hall.

He opened the door to see Chio carrying a very large man over his head who was passed out, hog-tied and gagged with a handkerchief. Usagi stepped in after him, followed by a little, pale white girl wearing a black trench coat who had black and red hair covering her eyes. All of them stopped to look at their captain, who was still sleepy eyed, and in his kitten pajamas.

He gazed at them for a moment, rubbed his eyes, and then looked back their way.

Rinji: So... what'd I miss?

Rinji: Alright alright, sooo the guy that smells like piss is the next one that's going to be kidnapped... And this girl is the one they are looking for in the first place. Now what was this about white slime and a creature slipping out of her mouth and attacking the piss guy?

Both Chio and Usagi looked down the table to see Nikk writing in a black, leather-bound book. They waited at length until she finally stopped and looked up, her eyes still crowded with black and red bangs. Then she showed them her drawing.

Nikk: Kitty... [It's a super deformed picture of a cat with a top-hat on, and fangs]

Rinji: GAH! What are you doing?! [Took a deep breath and drank a little more coffee] Alright, now who are these people kidnapping random bedwetters and smelly sweatsters?

Nikk: [Put her book away and sipped on her coffee] My brother and sister, known as the Skeleton Bros. They...

There was a long pause of silence among them.

Nikk: Kidnap people...

Rinji: Hey! You were gonna tell us but then got lazy didn't you!

Nikk: No, I want to play with kitty. [Got up from her seat and walked toward Rinji, who backed up and out of his seat.]

Rinji: Hey hey! We need to focus here! We have no time for games, this is a serious- Hey back up! [Started to walk backward but then full on ran from her as she chased him, her legs moving, but the rest of her body merely swayed with her movement.]

Nikk: Kittyyyyy... [Backed him into a corner...]

Rinji: No! NO! Get her away! NOOOOO-

Both of them sat in a corner, Rinji purred as she rubbed his ears with her hands.

Chio: Oh, come on! Let's try and focus!

Everyone sat back at the table, sipping coffee, other than Usagi, who had her daily green tea.

Nikk: I left them after I got tired of seeing dead people. My brother is obsessed with himself and my sister is just living for kicks. Once I left, I think I struck their ego enough to go a little more crazy. I don't want to run away from them anymore. Now I want them to stop breathing and be eaten by bugs.

Chio: Well [Cleared his throat] Now that you're here, they'll more than likely come to us. How many are there?

Nikk: Besides the ten push-overs, there are five of them that you may want to worry about. Eric, my brother, and Dina, my sister... then three others I could care less about, and forgot their names.

Red Dog Dan began to stir up a bit, and roll some. That was when he opened his eyes and looked around, a blank expression on his face.

Red Dog Dan: Wha... where am I?

He looked at them at the table, at first he noticed the catman, and then the other two who were at the alleyway. Then his eyes went down to the black trenchcoat girl, and it all comes back to him.

Red Dog Dan: AH! KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME! [Started scooting across the floor away from them.]

Usagi: Oh, man up, Danny! [Got up from the table, and instantly was in front of him with her blade pointed directly at his face] Now, start talking. Why were you attacking that man in the alley, when he was so clearly not your target.

Red Dog Dan: Of course he was! He was the only one in the entire city that we could find that perfectly matches the description of one of my former underlings. That son of a bitch blew up my entire headquarters for the simple fact that we annoyed him.

Usagi: Does this man have a name?

Red Dog Dan: He's not a man, he's a child. He's only sixteen years old, and his name is Nicky Muro. He runs a gun shop here in town.

Rinji instantly gained interest.

Chio: If you know where he is, then why are you randomly attacking people?

Red Dog Dan: He always wears a damn Gasmask and chemical suit! And he is always in that shop, we've tried so many times to get inside, but as soon as he sees us coming he unleashes those damn traps of his. I've offered up an 80 Million Belli reward for him dead or alive, and no takers.

Rinji: Ooohhh, is that so...

All eyes turned to Rinji.

Rinji: So, [Greedy grin] that means he'll probably give us a few discounts once we bring you to him.

Red Dog Dan: What! You Cat bastard! You can't do th-

Chio gagged him once again with the handkerchief and then suddenly looked out the window of the ship.

Usagi: I heard it too...

Both of them rushed up to the top of the ship, and on top of the very front of the ship, there stood a man with a pumpkinhead, and a black cape, everything else was a very dark brown leather.

Nikk: Jacko... [Stepping out onto the deck]

Jacko: Such a naughty girl, running away from home, no goodbyes, no calls, and no clue as to where you've been.

Nikk: I don't care...

Jacko: Come with me, now, Nikk. If you come with me now, your new little friends will be allowed to live, and I can get back early for happy hour at the tavern.

Chio: What are the specials?

Jacko: Half off a pitcher and ten belli martinis.

Jacko was flabbergast as all of them gave him a very strange look.

Jacko: I-I-I mean, now come, my little lady.

Nikk: Fuck you...

All of them were once again flabbergast at Nikk this time. Jacko became red with anger.

Jacko: Very well. In that case [Reached into his pocket.]

All hands went to their weapons, and all of the crew went into their fighting stance.

Jacko: Here... [pulls out a business card]

Crew: ?

Jacko: For you [throws the card to Rinji] From the boss.

Rinji picked up the card and read it.

Jacko: And you! [pointed at Chio and they all went back to fighting stances]

Long pause.

Jacko: Join me for drinks?

Rinji: Wait, what?

Usagi: Are you crazy?

Chio: Sure

More gasps!

Jacko: Then I bid you adieu and goodbye. The Jump Bar... See you there [flips back over the rail and falls over board]

Rinji ran over to the rail and looked overboard to see that Jacko was gone.

Usagi: Chio, what are you thinking?

Chio: I'm thinking we got one of them, and I may as well have a drink while I'm at it.

Chio had just left for the bar after a few cautionary words with the captain. He knew the risks, they all did. While part of the Skeleton Bros was distracted, Rinji sat quietly and formed a plan, they couldn't simply stay on the defensive, Rinji knew this. While he sat in his chair, he glanced over at Nikk, who was writing in her little black, leather bound diary, or it may have just been a notebook or a thought journal.

That was when he looked over at Usagi, who sat in her chair detailing her sword, or so it seemed. If one looked closer, they could tell, her eyes were at thousand miles away. Her movements were simply by touch memory, and her sword was already in prime condition.

Rinji: He'll be fine, you know.

Usagi: Hmmm? [Suddenly broughtout of her trance] What?

Rinji: Chio, he'll be fine.

Usagi: What? What are you talking about?

Rinji: Oh nothing [Grinning]

Usagi glanced over at Nikk, who turned back to her writing, acting like she wasn't looking. That was when Rinji looked over at Red Dog Dan, and started to think of their little problem with that Ricky guy. He finally got down from his seat and picked up the extremely large man and held him above his head.

Rinji: I'll be right back, ladies. [Walks out the door, struggling a bit to fit him through the door, then closed it with his foot]

Usagi sat in the room, looking over at Nikk. Nikk stopped writing suddenly, then looked over at Usagi. There was a very long pause between the two of them.

Usagi: You wanna pillow fight?

Nikk: [Pause] Yeah...

Chio strode into the bar, he was casual, but his senses were ever sharpened. It was busy, but everyone seemed nervous about the man in the jack-o-lantern head who sat in the middle of the bar. All stools around him were empty, and the beer mugs around him were starting to stack up, quite literally. He started a pyramid of mugs, and he was already done with the bottom two walked over to the stool next to him and took a seat, drawing all eyes round him.

Jacko: You're late.

Chio: Yeah, sorry about that, had trouble finding the place. Barkeep! [Waved him over] Beer, and keep it coming.

Jacko: He's on my tab.

Chio: Thanks man, you know, you guys really aren't all that bad. It's a shame we're at two ends of a conflict.

Jacko: Yeah, I know [Drinks], but you know, I see that it really doesn't matter. I mean, it's not like we're after the lives of every man, woman, and child in this entire island. Just the ones we deem worthy of our trouble.

Chio: Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that, why them? Why go after people who sweat too much, and wet themselves?

Jacko: Eric... Eric is the one calling the shots. He wants his sister back so much, that he is willing to topple an entire island to find her. He doesn't entirely want to, but if it comes down to that, that's what will happen.

Chio: Well then, [drinks] I suppose we'll have to stop that from happening.

Jacko: So you'll hand over Nikk?

Chio: Well, that's not for us to decide, that's for Nikk to decide, and she sounded adament about staying away from him. The only other way to stop that from happening is to beat down Eric, and your gang of... whatever you are.

Jacko: Oh, we are pirates, indeed. We're just not stuck to a ship or any of those "codes" you pirates live by. And we don't sail at sea, nor do we have a flag.

Chio: [Long pause...] Well... Alright then, pirates. [Drinks] Still, I'd like to meet this Eric, you speak of. I'd like to see how he pits himself against our Captain.

Jacko: That we agree on. And I would like to see how I could pit myself against that samurai woman, she looks really fi-

Jacko was suddenly cut short of his sentence as Chio's leg swept underneath his bar stool and kicked it, sliding it straight across the bar, making him lurch forward. In that instant, Chio whirled around with his hands spinning him on the bar top, and swinging his legs straight around, with both of them colliding straight with Jacko's very large pumpkin head, causing it to crash straight into the top of the bar top.

Chio: Chio HANDOU! [Flipped around and landed on his feet]

Jacko slowly got to his feet.

Jacko: Reereereereereehahahaha... Very nicely done, perhaps there is hope for you yet, young fighter. Allow me to show you how I deal with your types.

Jacko began to hold out both of his hands. In the blink of an eye, both of them ignited on fire. Chio cocked an eyebrow, having never seen such a technique before.

Jacko: Pumpkin fist! [Smashed his fist into the floor, causing a great wave of fire to burst up from the ground along all the way until it came very close to Chio, who cartwheeled to the side to dodge it]

Chio got out of the way, seeing many people running out of the bar in a panic. That didn't concern him right then though, he had to focus.

Chio: Rankyaku! Chio Katana! [Kicked the air, and sent a large energy blade straight for Jacko, who leaned his head to the side, and made his body fall to the side, away from the blade.]

Jacko rolled himself on his head and got to his feet. This was when he activated the flames in his hands once again.

Jacko: Oh, I can tell this is going to be very fun, indeed. Prepare yourself!

His eyes scanned through the magazine through his gas mask lenses. Every once in a while, he'd flip the page. Another girl, another set of breasts, and a story of their life, as well as their likes and dislikes. It had been the first time he'd ever bought a nudy magazine, of course, he wasn't IDed, no one really wanted to know what he looked like underneath that desert suit other than a few particular interested parties who were after his head for destroying their headquarters single-handedly. It's not that he was really all that interested in seeing naked women, it was more just to experience what it was like to go up to a clerk and say "I want that one because I think her knockers are awesome."

That was when there came a beeping from one of his proximity Den Den Mushis. That was when he saw perhaps the very last things he expected to see in his entire life. A cat that walked upright, carrying what looked like Red Dog Dan bound and gagged. He set Dan down and pressed the buzzer button. Ricky Muro paused for a very long moment, then began to nod.

Ricky: You now have my attention. [Pressed a button]

It wasn't a minute before the catman set Dan down in front of him, and then stood on top of him. Dan glared up at the gasmasked man, and smelled like piss, sweat and many other horrible odors all at once, but Ricky was thankful that he wore the gasmask in that instant.

Ricky: Alright, well other than the very large sweaty man, did you happen to need anything else?

Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Of course, I'm sure he will be worth a few ship cannons, and maybe a good pistol or two.

Ricky: Two rifles.

Rinji: Eh?! I didn't even ask for two rifles! That's not even 80,000 belli!

Ricky: One sling shot.

Rinji: Sling shot now?! What kind of haggling system is this?

Ricky: I've never haggled with cats before, did you want a ball of yarn?

Rinji: Do you want to have an early funeral! You little punk!

Ricky: seven cannons...

Rinji: HOW DARE Y- Whoa wait, seven?

That was when a red light began to gleam, and draw Ricky's attention away from their conversation. He looked at the monitor to see some crazy-looking men, wearing torn up black clothing and raggity mohawks. The two in the front simply held onto each other, and then rammed themselves into the door, busting it straight down. Ricky acted quickly and flipped up a covering which concealed a switch, which he then flipped.

In the hallway near the entrance there came two rows of three turret machine guns. All of them began to fire, taking down five of the intruders, but then two grenades were thrown into the hallway, exploding and destroying the turret machine guns. Around twenty guys rushed into the building, all of them holding pistols and rifles, wearing torn black clothing, and horrible, stringy hair.

Thug1: Hehehe stay right where you are! [Gun trained on Rinji]

Thug2: Don't move! Don't move! Hahahahaha!

Voice: Doooooooon't Mooooooooove Harbubububububrurururururu! [Stomping down the hallway, a very large figure appeared] Harbububububururuururuururururruuuu! [Turned and then walked into the wall, destroying it, and then entering into the room through the next wall]

Thug3: Master Donald! Please! Use the normal entrance! You're walking through the wall again!

A very large, seven foot tall, muscular man with gray skin walked in, his head with a gigantic scar across it, and stitches intertwined on it, some of the stitches going off onto the face, even where the scar wasn't.

Donald: Huh?! Ooohhhh [Looked back at the hole in the wall] Ooohhhhh I fix... wait here. [Walked back to the hole and began picking up the pieces and piling them up in a one inch tall pile, then pushing it back onto the hole, when he tried to push it onto it, the pile fell, to his dismay] Oooohhhh, [walked back to the middle of the room] I fix later! Harrrrrburururururu!

Rinji was not especially surprised to see people had followed him, but he certainly was surprised that he missed this big guy on his tail.

Ricky: Can I interest you in a marine bazooka?

Rinji: Why are you trying to make a sale to people who are already heavily armed?!

Ricky: I have grenades... anyone?

Donald: We want little girl! We want girl now! And... girl, must be here! NOW!

Rinji: Oh... well... If you want I can go back to my ship and get... girl.

Donald: Oh, little girl there?

Ricky: I'm running a special on bayonets, if you.

Donald: You shut mouth! Me want little girl n-

That was when Ricky hit a big red button, and when he did, nine cannons came out of the walls, leaning down from three walls all around them, one of them smacking into one of the infiltrator's heads, and knocking him out cold.

Donald: Uh?

Rinji: Whoa! What are you doing?! Three of those cannons are aimed at you!

Ricky: Well I want them out of my shop.

Rinji: Well you could at least- wait, are those fuses lit?! [Noticing that the long fuses were burning down] What are you doing?!

Thug1: Everyone out! Go!

Red Dog Dan: [muffled scream out of his gag!]

Just as all of the infiltrators began to run, all of the cannons went off, creating a gigantic THUMM! The entire building filled with smoke and rubble.

Chio flew straight through the wall, followed by a large ball of fire. He flipped back up to his feet, putting out the small, lingering fires that still were on what remained of his shirt, that was when Jacko saw them. As Chio stood there, panting for breath, he noticed several very horrible scars all over Chio's upper body. Long scars ran up his arms, and several old, burned scar-tissue remained on his chest, and not from any damage Jacko had dealt.

Jacko: Ooohhh, so now I see why you wear such long sleeves all the time. Where ever did you get those dreadful scars?

Chio instinctively covered his upper body, obviously angered.

Chio: None of your bee's wax! Soru! [Reappeared directly behind Jacko] Chio Spinning Flash! [Spinning kick straight for Jacko's side, sending him into the edge of the hole in the wall, breaking it further]

Jacko: Pumpkin Seeds! [from the rubble, produced several small fires that shot at Chio like a machine gun]

Chio tried his best to put up a defence but there were far too many of them, coming at him at a horrible speed. He finally got to a bar table and knocked it over for cover. He hid behind the table, but he knew that it wouldn't last, it was already starting to burn up. That was when he thought of something, he looked over at the bar to see where the taps were.

Chio: Ran Kyaku! Chio Katana! [Fired off a large energy blade at the bar, making the beer taps burst with huge amounts of foam that blasted everywhere.]

The foam soon turned into suds, extinguishing a great deal of the fire all at once.

Jacko: Reereereereehahahahaha! Very clev-

Chio: Rankyaku! Chio Kaisen! [Jumped into the air and spiraled feet first toward Jacko, creating whirls of energy blades]

Jacko: Gah! [Held up his arms, but was overcome by the tornado of energy]

Chio: Soru! [Reappeared beside Jacko in the midst of his falling] Chio HANDOU! [Axe kicked Jacko into the ground hard, breaking the bar floor]

The white-haired fighter flipped away from Jacko in that moment, and stood in a fighting stance, panting to gain back some of his stamina.

Jacko: Reereereereehahahaha! This is more fun than I expected, I suppose I will need to take it up a few notches!

Jacko rose from his position, and his Jack-o-lantern head glared at Chio.

Chio: You're bluffing... those suds soaked you, it will be a while before you can muster up another fire attack.

Jacko: Oh, oh you're right. [Sarcasm] My God what will I ever d- Pumpkin Breath! [Opens mouth and breathes a huge amount of flames]

Chio took up a defensive stance, but then, just in that moment, he noticed something. Jacko was defenseless in his current position!

Chio: HA! [Jumped straight up toward the ceiling, which was also igniting on fire] Geppou! [Jumped in the air, straight forward toward Jacko] Chio Jotou! [Kicked Jacko straight in the head, causing him to fly straight back into the wall, igniting the walls around him as they fell]

Chio got out of the burning building as fast as he could, only taking a few burns on his legs and arms, thankfully protecting his shining, white hair. He stood there, watching Jacko burn in a pile of wood and rubble. Chio looked to see his clothes were all but torn into burnt rags. He was bruised, charred, and even had a second-degree burn here and there on his person. However, just as he turned to walk away, he cringed at that same laugh!

Jacko: Reereereereehahahahaha! Very good! You saw through my weakness, I am impressed, perhaps you and yours have a chance, if only a very small one. [Rose from the burning rubble, completely on fire] Allow me to show you my trump card... [Made the fires around him ignite even higher] Pumpkin King!

Jacko began to take on the form of a giant made entirely of flames. The giant form even bared the gigantic pumpkin head on top of its body. The fire giant moved like a puppet, in sync with Jacko. As he raised his fist, so did the giant! Chio only watched in horror as the fire giant's fist came careening down at him. He could only flip backward as the fist destroyed the ground, burning all of the grass there and around it.

Jacko: Reereereereehahahahaha! Come on! I know you've got more than that! [Began to slowly approach Chio]

Chio glared at him, panting, panicking even. He gazed into the flames as the pumpkinheaded bastard approached him with that horrible smile on his Jack-o-lantern face. The flames engulfed Chio's every being in that moment, and that moment of clarity came to him in a perfect moment of zen. He could not let him fight the rest of his crew. Every muscle in his leg clenched and then seemed to tense up to the very molecule of muscle tissue, and then it began to shake. Every single piece of spiritual energy engulfed his foot as it began to ignite in a strange, blue flame.

Chio: Busoshoku... [held his hands together, and closed his eyes as the flame began to grow on his foot, and Jacko continued to approach] Chio... Ryuuhono HANDOU! [instantly jumped straight into the flame giant, his eyes fixed on the pumpkinheaded fiend who was controlling him.]

Chio's kick connected to Jacko's pumpkin head, and in that instant all of Jacko's flames turn into blue fire, and instantly was dispersed. The dispersement blew Chio straight back, and he skidded across the grass, he lied there for a moment, and then lied down flat on his back, burned in several places, bruised, and battered quite badly. Jacko was sent flying back, his entire body seemingly burnt to a crisp, his pumpkin head was shriveled to a pruny, while the rest of him was just charred brown and black. His eyes and mouth were completely black, whatever was keeping him up before had been deminished, and he stayed down this time.

The white-haired warrior sat up slowly, struggling as he placed his hand on the ground. He sat with his knees hugged in his arms, and staring off into the distance. He sighed, and started to get back up, but that was when his attention was caught by a sight out of his peripheral vision. He turned to see a raven had landed just beside him, and even perched there next to him, and then looked up at him.

Chio: ...oh... well... hello.

The pile of rubble sat in the middle of the city, and so many heard the clatter, but none exited their homes. No one wanted to be kidnapped and taken away, and the Marines already had their hands full with all of the ruckus around the town, you would think that a burning bar and an exploding weapons shop would be the most of their troubles, but that wasn't the half of it. Usted was in shambles, nearly twenty percent of the city was demolished, and the people were absolutely frantic.

Nikk: Red, there comes the glow. Omnipresence in the castle of woe. Eyes of the gate that are broken in bits, blood in the eye does the devil spit. [Turns the page]

Usagi: These poems you read are so... grim.

Nikk: I like them [Eating a rice cracker]

Usagi: Well, yeah, but by the way. You did something earlier... when that big man attacked you. What was that? How did you do that?

Nikk: [Looked at Usagi through her black and red bangs, eating another big bite of her rice cracker] I ate the Oso Oso Fruit.

Usagi: A devil fruit?! [Eyes widened] But you're so young, when did you eat it?

Nikk: ...I'm 18...

Usagi: EEEHH!? [sweat drop] She's older than me... [Whispered to herself]

Nikk: I have the power to create images of a horrific nature that has no physical matter. Though, if someone believes in it enough, they can feel the physical touch of whatever I create.

Usagi: So... when you ate the fruit, what did it taste like?

Nikk: Like shit, I could only eat a few bites of it, because I was really hun- [Eyes dart over to the window of the main deck] They're here.

Usagi got up from her sitting position on her bed and went straight for her katana. She heard three sets of foot steps, whoever they were, they either weren't afraid of being detected, or they were simply terrible at being stealthy.

Usagi: Nikk, you need to get somewhere safe, there's a lower deck near the hull of the ship, you should be saf- [Turns to see Nikk laying out mouse traps] What are you doing?!

Nikk: Setting traps for them

Usagi: No one is going to fall for th-

The door to Usagi's room flew open, and there was a horribly scarred, and disfigured arm holding it. A white skinned man with dark blue lips walked in, his pink hair draped down to his shoulders. He stood out of the way as two more walked in behind him. Usagi noticed Nikk's expression grimace slightly as they walked in. Both of them were in black trench coats, the girl had dark red hair, while the boy had black hair, both of them with very pale complexions. They continued to walk toward the center of the room toward Usagi and Nikk, but that was when Eric stepped on a mouse trap.

Eric: GAH! OWOWOWWOOWOWOW! [Jumped up and down on one leg, trying to take off the mousetrap]

Usagi: ...

Man: Gah! Eric! Stop! Let me get that off of you, just stop jump- GAH! OW! I stepped on one! OWOWOWOW!

Dina: ... [Still tried to look cool and mysterious, but was quite agitated]

The scarred man finally got Eric's mousetrap off of his foot but then it was stuck to his fingers, and while Eric regained his composure, he tried to get it off.

Eric: Aherm! Yes, yes, Hiiiii, how are you ladies this fine evening?

Nikk: ...

Usagi: ...[sweat drop]

Eric: Yes, I am Eric, this is my sister, Dina, and the man over there is Gilroy. Dearest Nikky, we've looked all over for you.

Nikk: Die...

Dina: We've missed you too, honey. Why did you have to run away like that? You have no idea what we've been through to get to you.

Usagi: Oh I have an idea, and you're crazy if you think I'm going to just hand her over to scum like you.

Both Eric and Dina began to laugh, clearly not taking her seriously.

Dina: Little girl likes to play samurai? Gilroy, please show this child what a real sword looks like.

Gilroy stepped out in front of the brother and sister, and then uncovered the strange contraption on his arm. It went from his wrist to his elbow. He held up his arm in front of himself, and from the machine at his elbow, a sharp, steel blade protruded and extended to seven inches.

Usagi: Kajikajikajikaji! Is that all?

Gilroy grinned at her comment, and then made the blade extend all the way to the ground, easily three feet long.

Usagi: ...[Put on her game face, and slowly began to unsheathe her sword]

Rinji slowly pushed a large piece of rubble out of his way and he sat up, dazed and panting. He looked around him to see all of the men that were holding rifles and pistols laying around him. He stood up and popped his back around five or six times, then looked around for Ricky or Dan.

Rinji: Damn, I suppose this means the cannons are out of the question. [Sniff sniff] Man, what is that smell!

That was when another, very large boulder was moved out of the way, and the giant Donald got up from the ground, and towered over Rinji once again.

Donald: Oooohhhh! Hurt! Donald no like cat!

Rinji: Wonderful...

Donald stood up straight, popping every single joint in his body with a very slight grunt. Then he began to slowly stomp toward Rinji, his eyes fixed on him, but didn't seem especially angry or focused, just fixed on him in a dumb, glazed-over manner. As he approached the Catman, his hand very slightly reached over to the side, picked up a huge boulder with just one hand and smashed it down at Rinji.

Rinji: GAH! [Knocked backward, dodging the brunt but taking a hit in the chest all the same]

Donald: Bad kitty! [Threw a large chunk of the boulder at Rinji]

Rinji: Rinji Utsu! [Smashed his fist into the boulder, completely destroying it, and jumping toward the brute]

As Rinji reached him, his foot touched the ground for an instant before he disappeared, Donald's fist coming down and colliding with the stone street.

Rinji: Rinji Nikyu! [Appeared directly beside Donald's head and powered up both of his hands, releasing a ball of haki straight into his face] Rinji Dama!

Donald: OOOHHHH! [Flew backward and hit a brick street light, completely destroying it under his weight]

Rinji landed in front of the large, fallen brute of a monster and walked on top of him before he could even get up. With a great stomp onto his chest, Rinji got straight into his face, and pulled out a small card. He shoved the card straight into Donald's face and pointed at the one word on it.

Rinji: "Kouji"... Bait... what does it mean!

Donald: Oooohhh...

Then Rinji smelled it, that strange smell he'd been smelling ever since earlier, it was the card. He held it to his nose and took a whiff.

Rinji: Bait... wait a minute! You're just a decoy! [Rinji grabbed onto Donald's face and held up his claws very close to his eyes, which made a very sharp noise] Where is that no good Eric! Tell me where he is now! Or I swear, I'll find out what your blood tastes like.

That was when Donald began to sweat...

Usagi had led them away from the ship, for some reason Eric and Dina were content with watching as Gilroy continued his assault on Usagi. Jumping from one sand divot to the next, Usagi dodged the extremely long katana sword that shot from that horrific man's device. He retracted the blade back to the compartment by his elbow, then he shifted to a strafe, this time firing the blade directly at her from a different angle as he ran sideways. Usagi barely caught it with the edge of her blade, barely glancing it away a mere inch away from her eye. As he was once again wide open, she slid her sword along the long blade, and used that momentum to lunge directly at him and draw a symbol in the air with her sword.

Usagi: Itoryuu! Kanji! [Fired off a symbol of き or "ki" in the form of energy that went directly for Gilroy]

Gilroy quickly lunged sideways, flipping over twice, and on the second flip, he swung his elongated blade straight at the side of Usagi, she got her sword up just in time to protect her neck, but the blade was still on her arm. As he retracted the blade back toward him, the blade slid on her arm, cutting her sleeve and drawing blood. She grunted, but she did not hesitate to come at him again.

Usagi: Teisei! [Bolted directly in front of Gilroy, this time taking no chances and began slicing with great precision and power]

Gilroy had a very hard time keeping up with her, he twisted and turned all around, angling his blade to block her sudden swings. He began to sweat at the speed she was going, he could do nothing to set up an offensive.

Gilroy: Very pretty, lady! But I have a few tricks of my own!

He planned it perfectly, as she brought her sword into a piercing jab, he held up his arm and allowed her to penetrate it, her eyes widened, realizing his tactic. He aimed the blade machine straight for her forehead at a downward angle. With reflexes like a cat, Usagi jumped straight back and up, swinging with her sword, her blade ripping into his flesh and spurting blood as it was pulled from it. He cringed in horrendous pain, but his blade mechanism went off anyway, the blade tip stopping as it hit the rock surface below them. This caught her eye.

She landed on her feet, her back against the wall of the high cliffs above, beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face and her eyes scanned her opponent, who was cringing and trying to tighten his grip on his ripped up arm. They stared each other down, and Usagi took what she knew about her new opponent.

Usagi: _His blade is well crafted, especially for being so long, so far the farthest distance I've seen it go is eleven feet, before too long after that, the blade will be too heavy for him to keep a decent accuracy. However, even more curious is how it automatically stops as it hits enough resistance. He would have to manually direct it to penetrate a surface. Obviously, this is to avoid it getting..._

Usagi stood up straight, and entered into her fighting stance. Gilroy took notice of this.

Gilory: You think you got me now, don't you? Well you may have pegged me a good one, but I know you're getting tired. And I know you're got going to survive this next assault... watch this, baby!

He then aimed his sword machine and fired it in an instant, this time going straight for Usagi's chest. In an amazing show of skill, Usagi held up her sword, the flat side catching the blade dead center, into the tip, and the sword machine stopped. Gilroy cursed, and then manually pressed the button on the side to extend it, and in that very moment, Usagi raised her blade and slid it underneath the edge. The blade shot forward into the rock, digging deep into the side of the cliff.

Gilroy: NO! [Tried to retract it, but the machine made a choking noise]

In an instant, Usagi was there directly beside him, sheathing her blade.

Usagi: ItoryuuIai... NARABI!

The machine was cut into two clean pieces. The blade bent all the way down, to the point of nearly snapping as the machine fell to the ground. Before Gilroy could even turn toward her, she pulled her sword out of her sheath once again, and worked it over his side and up onto his chest. ト ツ うさぎ or "Usagi" was written all across him, and blood gushed from it once, and began to bleed at an extensive rate.

Gilroy: GAAAAHHHHHH! [Fell to his side and held his large wound] You'll pay for this you-

Usagi's hilt came down and smashed against the back of his head, instantly knocking him out cold. She quickly turned to see Eric clapping. He and Dina were still smiling, but something else caught her eye behind the two of them. There was Nikk sitting on the side of the ship, her legs hanging over the rails, watching them a safe distance away from the rest. On her face, there was the ever-so tiniest smile on her lips.

This made Usagi smile as well, but then Eric began to walk toward her.

Eric: Very good performance, my dear. However, the fact remains that you are the only thing standing in the way of me and my dear, sweet little sister. That, I'm afraid, is a problem. What do you think I should do about th-GAH!

Chio: Chio HANDOU! [Chio appeared directly beside Eric, his foot connecting solidly with the side of his head]

Eric was sent straight into the side of the cliff, even smashing into the rocks, and kicking up a large cloud of dust.

Dina: Eric-chan!

Usagi gasped with baited breath as she saw Chio standing there, but then she saw all of the scars on his body, not even noticing how burned he was, just seeing the long, ancient slice marks that covered his entire upper body as his clothes were burned to nothing but rags.

Usagi: C-Chio...

Chio saw her, and then looked away from her, his embarrassment put behind him for the time being.

Chio: Rest now, Usagi. You obviously did very well [Looking at the fallen Gilroy, who bared her name carved into his flesh]

Eric: Ooohhh, he got me good, didn't he? [Walking out of the hole in the wall with his hand on his head] It looks like we'll need to get a little serious, dear sister. [Cracking his knuckles in a very loud manner]

Dina: Are you alright, Eric-chan?

Eric: I'm alright, let's-

A huge streaking claw mark flew by directly in front of him, cutting up the entire rock floor at his feet, and stopping him cold in his tracks. That was when he heard the most peculiar laughter from up close to the top of the cliff.

Rinji: Mewhahahahaha!

Eric: Damn... [cringing]

Rinji: Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure that you're alright? [Maniacal grin]

Rinji jumped the cliff, and down the cliff he went until he was at the same level as the rest, his landing caused a huge crater about three times his size, but he stood up as if nothing happened. Then he began to walk toward Eric and Dina, looking at the situation. Then he looked at Nikk, who sat on the railing of his ship, looking even more gloomy than usual.

Rinji: So... Eric, I presume.

Eric: Indeed [Bowed a bit with his arms at his side]

Rinji: You put a card on me with a scent that draws lurkers behind me, and then you sic a giant on me in order to keep me away while you sneak in and try to kill my crew. Mewhahahahaha! Trying to exterminate one of the equations to make it easier, is that it? Pathetic! You have pissed me off to a level that I will have to deal with now. Allow me to demonstrate my point.

Rinji began to charge, his claws out and shining as he approached. However, he was stopped as he saw a man in a gas mask along his way.

Ricky: Hello. [Held up a hand]

Rinji: What are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?

Ricky: Yep [Sipped on some tea] But I can't let you pass me by.

While they were arguing, Usagi went to Chio to tend to his burns and wounds. After he got done telling her that he was fine and didn't need any attention, he looked over to their captain bickering with this new fellow.

Chio: Who is that? [Cringing as Usagi tightened the bandage on his arm]

Usagi: I think asking any questions at this point is irrelevant. We have to focus. Look [She directed his attention back over to Eric, who seemed more than a little irked at them not even paying attention to him]

Rinji: You can't tie me down with your rules! I don't even know you! I don't even know what you look like!

Ricky: It's for your own good. I need to keep you alive.

Rinji: Keep me alive?! Not that I'm worried about staying alive, but why would you care?

Ricky: You owe me money.

Rinji: What?! Me owe you money? You owe me seven cannons! I brought you the guy who put a bounty on your head!

Ricky: You wrecked my store.

Rinji: YOU DID THAT! I wasn't the one who fired off nine cannons in the middle of a tiny gunshop!

Ricky: You brought those men there.

Rinji: You can't prove a thi-

Eric: SHUT UP! Both of you! I've had enough! If you're not going to hand over my little sister... [He said with a grin, looking over toward Nikk, who looked back at him with the red and black bangs covering her eyes] I'm going to have to show you why you should!

With that said, he held out his hands and began to emit a strange mist from both of them. Soon it began to fill up the ground around him and began to widen its spread. Rinji took at few steps back as it began to get close to him. He recognized the mist, and remembered what happened to the men who touched it.

Ricky: Good thing you didn't approach him. [Pulled out a small metal box with a button on it, and pressed it]

Two cannons popped out from the ground, and before Eric could even react, they fired at both him and Dina.

Eric: GAH! [Flew into the side of the rocks.]

Dina jumped safely out of the way, and landed on her feet, her eyes quickly turned toward Ricky. With no hesitation, she crouched to an attack position, and lunged straight toward him in perfect form. With lightning fast hands, her hands came out from underneath her black trench coat, with huge lengths of a strange white bandage. She got straight up close to him, and began to wrap one of his hands to his hip.

Ricky: Hey! What are you doing?! [Quickly pulled his knife from his belt and sliced at her, making her flip backward through the air and land on her feet.]

Ricky was quick to cut the bond that held his arm and holster his knife. The two of them faced one another down. After just a moment of sizing one another up, it was Dina who made the first move. She pulled her bandage from her trench coat and swung it around much faster than Ricky expected.

Dina: Bondage whip! [With a crack, she quickly whipped the knife from his belt, and made it fly to the ground to the side of them.]

Ricky didn't even seem to take notice, instead he just stared at her, motionless. The next moment, he crouched, seeming almost embarrassed.

Ricky: Bondage? [Rubbing his fingertips together in front of his face]

Dina: Not that kind of bondage! [Face turned bright red.] Bondage Lash! [Whipped another band around at him, this time getting it caught around his arm alone as he blocked it]

It wasn't long before she pulled him toward her and pulled out another bandage, this time moving with a blinding speed and spun him around in midair. With both bandages, she began to entangle him.

Dina: Bondage Coffin! [Stopped him suddenly and slammed him onto his entangled feet, standing him up on the ground.]

She grinned and stood in front of him, she pulled out a wavy, snake-like dagger and held it close to him.

Dina: Now then, lets see what is behind that strange little mask of yours. I can't imagine you're much older than a child. [Began to walk up close to him with her hand out-stretched]

Ricky: That could be a very harmful.

Dina: Oh? Does normal air hurt?

Ricky: Harmful for your health, that is.

Without another moment to lose, the cannister on the front of his gasmask detached and shot onto her chest, sticking to her just below her neck.

Dina: What- What is this?!

Ricky crouched down low, and jumped straight back, rolling away as far from her as he possibly could.

Dina: NOO- [BOOM! Her form disappeared in a sudden explosion, kicking up much dust around her. When the dust finally settled, she lied there, her face a blank expression of unconsciousness.]

Ricky: Do come again.

Meanwhile, Eric stepped out from his hole in the side of the canyon. Rinji looked upon him as his attention was pulled from Ricky's fight that happened just to the side of him. This was a mistake, however, Eric's fog had already encompassed the rest of his figure, and his image became somewhat distorted.

Chio: I have to help him [Got to his feet with a cringe, but Usagi's hand clenched his shoulder, one of the few parts of him that was not burned. He looked at her, and saw her eyes gaze deeply into hers.]

Usagi: Stay with me, we need to protect each other, and Rinji needs to hold his own. Such is the burden of a pirate captain.

They looked on to see Eric's visage turn into a strange collage of shapes, before he finally turned into an extremely tall, and skinny man who stood six-foot ten, gazing down with a smile at Rinji.

Eric: I don't know what would make you fight on terms with my little sister, but you are sadly mistaken. She is mine to do with what I will, and if I say she comes back with me, she will, whether it is her decision or not. No one leaves the Skeleton Bros. without my say so. I don't care who comes to their aide.

Rinji: Then allow me to break your winning streak. Mewhahahahaha! Rinji Katai! [With a swoop of his leg, Rinji swiped across the fog, but as it came, the fog dispersed, and there was no Eric.]

Eric: Over here!

He came up behind the Catman, and with an armored hand, his fist came from the side of the back of his head. There was a ringing in Rinji's ears as his head was impacted, and he cringed. His claw came around with sharp traces across the air, just barely missing Eric's head as he disappeared into the fog once again.

Eric: Oh, you are very reflexive, as expected from the feline species. Hehehehe, very good, Catman Rinji.

Rinji's cat eyes traced around the fog, he couldn't count on his eyes, though. He knew this, but his ears still rang from the previous hit he took. Still, he could hear enough to sense when Eric's foot stepped harder than usual just to the side of him. Rinji put his guard up immediately, and caught Eric's arm in a block. In an instant, Rinji reposted, and his palm went straight into his face, causing him to fly back into the mist.

Rinji: Rinji Dama! [Whirled his hands around, making a ball of energy, and fired it off, causing the fog to whirl with it, and as Eric was revealed, he was struck, causing him to spin out of control.]

He took the opportunity and lunged himself straight for Eric, his claws beared and ready to strike. However, Eric gained his senses, and the machine latched to his arms sprayed a bright red mist, like the one he had seen the first night this whole catastrophe started. That was when Rinji cringed, and his eyes began to burn something fierce. He growled, his paws instinctively went to his eyes, but he faught the harsh urge to rub them, knowing that the chemical was resting on his entire fur.

Eric: Yes, you are indeed a worthy opponent. This I will admit, but this game is over!

Rinji: You talk entirely too much! [He spread his arms out wide] HAAA!

His haki errupted! With his energy, he blasted all around him, and the fog spread out with his very willpower. There he was, Rinji could not see him, but he felt his very essence, and his entire presence, but then he also felt another. Nikk stood in front of him, between him and Eric, who stood just in front of him, ready to attack him, but was stopped cold as his fist came within inches of her face.

Eric: Nikk... What are you doing?!

She stood there, her eyes just barely visible through her bangs, gazed at him with great disdain. Her gaze turned from him, back toward Rinji. There was a moment, where he swore he could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

Nikk: Kitty-chan... there is so much you don't know about me. You will forgive me in time, but like the trees leaves grow red, together, we can grow as well.

Rinji was silent, but after a moment, his eyes squinted open slightly to see her distorted image. Then he smiled.

Nikk turned to her brother, and her eyes grew wide.

Nikk: Osore...

The area became black, and even Eric could not distort the vision with his fog. Soon her stomach made a small burst, and blood spurted all over her brother's face. With a shriek, her slim, pale gut burst into a pool of blood that spilled over Eric, causing his eyes to widen as Rinji came forth through Nikk's very body. He was not Rinji, though. He was a gigantic, beastly form. His tiger stripes blackened all over his body with his muscles buldged all over him. His eyes glared, the monster inside tore from her flesh, his whole figure covered in blood, and his claws three times as long, and reaching out at a mortified Eric.

One slice, that is all it took. Eric's blood flowed out the side of his head, and his mind blanked out completely, causing him to fly straight back into the cliff which lied behind.

The image ended, and Rinji returned to his normal form. He kneeled down, his breath panting and his eyes still burning. His foes lied strewn upon the ground, their battleground. Chio and Usagi came to his aide, while Ricky sat a small ways away from the lot of them. He sat in a train of thought, and still trying to struggle his way out of the bandages that bound his arms to his hips, as they were still quite tight.

The kidnapped citizens were returned to their proper homes. Usted Island was returned back to it's normal, everyday chaos. All of the Skeleton Bros. were captured, and arrained on charges of piracy, kidnapping, and several counts of murder. Eric was especially charged, and shipped off to Impel Down.

Rinji sat in the living area of the ship, reading that morning's paper with a nice hot cup of coffee beside him.

Rinji: Oh, of course, the Marine captured the Skeleton Bros. all by themselves. Of course. Rotten bastards [Crumbling up the newspaper and throwing it perfectly into the trash bin.]

Chio: Meh, who says they don't deserve some credit, I mean they did... do... well they... ummm...

Usagi: They wet themselves enough to scare off the crowd.

Ricky: And they refused the insurance claim on my shop, saying that it was on "suspicious terms."

Rinji: You destroyed it yourself! [Righted himself] Anyway, I would like to say welcome to our two new crewmates. Though, I don't think I know either of them well enough to announce this as such, but still, they don't bother me too much, and I think I can grow to tolerate them overtime. Cheers! [Raises up his coffee mug, and the rest of them raised their assorted drinks, though it was quite the back-handed compliment.]

Nikk: What position do I get on the crew, anyway?

The others looked at each other, their positions were already spelled out, but they weren't entirely sure for her.

Rinji: We'll decide on that on a later date... Right now, the important thing is what lies ahead of us... We are entering what many have named "The New World."

Chio: Yeah, things will not be so easy along this way. We'll need to stick together if we're going to survive. I'd like to think we're ready.

Usagi: We are. [She nodded]

Chio: Are we? [He looked at her, then over to their captain.]

Rinji: Yes, we are.


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Side II

A Door that Opens

Prologue

Marineford, meeting place of all of the very top ranking personel in the World Government's military. In attendance to the official meeting that day were all of the Red Guards. These men and women of the Marines were charged with the protection of the passage between the Grandline and the New World. Among their roster was Vice Admirals: Sam Polatsu, Kitomo Rise, Haime Yattez, Despard Titan, and Gomez Jere. They sat in their designated places in a room, each on a sitting pillow with Captain Ensin residing over the meeting, at the end of the row. He stood facing them with his hands behind his back.

Ensin: I'd like to thank you all for coming here in such short notice. As you all know, recently there has been a heightened number of pirates on the rise, while many of them are being handled, there has been one in particular that has caught the attention of the Fleet Admiral, and many of his higher ranking subordinants. [Holding up a Wanted Poster] Catman Rinji, a new bounty of 200,000,000 a very troublesome pirate captain of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, and his crew, Lightning Legs Runagai Chio, bounty of 90,000,000, and Ink-Blade Usagi also a bounty of 90,000,000.

All of their eyes turned to the Wanted Poster, and they all widened.

Rise: Heheheh, really? A cat?

Gomez: Mehmehmehmehmehmeh! Have you tried using Catnip?

Ensin: Catman Rinji is part of a rare species that is only found in the New World, on an Island that has remained hidden, even from the World Government's wide spread intelligence. His overall goal is not yet known, but his actions have disgraced the Naval Marines to an extent that his bounty has nearly doubled as a result.

Yattez: Ooohh? What has he done to piss off the higher ups?

Rise: You mean you haven't heard? [She fixed her sunglasses as she spoke] This little kitten cut up Kola's face, he can't even show his head in the light, from what I hear.

Despard: That bad?

Sam: It's far worse than you think as of now.

All their attention turned to Vice Admiral Polatsu.

Sam: He had to be moved to the Mental Health Facility in G-5. The scars he obtained at the hands of Catman Rinji drove him literally to the breaking point. He was taken to the hospital for his injuries and he refused any medical assistance. He did not see anyone, not even his wife. He hid in his room, never accepting food, and never accepting any sort of help. He felt so ugly that he decided to break the mirror in his room, and with the shards that fell in his bathroom sink...

There was a long pause, where-in Sam took a long drag off of his pipe. All of them almost quivered with anticipation.

Rise: You don't mean... he...

Sam: Yes. He carved the flesh off of his face, and decided to wear a mask.

All of them were extremely dumbfounded at this information. Even Captain Ensin was not privy to this information.

Sam: Needless to say, he was given a medical discharge... however... the ship that was going to carry him home never made it to its destination. It was found just four days ago, every single man was killed on it, and Former Lt. Commander Kola was nowhere to be found.

This brought a horrible silence to the room, the rest of them felt most uncomfortable. At length, Ensin finally cleared his throat.

Ensin: I beg your pardon, Vice Admirals. But lets stay on topic. Catman Rinji was spotted on Usted Island. It is believed that he means to enter the New World.

Rise: Usted, you say? [A certain glow seemed to hit her.]

Yattez: Damn, that puts him in Rise's sector.

Sam: It cannot be helped.

Ensin: This is correct, Vice Admiral Kitomo Rise has been selected to track down and capture the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. On behalf of the Fleet Admiral's Staff, I wish you luck in your endeavours.

Rise: Of course, this is my specialty, I love cats. Don't wait up guys!

The rest of them looked with jealousy as he got up from her seating position and started to walk out of the meeting room, straightening her Justice Coat.

Usagi's brush moved over the parchment with smooth, graceful elegance. Whenever she ran out of ink, she dipped her brush back into the vial, and kept up the characters. These were poetry, when she didn't have any ideas for a story, she wrote these short little poems that had a small beat, and sometimes even a rhyme scheme to them. The kanji came to her easily that day, and she was writing with more of an edge to her handwriting today; did that mean she was anxious about something? She turned toward the two in their room, snoring away. Chio slept on his pallet, while Ricky slept on his newly hung hammock. She shared a room with Nikk, and Rinji always had his Captain's quarters. Although, Rinji could sleep anywhere if he really put his mind to it. There were days where he slept on the table bench, or even on the stairs, where he was very prone to be stepped on.

The ship was now equipped with eight cannons, all thanks to Ricky and his destroyed shop. He took with him everything that wasn't destroyed along with it, and although he said that he didn't have much left, she started to wonder why eight cannons wasn't much.

All of this train of thought was interrupted by a chill that ran up her spine, and Usagi turned to see Nikk standing right behind her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Nikk: I'm bored...

Usagi: [Panting] Did you mop the kitchen, like I asked?

Nikk: Yeah, still bored. Tried to draw dead leaves on trees, that got boring. Tried to reread my book, that got boring. Tried to write Rinji a depressing letter, that was fun, but then it got boring.

All of these things made Usagi nod, but cock an eyebrow as she spoke.

Usagi: Well...

That was when both of them heard a loud "Mewhahahahaha!" from outside.

Usagi: You could go see what the Captain's up to! It sounds like he's having fun outside.

That was when both of them heard the Captain's whistle, they got up from their sitting position. Usagi jumped straight at the boy's door and hit it hard, causing Ricky to fall straight off of his hammock.

The whole crew ran up to the deck and saw the Captain. Rinji had a fishing pole in his hand, a whole tackle box, and three fish bones on the ground at his feet. He held his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight as he looked far off at sea.

Rinji: Mewhahahahaa! There it is! [Pointing]

The rest of them looked off deep over the horizon, but none of them saw anything.

Chio: There what is?

Rinji: You don't see it? [Trying to point harder.]

There was a long pause.

Usagi: ...no...

Rinji: Don't look over the horizon! It IS the horizon!

Nikk: It's the Red Line.

That was when the rest of them adjusted their eyes, and there it was. The mountain range when on for kilometers upon kilometers, and it was taller than any normal man could possibly climb. The Red Line was their halfway point, through all of the dangers of the Grand Line, it was known as paradise compared to what awaited them beyond that rocky, natural structure: The New World! All of his hopes, all of his dreams could come true in that place! The possibilities were absolutely sky-rocketing

Nikk: How do we get past it?

Rinji was torn away from his marvelous train of thought.

Rinji: Huh? Say what?

Nikk: How do we get past it?

There was, once again, a long pause.

Chio: Well I hate to say it, but she's right, the only real way to get past it is through Marineford, and, well, obviously we're not qualified to gain admittance.

Rinji: Gah! [Sweat drop] W-w-well! There is always going under it! We could cross the Red Line underneath it and meet all of the mermaids of Fishman Isl-

Usagi: We don't have a bubble-painted ship.

Rinji: GAH! Damnit! I forgot to get that while we were in Usted! Why didn't any of you remind m- [All of them smashed him down into the ground]

Crew: You're the Captain!

Rinji: [Got back up and looked at the Red Line, put his chin on his palm, and pianoed his cat fingers on his cheek.] Well... uummm... I could...well... ummmmm

Ricky: I could pack our hull with explosives and blow us over the mountain.

Usagi: Well, I'm sure if we survive, we can all swim to the next isl- [Slap!] Nuff said...

Chio: I'd have a better chance kicking us over the Red Line.

Rinji: Oh oh! I got it! If we disguise our ship like a big, wooden horse, we could just sail through Marineford, and they wouldn't know the difference!

Long pause...

Usagi: Maybe I could sign autographs?

Rinji: meh... [Back to pianoing his fingers on his cheek.] Damnit... We're so close...

Chio: And yet, so fa-

Rinji: Shush! Look! [Points]

Usagi: Yes, we saw the Red Line, it was nice.

Rinji: No! Look!

All of them looked at the sea, and on it, they saw a small little life boat sailing in no particular direction.

Ricky: A lifeboat like that is bound to be worth at least two thousand belli. It's older, but it is sturdy.

Rinji: Exactly, get the rope!

After many tries, they finally were able to wrangle the life boat, and were able to pull it up on deck once they got another rope tied to the back.

Chio: Rinji, look at this!

Rinji poked his head over the rails of their ship, and saw that a young lady lied in the lifeboat, either asleep or unconscious. They were much more careful with bringing the lifeboat to the deck and set it down. She was a pretty girl, with long, blond hair, a bright blue dress, and black slippers to match her black ribbon in her hair. Once the boat was set down, they examined her, but it wasn't long before her eyes opened wide and she sat up in the boat.

Alice: [GASP!] Oh my! How long was I asleep? Dearest me, I feel positively famished. Is it tea time already?

There was, for the 90th time, a long pause.

She stirred her tea with a spoon, and never took her eyes off of Rinji. To his surprise, she didn't stop smiling. Unlike most, who seemed to cock an eyebrow at his appearance, she seemed to be inspired by his presence. They all sat around the table, (sans Ricky, who sat in the crow's nest) looking at her, that is, other than Nikk, who sat in the corner writing in her little notebook. Alice set the tea cup down on the saucer and took a bite out of a small rice cracker that Usagi prepared.

Alice: How nice of all of my friends to visit me! I cannot believe you're all here! However did you find me?

Usagi: You were drifting out at sea in a lifeboat; it's a miracle we found you. [Biting on some celery]

Alice: Indeed! I just got back from the other side! [Her smile widened]

Rinji: The other side? You mean the New World?

Alice: Well, it's not all that new. It's existed for quite a moment, indeed. But in respects for this world, I suppose you could call it new. Though that's like calling a tortoise older than a snapping turtle. There's no real way of knowing, you just know one is far older than the other. Unless it's a Mock-Turtle.

Rinji: A mock... tur- okay, we're getting off topic. We've been traveling for a while, and we're not entirely sure how we're going to get to the New World. We've had some ideas, and many of mine were great, of course.

Chio: They were God-awful. Writing a letter to the Fleet Admiral and telling him you will give him chocolate if he leaves the New World gate open for an hour?

Rinji: That would have worked if you hadn't torn up the letter.

Alice: Are you the Raven? [Pointing at Chio]

Chio: The what?

Alice: The Raven! I've heard so much about the Raven, and I thought you might at least know him.

Chio: Do I even look remotely similar to a Raven?

Rinji: Once again! Way off topic... How can we get to the New World?

Alice: Oh! It's quite simple, really...

All of them kept looking at her, but she just sat there, sipping her tea, and smiling at them all. She placed an empty teacup down and held up the saucer toward Rinji.

Alice: Please, sir, can I have some more?

Rinji: Oh, come on! [He licked his palm and ran it across his head, rubbing his ear a bit.] Nikk! Maybe you can talk to her.

Nikk: I don't like her.

All eyes turned to Nikk, who didn't look back.

Alice: Oh... dear. Well I suppose that is going to happen.

Rinji: Well, that's no good. Alright, perhaps if we got to the Red Line, you could show us how to get to the New World, right Alice?

Alice: Certainly! You all need to get back there as soon as possible, whatever will the Duchess do without her precious cat?

Rinji: Wait, the who with the what now?

Usagi: Ummm... Rinji, I don't even know if we're all talking about the same-

Nikk: You're wasting your time. She's crazy. She's a rich girl who was so over-privileged, that her parents didn't even make her live in the real world.

Alice: Some might say "Mad as a Hatter."

Usagi: Oh come on, Nikk, you can't just assume that she's a rich gir-

Nikk: Fancy cotton dress with frills, an extremely expensive sapphire necklace, polished shoes and knee-high socks. There is not a blemish on her anywhere, namely her hands. She has no signs of even having a single hard day's work. From what I can tell, she's just a snobbish airhead who has never lived in the real world.

Alice: That's quite enough! I'll have you know that I am a fully functional member of society, and I will not stand for wild accusations!

Nikk: I don't remember asking.

Rinji: Alright, alright, that's enough. We don't need to start any unpleasantries. We're just looking for the-

Alice: Well _you _could do for some manners! [Got up from her seat and started trudging toward Nikk]

Nikk: Why don't you go ahead and teach me, if you're not too busy powdering your nose? [stood up and trudged toward Alice]

Usagi: Girls! Please! There's no need-

Alice: I'll show you just how much I can teach you! [put her hands out to either side] Dori Dori no-

Nikk: Osore! [Clenched her fists tight as the area around them turned both white and black at the same time like a Yin and Yang]

Chio: Ladies! Plea-

Ricky: [From outside] Captain! Marines off the-[BOOM! The ship rocked back and forth suddenly]

Rinji: Ah, damn! Cannon fire! All hands on deck! NOW!

Everyone jumped up from their seats and hurried toward the deck. There was indeed a Marine vessel off the port bow, at the five o'clock position, at least four hundred yards away and closing.

Rinji: Ricky! To the cannons!

Ricky was already sliding down the main mast, going below deck, and into the main hallway, where four cannons sat, and Nikk followed him.

Alice: Oh, dear me! Are they after us? But I thought they only tracked thieves and pirates.

Rinji paused, wondering why she didn't notice the Jolly Roger with the eye-patched cat and the crossbones.

Rinji: Well... see, about that-

Chio: Captain! [Holding a seeing-glass] It's a Vice Admiral's ship. I can't see which one it is, though. [Handed it to Rinji, who looked out toward it]

Rinji: It's Rise, damn. Vice Admiral Rise is not an enemy to be taken lightly. Prepare yourselves for combat! She prefers to board the ships she goes after.

Ricky fired off three cannons, and the fourth was fired by Nikk. Though they were not direct hits, they were very close, slowing them down, but not stopping them.

Seaman: Admiral Rise! We'll be along-side them within five minutes. Shall I prepare the troops for a boarding party?

Rise: Yes, leave the Catman to me; I plan on handling him personally.

Seaman: Yes, ma'am! [Turned toward the men] Prepare the swords and rifles!

Rise lit a cigarette and took a long drag as her ship approached the oncoming vessel. She thought of what that Catman did to Lt. Commander Kola and she shuttered a bit. This may prove more difficult than she previously thought. Still, it was her duty, and she would not squelch it.

The cannon fire had stopped for the moment, all of the Marines stood by with their swords drawn and their boarding ropes ready to swing onto the Panno Marie. Rinji's crew stood ready as well, all of them watching as Vice Admiral Rise walked toward them with a communicator in one hand, and a very large den den mushi held by one of her underlings.

Rise: Catman Rinji! [Through a megaphone den den mushi] You have a bounty on your head for 200,000,000 belli! I am giving you the chance to come quietly! Failure to comply will result in your forced apprehension! You have thirty seconds to comply!

Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Little do they know, I have a perfect comeback for just such an occasion. Chio! Hand me my megaphone den den mushi...

Chio: Ummm we traded it for food.

Rinji: Eh?! Damn, that's right, that was the night we had shrimp and steak. Damn... and it was worth it.

Rise: Ten seconds to reply!

Rinji: Hell! Chio! Send them your butt cheeks!

Without any hesitation, Chio dropped his trousers, and the entire crew gasped. Usagi's cheeks went completely red, diverting her eyes.

Rise: So... [Looking through a seeing glass] It's such a shame, he has quite the attractive rear-end. Oh well. Apprehend them immediately!

The entire Marine crew roared with the attack as they began to swing into action! After pulling up his pants, Chio kicked up his rokubo and swung it around, smashing it into one of the oncoming Marines as he swung in from a rope. Rinji spun around, slicing the air to create haki-induced energy claws to slice down two of them as they came in, and Usagi drew her sword and charged with the intent to slice them down.

However, her blade was stopped as a very powerful blade reacted just in time to catch her attack.

Hammer: Hmmmmm, I see, so you are the swordsman of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. [Towering over her with a height of six-foot three inches, his sword was a bastard sword with a much wider range than normal. A grin crossed his face] I love a good challenge!

Hammer swung his sword from the side, making Usagi bring her sword up and block with her hand on the flat side of her sword to add to her defense. The force of the strike caused her to slide slightly and cringe as he put a great deal of force into the blow.

While the others fought off the other Marines, Alice stood there, she frowned as they tried to do harm to her new friends, and one of them even came toward her.

Seaman: Admiral! They have a hostage! We need to get her out of here immediately! [Turning back toward the Vice Admiral]

Rise: Turn back to her, you idiot!

Just as the recruit turned back toward Alice, she was already two inches in front of him, wielding a knife. The blade cut him deep, and he was thrown straight back with such a powerful force behind the blow. His head knocked into another Marine behind him, and both of them were knocked out of commission.

Rise frowned at this, seeing that her entire crew was being downplayed by these lowly pirates. Even Hammer, who was far too slow, even with all of his power, was cut several times on his torso by the pink-haired samurai girl, and he fell. Then she turned toward their Captain, the Catman, who was surrounded by her men.

Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! Who wants to pet kitty?! [showed his shining, sharpened claws toward them, causing them to take a step back in hesitation] Rinji Nikyu! [Disappeared in a flash!]

Just as they were stunned by the sudden disappearance, the Catman appeared beside one of their heads, and slammed his fist straight into his cheek.

Rinji: Busoshoku! RINJI KEN!

Haki blaired through his fist, and with a force that went through him, and hit the next one in the face, then the force also struck a third one, just with not as much of a hit. However, the second and first flew straight into him, knocking him into two more, bringing down all five of them! Before any of them could react, the cat went by in a flash of cutting claws, bringing down the remainder of them. That was until Vice Admiral Rise caught his fist in mid-strike and held him at bay with very little effort. Rinji pulled back and landed on his feet.

Rise: HOOYOO! [swiped a blinding-speed kick straight for Rinji, striking him square in the maw]

Rinji: Errrr! [Slid back and flipped back onto his feet to gain his balance, wiping his chin] Mewhahaha! Not a bad thrust.

Rise: I see your bounty was well placed, Rinji. [threw her Justice Trench Coat to the side and took a fighting stance]

Rinji: That's Captain Rinji to you, Vice Admiral Rise. And if you think you're going to shoe yourself in for the next position of Admiral, well... that's what Kola said. [Grin]

Rise: [Scowled instantly, and then jumped straight forward, her leg extended into a flying dragon kick] HAUUUU!

Rinji caught onto her leg with one claw and powered up one hand with red haki, striking his palm straight into her gut, causing her to fly back and hit her rump onto the deck. She flips back into a kip up, she saw Rinji just in time to dodge his next attack. With no hesitation, she struck him with three fast punches to his chest and then a whirling kick to his head that sent him straight back.

Rise: Hawwww! [Ran straight for him and then skidded across the deck with a kick that was aimed straight for his chest]

Rinji: [Instantly jumped into the air and balled up his haki] Rinji Dama! [Blasted the ball straight into her onslaught]

Rise: Geppou! [Dodged to the side of the attack in midair, but found that the Catman was right beside her as she did, thinking fast, she caught both of his claws by the wrists.]

They both struggled to gain the upper-hand. Neither of them attempted a kick, as it may cause the other to knock them off balance. Both of them, at the exact same time figured it was time to pull out their trump cards.

Rise: Taru Taru no... [Hands began to melt into tar, making his wrists imprisoned]

Rinji: GAH! Nani?!

Rise: KANGOKU! [pushed his hands against his chest and made them stick there, almost as if to mummify him]

The tar was tough, and even if it did budge, there was no way he could fight like that. Rise's hands turned back to normal now that he was tarred up.

Rinji: What the hell is this?! A devil fruit power?

Rise: Very perceptive of you, kitten. Very few have forced me to use the Taru Taru no Mi. As it makes me completely made of tar.

Rinji: ...Ewwwww

Rise: What do you mean "Ewww?!" How rude!

Then she noticed that Rinji closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth. Before she could power another Taru Taru attack, she knew it was already to late.

Rinji: Busoshoku! [Burst from the tar entrapment, making tar fly all over the place.] Rinji... [thrusted his arms forward and powered them with a bright, yellow powerful light.] Two-Palm SLAM!

With his two palms he emitted a gigantic blair of haki energy that went into Rise hard on her torso, forcing her hands to change back from their tar form to normal. She was blasted straight back her spin hitting the rail of the ship with a horrible thud! The rail cracked under the pressure, and Rise, unable to turn into Tar with all of the haki, could not cushion the fall. She crouched on all fours, panting, and sweating. Rinji panted as well, his energy was running low with all of the haki use, he knew that she was a logia, and his normal attacks were not going to work on her.

Rinji: _She obviously didn't earn the rank of Vice Admiral with a simple devil fruit, that much is for certain. She fights like a demon, and her strength is unmistakable. If this fight carries on much longer, this may not end well for me._

Rinji stood in his fighting stance, and as Rise rose up into her own, she got as much energy back as she could, but the pain in her spinal cord could not be ignored.

Seaman: Admiral! Look!

Both Rise and Rinji looked to see the Marine pointing toward the front of their ships. Everyone looked to see that they were, indeed, very close to the Red Line. They were at least half a mile away from it, and closing in on it fast with all of the winds pushing them forward.

There was no more time to waste. Rise quickly began to sprint toward the catman, the pain in her back roaring with a great, horrible burn.

Rise: Taru Taru Noo- wha... [Stopped in her tracks as a blue, glowing butterfly fluttered by her face.]

Before any of them even had a chance to look around, there were so many swarms of bright, glowing blue butterflies all around them. They were all around Rise especially, and the other Marines. Glistening with every motion, they were beautiful. None of them deviated from their flight patterns as they made waves that matched the sea's. Rinji was also mesmerized by this display, but he realized he lost sight of his enemy. Instead he saw Alice, who stood not too far behind him, who was waving her arms around.

Alice: Dori Dori no Kochou!

Rinji: What... [Unbelieving of her ability, but then remembered how fast they were approaching the Red Line]

He looked to the front to see that they were well underway of a head-on collision.

Rinji: Chio! Nikk! Get to the helm immediately! Divert us from the Red Line!

Chio kicked the next one down who was also distracted by the butterflies all around them. He nodded to Rinji and whirled around for another kick at two of them who blocked his way from the helm. He dashed toward the helm.

Rinji: Nikk!

Nikk opened the door to see the beautiful butterfly images, and her mouth went gape for one whole second before she sterned herself again and saw the source of it. Then her mouth turned more to a frown than anything.

Nikk: Osore...

Rise: Damnit! Rinji, where did you go? You're still on this ship [swiping her hand at the butterflies, searching] I will find you again! Just keep talking and accept it! Where- whoa...

The area around her turned black, and strangely, the entire ship began to glow a sort of grayish tint. There in front of Vice Admiral Rise was a subordinate under her command, or so it seemed. It was very hard to tell as most of his face was chewed off, and his skull was gaping out from beneath two flaps of skin. Butterflies that seemed to have turned red were all over him, seemingly chewing off his skin little by little.

Rise: Private! What happe-

Blood spurted from his wounds and began to cover the deck. He called for help in whispers and reached out for her with blood-covered hands.

Alice: What... [Looked toward Nikk] What are you up to!? Don't taint my beautiful creations with your horrific, monstrous images!

Nikk: I was here first...

Rinji: Girls! Not the time! Chio! Divert us!

Chio: I can't! The helm's stuck! This wind is far too hard!

Usagi: Captain! Look!

All of them looked to see that there was, indeed a gray glow coming not only from the ship, but also on a large portion of the Red Line that they were headed for.

Rinji: What the...

Rise was just about to sneak up on the Catman, but stopped as she looked at the mountain. What was this thing before them. It looked like a blazing hole in the middle of the mountain. If the ship collided with it and was destroyed, then it didn't matter what she did, she would be killed in the seas.

Alice: Stop it! You're disrupting my dream energy!

Nikk: You stop it, you're interrupting my nightmare energy.

Both of them stared each other down, black and white energy collided and the gray hole in the mountain widened, and that was it. The ship did not alter course. The nose of the ship passed straight through it, and some of the marines jumped straight off board as it went in. Rinji on the other hand began to think faster than the speed of light.

Rinji: _So, it seems my journey to find Nekoshima will be cut short afterall. Still, it was a great run. From the Cross Pirates, to the Seacats, and now with my loyal crew who will see the end of my journey with me. I'm sorry Kiria, Migoto... Father, I will not see the likes of you again. Perhaps we shall meet on the shores of the great Lion's Gate. Like a good Captain, I shall die with my ship, Panno Marie... Panno... Mother._

That was when the entire ship was engulfed in the bright light, and all of them felt the ship dip down, and fall. Everyone on board began to fall down a gigantic hole. Inside a wide downward tunnel that started out completely black. As Rinji fell down that hole, the walls turned checkered in black and white, then black and red, then black and green, and more and more colors came abroad all around him. Then there were chess-pieces! All around him, giant ones, and they were being played by giant hands! Down and down, he fell. He lost sight of his crew, and of his ship, but he just kept on falling.

He started to see birds, so many birds flying all around him. They must have been rainbow birds because they were all colors of the rainbow, and they flew like they were rays from a rayleigh prism. Red, blue, yellow,green, and purple... but was purple really real in those colors? Or did they just sort of mix in an optical illusion? Ah, who cared, he just kept falling and falling.

Things did not lighten up, either. This time he was seeing stripes of purple and pink, all around him they swirled and whirled like a barbershop decoration. That was when he noticed it was all around him, even above and below. The entire place swirled purple and pink, even looking like a whirlpool underneath him, one that came up toward him, but then the end of it grew big green eyes, and that was when a menacing grin came about to stare him down. It was yet another cat, quite the large one whose purple and pink-striped fur appeared in bits and pieces,and it gazed at him. It was a distorted mirror image of himself, as he held the same look on his face, and he reached out to the other cat, who reached out to him at the same time. But then the cat went back to a grin, and winked at him.

He fell faster, and through the hole he went. He blacked out completely for a moment. And when he opened his eyes, there were at least ten or fifteen spears pointed at his head from all around. All of them were in the form of playing card symbols (spades, hearts, etc.) and they were all held up by playing card men. They all looked serious, their helmets of red and black covering their eyes, but their mouths with gritted, menacing teeth.

Cards: NO ONE SEES THE QUEEN!

Their voices rang throughout what looked like a castle, and all of the halls echoed in response. There was Rinji, sitting up and looking around himself at all of them. He sighed, flapping his bottom lip in despair.

Rinji: Brilliant...

Nikk stood at the bottom of a very tall hill, one that had the most red grass she had ever seen. In fact, everything was red there. The tree branches were a slightly darker shade of red, the sky was a bright, bright red, some would even call it pink. Cardinals flocked away from the tree as they saw Nikk's movement, but all of the cardinals combined to make one gigantic cardinal, who also continued to fly. She looked at this with a face that was a mixture of intrigue, and ambiguity. She looked down toward the other side of the hill to see a running river of blood-colored water. She couldn't help but admire how evenly it flowed down from a little crook in the maroon-colored rocks above, down onto the sandy red mud and into a small little stream down toward a crimson lake. Then there were the leaves on the scarlet willows, so divine in their beauty, so smooth and swaying. That's when she saw it, a piercing blue light in the midst of the lake, there stood someone that looked very much like Alice, only she was clad in a very different dress than before.

She stood in a graceful stance, her hands to either side of her, and her nose raised toward the sky. Her eyes were closed, and she stood silent as the light emitted from her all around. She stood there in sweet bliss, her dress was that of great royalty, all made out of a fine blue fabric like mink with a golden trim. Her tiara was now more like a real crown. It was a beautiful white gold with a sapphire tear-drop gem in the center of it.

Nikk: Alice?

This made the girl's eyes open wide, and stare directly at Nikk. The simple bright blue color of her eyes convinced Nikk that this was not Alice.

Nikk: Who are you?

The girl grinned at her and raised up her hand, which glowed a dark blue.

?:You're the reason I am free now... You're the reason I came to be in this world.

Nikk: You didn't answer my question...

Alys: I'm Alys, and now I shall be Queen of Wonderland. Then, when I rule on high in both the red kingdom and the white kingdom, you shall be the reason I escape this world, and conquer all of the seas of your world.

Nikk wasn't quite paying attention at that moment, she was too busy scribbling something down in a notepad. There was a long pause, a pause that annoyed Alys quite a bit.

Nikk: How's this? [held up a drawing of a stick figure with a crown and a dress while it's on fire]

Alys: Don't mock me! You'll pay for your insubordination! [Opens her hands toward Nikk and unleashes a gigantic, white dragon that materializes out of absolutely nowhere, and flies directly toward her]

Nikk wasted no time in putting her hands out to either side of herself.

Nikk: Osore! Bukkakou! [Created a gigantic black serpent's head that seemed to be made of an oozing ebony muck. She unleashed the full length of the gigantic black reptile.]

To Alys's surprise, the White Dragon was spattered all over its maw with the black, oozing waste of the oily serpent. Before long it was entirely engulfed. The now-black dragon stopped in its steps, and turned around, back toward Alys.

Alys: What... ?

With no warning, it charged back straight toward the so-called "Queen of Wonderland."

Alys: No! [held up both hands and caused golden chains to bind the dragon to the ground. It struggled, chomping at Alys as it was under Nikk's control.]

With no more use for it, Alys quickly put her hand on the very tip of its maw, and in no time, it began to shine underneath the black muck. In an instant, the dragon was decimated. The flares and sparks flew, and the great, red lake calmed down with the two of them staring each other down.

Before Usagi knew it, she was in a small raft boat with two paddles on either side of her. So many sights to see in such a new world. Was this THE New World? She didn't remember anyone mentioning a lizard man having a serious talk with a bee, while both of them wore rain jackets. She floated down the river, and while the lizard and the bee were intrigued sights, indeed, she happened upon a stone that tried to come up with jokes off the top of its... head? The stone had a face carved in the side of it, and it kept talking... and talking.

Stone: Why is peanut butter different from jam? You can't peanut butter your thumb in someone's eye! Hahaha! Thank you, thank you, I'm here forever... Now then... why-

Usagi was somewhat glad to be rowing away from that one there. Then, that's when she heard a very calm, soothingmusic in the air . In fact, it was very much cultured toward her own homeland, if maybe a little heavy toward the flute. She rowed closer toward the beautiful music, she passed many small bits of land that stuck out of the water, many of them with flowers that looked deflated. The grass, however, was the brightest green she had ever seen. Then, to her surprise, sakura blossoms began to fall. All around her they fell and floated atop the water. They were as pink as her hair, and flowed so evenly with the wind, that if someone were to tell her that this was, indeed a dream world, she would believe them undeniably. That was when she came to the music, it was being played from a record player. And who was this young lady sitting on a blanket on the shore of a smaller isle in the middle of a seemingly endless ocean?

She sat peacefully on the blanket, her eyes closed, and her tea set across the blanket in front of her. She poured herself another cup of sake, and slowly sipped it, admiring the taste.

Usagi: Excuse me... [Stepping out of her raft and onto the shore of the island.] Do you know where we are?

Sakura simply opened her eyes toward Usagi, at least acknowledging her existance. She sipped her sake some more, the steam from the sake going a good ways up before dissipating. That was when Usagi began to take a closer look at the sword Sakura wore on her side. It was an absolutely gorgeous sword, an O Wazamono, a very rare type, indeed. She noticed that the young lady was also admiring Migoto Hoshi at Usagi's side.

Usagi: I'm... sorry? Did I interrupt you?

Sakura: No, I was beginning to bore of this anyway, I'm happy you happened along. To answer your question, yes, I know exactly where we are [sip].

Usagi: Oh?

Sakura: The dream world, as there is no other explanation.

Usagi: Yes, I assumed something was wrong when I saw a fly eat a venus fly trap whole.

Sakura: [sip] And as such, my boredom can easily be satiated...

Usagi: Your boredom? What would satiate y- [In an instant, Sakura's sword was out, along with Usagi's and directly in front of each other, their swords clashed.]

Usagi held her sword and sheathe with the blade only partially exposed, just enough to catch the attack in time. Her arms felt as if they would tremble under the pressure of Sakura's slash. With that one attack, both fighters gauged one another's strength. Sakura jumped back as Usagi unsheathed her sword completely and sliced toward her. Their stances were very different, while neither of them left any visible openings, they both noticed an obvious difference in training.

Usagi: What are you doing?!

Sakura: You agreed, this is the dream world. Since I am bored and dreaming, I wish to use my time more wisely. If I can train in my sleep, then the world will be my oyster.

Usagi: But you don't understand! I'm not- [Held up her sword once again to catch Sakura's oncoming slice, just barely holding her at bay.]

Sakura: Itoryuu: Jinsoku Oni...

Gaining up a great amount of strength, Sakura was able to plow straight through Usagi's defence and force her to dive to the side as the blade cut a shallow bleeder on the side of her cheek. She had had enough! The swordswoman of the Daro Daro family sheathed her sword and prepared for the next strike before Sakura could fully even turn around.

Usagi: ItoryuuIai! Rakugaki!

Usagi lunged at her with her sword a simple blurr of traces in the air, and Sakura actually putting forth a good amount of effort to block each and every one at the exact point that they appeared. Their blades moved with amazing bright flashes reflecting the light around them before Usagi finally caught their blades together in a battle for strength and endurance. Finally, both of them actually moved around one another, their sword blades sliding off of one another, causing Usagi to catch herself on one hand and flip in the air twice before landing on her feet and facing down her new opponent.

That was when Dracule Sakura's sleeve cleanly sliced open. As this happened, a very small grin appeared on Sakura's face. Before Usagi could even ask another question, Sakura spoke.

Sakura: Life is good...

Slowly, Rinji rose to his feet, all of the halberds pointed all around his head, and all of the red and black knight helms gazing at him as he did. The card soldiers kept their gaze upon him very closely, and all of them shouted at him at once again.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Their voices echoed throughout the entire castle once again, and he hesitated, he didn't want to cut his hands on their sharp blades. He was just about to raise his hands in the air when one of them thrust his blade a little too far to hurry him up. This blade nicked his cheek, he felt a burning sensation, and then he felt the blood run down his chin, and onto his zuit suit. A drop of blood landed on his tie, and beside his tie.

Rinji froze. He just got this tie in Usted Island. This suit was just carefully lint-rolled and pressed to a fine, perfectly flat finish with an excellent crease in the sleeves and the sides of his shirt and greyish jacket. This one bastard of a cardman just thrusts forward and ruined it!

His vision turned red. Before any of them knew anything, his entire body began to whirl and disfigure in their vision as a gigantic haze of energy surged through his entire body, and his eyes literally glowed red.

"Busoshoku!" Thrusted his hands forward. "Rinji Shogekiha!"

A huge chunk of their ranks were shattered, and many of them went flying as a shockwave cut straight through them. They were smashed against the walls all around them. Glasses broke all around the room, and columns cracked under a horrible pressure. The royal Queen of Heart's castle shook from the very foundations as the Catman's fury was unleashed. Those who could still fight swung their halberds toward the raging pirate captain, but he merely landed his padded feet onto the flats of their blade and swung a kick straight for their faces as he jumped farther down the room. Ducking and dodging their blades, he flipped and jumped his way through them, slicing the faces of any of them who posed an obstacle. After taking a few more cuts from passing blades, he even pulled a pole-arm from one of the random ones, and lunged at a whole line of them, close-lining the lot of them and torpedoed into the next one. He landed onto a cardknight's head and twisted his helmet around to where he could not see, but it was just then that his senses picked up a lance flying straight through the air behind him. It was the kind of sense he couldn't explain, but it appeared that something or someone was warning him to move out of the way, and he did. He jumped over the cardknight's head and landed behind him, causing the lance to impale him in the upper chest.

Rinji took this chance to run, and fast. He finally made it to the hall, and thankfully seemed that the coast was clear. He rushed out of the room and into the royal hallway of the castle. This was such a strange place, indeed, as all of the hallway was decorated with hearts, and very large portraits of a woman completely dressed in black and red, with hearts being depicted through the whole of her dress. He looked at her portrait in the eyes as he ran by it, and the pupils seemed to follow him, staring him down and making a chill run up his spine. He hurried down the dark, red-carpeted hallway until he came to a crossing, and heard more card guards scurrying all around the castle.

"You cards! Down that way! Do not let the catman leave this place! Destroy him, and everyone in your way! Destroy the desks while you're at it, because they could mean to get in your way! While you're at it, destroy the lamps! They have always plotted against us! GO!" More armour clattered around as Rinji jumped up onto the ceiling beams and held his place with his claws digging into the wood, and balancing him onto it as he watched them scurry around below.

"Desks?..." Rinji watched them with great curiosity. "Lamps?" This didn't sound good at all.

"Washi Higyou..." Sakura once again made a very swift strike with her sword, this time from a distance, and the energy she produced turned into the form of an eagle as its wings spread. Usagi poised herself, and decided that this fight was already going on for far too long.

"Itoryuu: Hentaigana!" Her sword moved swiftly, with a dexterity very rarely seen in any form of sword technique. Just as Sakura's attack fired, not even a second passed by as Usagi's attack came to meet hers. Both attacks collided, Sakura's energized, Japanese symbol of "Konki" or "energy" stopped it in its tracks.

Sakura saw Usagi jump straight backward, and decided it would be wise to follow suit. The two energies mixed for a millisecond before causing a horrible combustion. Sakura was swift in getting out of the way, but she caught a bad portion of the blast and was sent into a gigantic flower stem which was as hard as a tree trunk. The flower fell straight over in front of her, the broken portion directly above her head. She was dazed only for a slight moment, but as the haze cleared, she held her sword straight up as Usagi lunged with such immense speed straight at Sakura.

"ItoryuuIai: Narabi." Their swords clashed, a great deal of energy blasted the trees and dust around them, creating a cloud of debris. With a great show of strength and agility, Sakura reached up and grabbed the gigantic flower, smashing the trunk of it against Usagi's head, knocking her away as she yelped in pain. As Usagi stumbled, Sakura dashed toward her and began her assault. The pink haired samurai could barely keep her balance as she held her sword up to block each very precise and skillfull swipe of the sword. Both of them almost seemed to dance with how they used their swords. When Usagi regained her footing, she caught one of Sakura's attacks in mid swipe, and knocked her, causing her to loosen her grip on it ever so slightly. That was when Usagi swiped her own sword and struck Sakura in the side, drawing blood almost immediately.

Sakura's expression became somewhat dark. She stopped, her sword pointed off to the side, her pose was ever so still as she glared at Usagi through her bangs.

"I will admit, you have me trying hard. And if it is true that I am dreaming and you are not, that does not change the fact that I must uphold my honour, and try my very hardest." Her pose changed, and her sword went into two hands. "Prepare yourself."

"No! You don't have to do this! I need to find my crew and get out of here!" Usagi tried to reason with her, but her poise was already set.

"Itoryuu Ougi: Kirikirimai" energy pulsed throughout her body, creating a wind that began to encompass the area around them, even blow against Usagi, who gained her footing completely and lean forward, focusing energy of her own.

"Kyuusho Itoryuu: Coisuji!" Usagi brought a force of haki to meet, and everything around them completely shattered. The explosion travelled at least a three mile radius. Time seemed to stand still for the both of them as they were caught in the heat of the combustion. The lights around them flashed like a strobe-light, and suddenly Sakura began to see the beauty of the entire universe. Such a beautiful flower as Usagi being able to match her very essence of fighting, and in that moment it all seemed to come full circle as the both of them were blown straight back to the ground, sliding against the bare, now-grassless land.

Usagi laid there, panting for air, her entire body was bruised up and cut, and all of her muscles hurt so fiercely that she couldn't even think of moving at that moment. Her clothes were torn a great deal, and her sword lay on the ground with her, still clutched in her right hand.

To her surprise, Sakura got up from the ground, she used her sword as a kind of cane as she balanced herself. Sakura looked at the pinkhair samurai on the ground before her, and she gave a very small smile.

"Thank you. You have shown me how much I need to improve, I can only hope that I have done the same. I can hear my den den alarm clock. I hope to find you in the New World. Farewell." That was when Sakura disappeared into nothingness, leaving Usagi on the ground, covered in scratches, bruises and mounds of dirt.

She finally moved her right hand to the left side and did the same as Sakura, using her sword as a kind of cane to get to her feet. She was bleeding from her cuts on her arm, and her eye was swollen from such a horrible strike from a gigantic flower. She soon gained her breath, and then looked off toward the water.

Of all the people she could have thought of, it wasn't Rinji, nor her parents that she had not seen for such a long time. Nor was it any of her friends that she knew from her school days, or her training days as a very young swordswoman. Of all the people she wished to find her, she wanted to see Chio.

There he was, splayed across the most gigantic stairs ever seen by a man. Chio woke up and rolled over, only to fall off the step and land very harshly on the flat stone.

Chio: Gah! Ow... [Slowly got up from the ground, rubbing his arm] What the...

He looked out toward the landscape around him, and his eyes went huge, seeing that he was atop the side of a mountain, by a quick estimation, probably around thirty thousand feet high. The cold mountain wind blew into his face, causing him to shutter, his arms clamping onto one another and rubbing. He suddenly started to shiver, his clothes not at all meant to cover such temperatures. He looked downward, seeing he must have covered seven hundred steps, each of them about half as steep as he was tall. Then he looked up, and to his surprise, he may have been a little more than half way to the top.

Chio: Well, that answers that question. [Began jumping toward the very top of the mountain, his foot catching halfway onto the edge of each step, quickly leaping with his powerful legs. As he leapt, his legs began to warm up with the extra blood flow, but then he suddenly stopped as he heard a very quiet, whispering voice.]

Voice: Hurry, time is waiting.

Chio: What?

His eyes looked around, seeing that snowflakes were starting to blow in, this time harder than before, once again making all of his muscles clench up at the sudden rush of cold air. That was when he saw the wolf...man? A wolf man guy sat cross-legged near a fire that seemed to be doing rather well at such an altitude. He was dressed in a rather fluffy parka, his white snout was close to the fire, and his hands rubbed together, blowing into them as he brought them to his snout.

Wolf: Hm? [Looked at Chio] Cold one, eh? You don't look like you're from around here. Guess it kind of frightens you to see a wolf, sitting up and talking eh?

Chio: [Thought for a moment] No... But hey, do you have another parka?

Wolf: Nope, sorry stranger, just the one. So, what brings you to see the Queen?

Chio: Queen? What Queen? I'm just wanting to get to some shelter, I'll die in this cold. By the way, were you the one who was whispering a second ago?

The wolf's face turned to surprise, or so it seemed. Chio really wasn't familiar with the canine facial expression, but then he saw that he tail was wagging, so at least it must have been somewhat of a good surprise.

Wolf: You need to keep going, stranger. She wants to speak with you, and that is an honour I wouldn't miss for the fifty worlds as we know them. Now go, happy hunting.

Chio started to wonder what he meant by fifty worlds, but the chill that overtook him told him that the wolf was right, he needed to keep trudging. He waved to the wolf, and then bolted to the next step, and the next, and so on. They seemed to go on forever, but that was when he started to see something in the distance, something bright in all of the darkness around him, but it was too vague with all of the snow flowing around him. He couldn't give up now, he must have been close, and the wind seemed to be calming down, he must have been at a good elevation.

That was when he slipped. He quickly faceplanted onto the step, and slid down one, rubbing part of his skin off from the side of his stomach, along with part of his shirt.

Voice: Well well, if it isn't Mr. CuteButt.

He recognized the voice, and he looked at his foot to see that he had slipped in tar. He cursed his luck and rolled over, standing up to face the Vice Admiral. What little wind was left blew across her Justice Coat, though it was a bit torn up from her endeavours in whatever world they were in.

Rise: I was hoping for the catman, but it looks like I found me a fine lookin' cat instead. [Tipping her sunglasses down a little to get a good look at him.] Lieutenant Runagai Chio, when was it that you decided that the Marines weren't good nuff and blew to the jive turkey brigade?

Chio: I have my reasons, Rise. Why don't you check with Captain Jossu? Ask him what operation: prologue is all about.

She only smiled, for some reason, Captain Jossu sounded especially familiar, and not in a good way. Rise couldn't think about that right at that moment, though.

Rise: Well, it don't matter. First thing's first, you on my ship with a nice tight little rope around that bod.

Chio tried his best to concentrate but that was proving to be very difficult. It wasn't as windy, but it was still cold enough that his torn shirt could be kind of a problem.

Rise: HAWW! [Making a very sudden first move, she launched herself forward, and initiated a flying kick straight toward Chio.]

Seeing her skill before was an advantage Chio was going to take. Her flying kick left her vulnerable in midair. This gave him the chance to concentrate his Busoshoku haki, knowing that her logia prevented physical harm from normal attacks. He jumped straight up, his leg extending and kicking Rise straight into the jaw, causing her to flip once, and land on her back.

Chio: Chio Joutou Handou! [He landed on his feet and spun around to face her.]

Rise kipped up and got to one knee rubbing the blood from her lip and looking at it. She looked at him with a grim face at first, but then it turned into a grin.

Rise: Nice one, kid. [She got into a fighting stance] My turn.

?: Nikk? Nikk are you alright?

Such a dream could not be described in words, no matter how great a vocabulary one might have. Nikk could hear a voice that pulled her from her daze, and soon her eyes opened to see Alice, and not Alys. The background was now every single shade of blue, though such a thing could not be explained. She much preferred the red surroundings with the crimson pond, but now it was a slow-moving, soothing shade of navy blue, as if it were night, but the sun up in the sky was dimmed with a blue filter, making a kind of teal colour, with the sky becoming a sapphire colour.

Nikk: Alice...

Alice: Oh Nikk! [Grabbed hold of Nikk and embraced her, for some reason she started to hurt.] I was so worried!

Nikk felt bruises and scratches all over her cheeks, neck and upper chest, but that was when she remembered it. Her battle with Alys had not gone as she had hoped. She could remember taking control of her dragon using her own tricks, but after that, only bits and traces. The most up-front image was a horrible grin on Alys's face. Then there was nothing.

Alice: What happened to you, Nikk? Why are you so badly bruised?

Nikk ignored the question and got to her feet, she noticed that her black trench coat was very reddish now, and she looked to see that she was holding a small piece of cloth. She rubbed it with her thumb, but then noticed little letters sewn into the fabric: "Costume Ball".

Nikk: Where is the costume ball?

Alice: The costume ball? It is in the Kingdom of Clubs [She motioned]. But what about you, Nikk? You're all scratched up, you look like you've been through a bloody porpus race in a razor grass field!

Nikk: I'm sorry.

Alice: Sorry? For what?

Nikk looked at her, then looked off in the distance, the beautiful blue grass wafting in the breeze as the teal and turqoise leaves blew by. It gave her some time to think in such a place, for some reason, she felt like she could expand her mind freely. Then she turned her eyes back to Alice, who had not even the slightest bit of the look Alys did. They were indeed two different people, but their connection was unmistakeable.

Nikk: For what I said. Said before. [She turned and began to walk toward the direction that Alice motioned.]

Alice: Oh... well, water under the bridge, so they say. [She scurried along with Nikk and walked beside her] Isn't it such a wonderful place? All of the dreams of the world can be found in this world, and while they might not all be beautiful, they all have their place in the world.

Nikk: Fifty-five.

Alice: Beg your pardon?

Nikk: There are fifty-five of these worlds. I have already heard them say it in passing. Which would make sense, considering with such a large population, a world this small couldn't possibly hold every single dreamer there is. There are far too few people here.

Alice: Fifty-five worlds? I dare say, that sounds invigorating!

Nikk: Agreed, but there is a problem [She drew Alice's attention again.] Not only do I not know where my crew is, there is a force at work here, one I have no idea how powerful it can be. My devil fruit powers seem to work here like they never could in the real world. They have substance, and I can only guess that your devil fruit works along the same lines here in this world, Wonderland.

Alice: Why, yes, of course! Such a glorious notion to have one such as you join me on an adventure in such a place! Don't you agree?

Nikk looked over at Alice, and gave a slight nod, along with a very tiny smile that quickly vanished to her default expression, that is to say, none.

In a castle that seemingly has no technology of any kind, not even a simple fan or den den mushi, why would they need air ventilation. Rinji moved through it easily enough, but there was so much muck and scum in those ducts, he could only imagine the 2 of clubs was fired. The only light he had were the very small slits that led into each room that he passed, some of them had no light at all, but some of them had very strange, glowing lights pulsing through the vents. He stopped to see a very strange sight, indeed.

He had heard whispers of such a game, but he had never seen a live Chess game in his entire life. All of the pieces were lined up perfectly, only they seemed to be playing with... frog men? Yes, that's what they were, frog men dressed in armour, or crowns, or priest outfits for the bishops. He shrugged it off, and was about to keep crawling through, but then he heard something.

Frogman: Knight takes bishop!

The heavily armoured frogman walked two squares forward, turned left and very quickly struck the bishop down, brutally with his axe! Rinji's eyes widened as the bishop frog fell, and two frog servants hopped up next to him, and dragged his corpse off of the white and black chess board, with a smaller frog coming up behind them to mop up the blood. Rinji was flabbergasted. He quickly turned and kept crawling, only glancing at the room over his shoulder once again.

That was when he heard music. What sounded like a cello thrumming along with a trombone while some guy with a raspy voice sang along. That was when Rinji almost lost his entire lunch. There sat the ugliest, most disgusting looking chef. His chin was misshapen, dripping blood from his mouth, his eyes looked plastic, and ever-open without closing at all. His nose was nothing but two nostrils without the actual nose part, and his mouth had nothing but skinny, erratically pointed teeth. He chopped up huge clods of meat as he sang along with a giant cricket playing the cello, and a cockroach following along on his horn.

Chef: _First you take a bit of steak_

_bang it down and then you bake_

_Diversify then make your pie_

_Take a cow and make it die_

And over and over and over and over again, that's all he sang as he struck huge potfulls of meat. Rinji kept on going, knowing that after a while, these images would stick and cause a grave mental illness. That was when he came to a garden. The ventilation shaft began to show signs of fungus, but then that fungus turned green, like mold only it didn't smell horrible. Then he began to see flowers sprouted along the vent, and then he came to the exit, which was an open passage.

He looked down from the opening, the ground was at least ten feet down, but it was filled with the most magnificent roses he had ever seen. The trees were massive in width, with flowered vines hanging from their extensive branches, which covered the garden from the sky. With such a lack of sunlight, he thought nothing could grow, but yet there were colorful masses of flowers all around, and green bushes that were the most perfect shape. There was a small pond in the middle, and beautiful, bright red swans treaded water without a care in the world.

Rinji smiled, and took in the wonderful, humid smell that came from such a gorgeous place. He jumped out of the small passage and grabbed onto the green-covered wall, his claws tracing down it to slow his descent. His feet touched the bottom and he wandered. In such a horrid castle, he never would have guessed such a magical place existed.

Then he heard someone talking. He looked around, and started to follow the sound. He moved branches out of the way, and his eyes widened to see two roses chatting in the clearing. There was nothing but grass and dirt around them. They were just two lone roses in the middle of a clearing, having a nice little conversation about dew and how a nice bath would feel right about now.

Rose: I especially love when it washes every tip of my thorns, it feels so refreshing to wash them all, not to mention my pedals.

Rose2: Oh, indeed, not to mention roots.

Rose: Of course, I dare say it tastes better when-

Rinji: Excuse me, could you tell me-

The roses gasped as Rinji came close to them.

Rose: I say! It's him!

Rose2: How could that be possible?

Rinji: Wait, what?

Rose: I thought you were dead! I heard the queen clipped your roots a long time ago!

Rinji: The queen, what queen? I keep hearing about this queen.

Rose2: You are the Cheshire Cat, aren't you?

Rinji stopped for a moment, and glanced at both of them.

Rinji: ...who?

Rose: I dare say, he is the wrong color, but such an unmistakeable resemblance.

Rose2: Indeed! He even has the same fangs!

Rinji stared at them both, a little speechless. He opened the right side of his lips and rubbed his right fang a little.

Rinji: Look, I just need to find a way out of the castle. If you could direct me, I would be very grateful.

Rose: Oh, your best bet would be to find the farthest tree that way [Points her leaf over behind her] Climb it, and you can probably just jump over the wall around the garden.

Rinji: Ah, well thanks much. Adieu. [He began to walk away]

Rose2: Oh and Mr. Cat! [He stopped to look back] If you see the Voxas, follow them!

Rinji: Um... okay. [He kept walking] Voxas... [He whispered to himself]

Slowly but surely, as he walked deeper and deeper into the garden, it began to look more and more like a forest. This was the largest body of contained plants he had ever seen. The deeper he went, the darker it began to get. The green and beautiful surroundings began to give way to black, and molded tree trunks, and dead, brittle grass. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end, as if his extra sense was going off and he did not like it at all.

That was when he looked up, and he saw it. It roared and glared down at him with eyeless sockets.

The Kingdom of Clubs, it had no one roaming the streets. No one was sitting at the benches, and no one was attending the food stands which had no food and no water in the fountains. The windows were shut, the dust roamed freely through the streets, and even the air was still.

Nikk: I like this place. [Walking with Alice on the sidewalk]

Alice: I say, I've never seen it look so still and lifeless. What in the world could have happened to this place?

Nikk: Perhaps the parade that's happening in the Kingdom of Hearts.

Alice: A parade? What parade?

Nikk pointed over to a poster that was torn quite thoroughly asunder, but the word "parade" still had the "para" and "Kingdom of He" was still visible at the bottom with card soldiers marching and playing brass instruments.

Alice: Oh my! How lovely, I do like a good parade! Perhaps they will have those green apples with the sweet caram-

Nikk: Alice, focus.

Alice: Oh, yes, of course. Come, it should be here.

They walked to the end of the street, on the corner and there it was. The Costume Ball was not as large as the name made it seem. It was actually more of just a tailor with some suits displayed at the window. It also had some wonderful dresses. The front of the store was very unremarkable overall. Even the sign on the top was about to topple over if it didn't get the screws repaired soon.

They entered the store, and there was nothing but costumes, nothing but clowns, fish, nurses, doctors, tigers, dragons, sandwich costumes, and even some bear costumes all around them. The store was cluttered with all sorts of costumes hanging on rails on wheels and in closets of all sorts.

Alice: Hmmmm, I've always wanted a princess costume. [Spreading out one of the dresses on a hanger and looking over the white thread and lace.]

Nikk started looking around. The heavy dust in the the shelves suggested that no one had been taking care of the place for quite some time. Even if they didn't properly dust, there were no footprints in the dust at all. She could only imagine what the costumes had in the ways of dirty contents. Not to mention the moth problem they would have. Then she began to check the tops of the shelves, that was when she saw what looked like bird tracks.

?: Beg your pardon miss, but I believe this dress is a little large for you.

Alice: [Gasp!] Who said that?

Both of them looked up on top of the shelf to see a raven on top of it, he wore a black top hat and had a measuring tape around his neck. He flew down on top of the rail the hangers were hanging from, and he slipped them forward.

Raven: This one suits you quite well [Pulled out a red and black checkered dress with both hearts and spades on it] If you would like, I could find you both matching dresses.

Alice and Nikk looked at each other.

Nikk: No, thanks. I want to know where this came from. [Pulled out the piece of cloth she found]

The lush, black raven looked over the piece of cloth, and it almost looked like he was counting the threads that were sewn into it.

Raven: Ooohh, well that came from here. See? It even has our logo.

Nikk stood there, looking thoroughly unamused.

Raven: Aherm... well I sold it to a nice young lady not but a few hours ago. Such a beautiful illustriuous dress. I do so hope that she brings it back for the repair it will require. I don't get many customers, as you can imagine. It's almost as if the people do not like my facilities.

Nikk looked over at the shelf, and wiped a huge, caked dust covered her finger tip. She rolled her eyes a little and wiped it off of her finger.

Alice: Did she say where she was going?

Raven: Hmmmm [Put his wing against his beak and thought for a moment]

There she sat, in her dark chambers that surrounded her on all four walls that were at least 50 yards in width and at least 50 feet high toward the ceiling. Five steps led up to her throne, which stood seven feet off the ground. She tapped her fingers on the seat of her throne, her beautiful, red and gold crown rested on her cranium, while her red dress with the black hearts decorated her royal dress. Shining gold stones covered her entire chamber, while there would be a very long table with a collection of chairs within the middle of the room when there was a meeting being held, the queen commanded that all things be taken out of her throne room when there were no special meetings of any kind.

Turtle: Your highness! Your highness! [trot... trot... trot into the room] Here I come your highness! I have news!

The turtle kept moving as fast as he could, going across the room for what seemed like a lifetime to reach the queen, who waited until he came before her and bowed low.

Turtle: Your highness! There is no sign of the strange cat, and there have been sightings of other outsiders throughout the land.

Queen: Inexcusable! These intruders must be captured and dealt with immediately!

Turtle: Yes, my queen, we have captured one of them, the prisoner should be here very soon.

Queen: [A smile crept across her face, and her hand went to her chin.] Excellent, when one of them is imprisoned here, more shall come to her aide. Prepare the executioner's axe, and make sure it is ready by the parade. Perhaps a show will lighten the people's spirits. And as for the cat, release the executioner, allow him to find the cat, and make sure he kills the cat in due course.

Turtle: ...Umm... of course, your grace. [He gulped at the very thought of releasing... him]

The doorway was over sixteen feet tall, and ten feet wide, there were three gigantic beams holding the doors in tact, along with five gargantuan locks that required a key as big as a sword. However, as the CardKnights started unlocking each and every lock, it woke the beast, who smashed against the door, knocking off one of the CardKnight, who fell toward the ground and floated slowly as he neared it, using air resistance.

It was not long before the Executioner smashed the door completely open. The 13 feet, Cardknight who was sewn together by many Card parts stomped out toward the hallway, and growled, seeing a lot of little guys in his path. He soon began to stomp toward the next door, not caring who or what was in his way. He began to look with eyeless sockets.

One serious thrust from her fist straight into Chio's chest sent him sprawling into the giant stairstep behind him. He caught it with his hand, and glared at her. They were both in not very good condition. Rise's back was still absolutely killing her, and Chio hated the cold air, and had to hide his shivering. Chio's shirt was completely off then, and Rise could not help but stare at his torso.

That was when she saw all of the scars on his chest, stomach, and arms.

Rise: My God... What happened to you? Those are no ordinary scars. Those are scars of torture...

Chio's eyes scowled, and he suddenly jumped straight up into the air.

Chio: Geppou! [Jumps for a second time in the air] Rankyaku! Chio Senka! [Began kicking several energy blades all at once, they began to spread all through the area.]

Rise: Taru Taru! [stretches out into a sail] Koukai! [Begins to make holes in her sail-like body to avoid all of the blades]

That was when her arm stretched out in the form of tar straight for Chio, who spun around for a kick, a Rankyaku blade flying straight for the tar, cutting it off and allowing him to dodge it safely. He did not see, however, the third long arm of tar, and was captured into it.

Chio: Damnit! [He struggled desperately against the tar, which overtook his body, only his head was visible]

Rise: Very nice display of fighting spirit, kid. You certainly are very well trained. I can see why Rinji chose you as his first mate. But this charade is over... [Her smile suddenly got serious.]

Before she could formally restrain Chio, she saw a figure off to the side. She turned to look at a purely ivory white woman sitting cross-legged near the giant step. Her eyes were closed, and on her forehead, she could have sworn she saw a third eye shut. Her small skirt and blouse were pearl white, and shining through the darkness around them. Before Rise could ask anything, the shining ivory woman spoke.

Woman: Please, leave, I must speak with the boy.

Rise: Excuse me? I am a Vice Admiral in the Government's Naval Marines, this is my prisoner, please stay out of it.

The woman's eyes opened, all three of them, and all of them gazed at Rise, causing her to reel slightly. Her gaze caused Rise to sweat, and even made her shiver. Suddenly, she began to put down Chio, and even released him from her tar prison.

Rise: Listen, lady, you need to back up off me, and quick.

The woman stood up and her gaze became more and more pressuring. Rise began to shake, but took on her fighting stance none the less. The sweat dripped all around her eyes, and her breath began to hasten.

Rise: Taru Taru no...[pant] Nechinechi! [Tar shot from her hands like gigantic cannonballs, but all of them stopped in midair, floating all around her, and then they dropped to the ground in front of the ivory beauty] What... what are you?!

As the woman approached her, a pressure began to weigh down on Rise, and she began to tremble was when the third eye was directly in front of Rise, and stare her down.

Woman: Leave... [That was when a bright light shined directly at Rise, and with the force of an entire ocean, sent Rise flying far away, launching her all through the miles in the distance]

Rise: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...

Chio gazed at the woman in awe, such great power was unbelievable from one single entity. He stood, now shivering openly, it was so cold he couldn't feel his feet anymore, and his nose was red as a tomato.

Woman: Chio... dear boy. We have much to discuss, please. [She approached him, and soon his shivering began to dissipate, a warmth emitted from her as she took his wrist.] Runagai Chio, I am the White Queen. Once the ruler of this land, and its inhabitants. I bid you welcome, and need your permission to bring you to my hideaway.

Chio: You have it [He presumed it would be better than this awful place, he couldn't stand the cold]

That was when they started to fly. Over the giant stairway, they swept through the sky, and there came a cave, through the cave, over the traps and the toils, and there they came to the catacombs inwhich the White Queen hid. She released him, and closed the passage that led there. In those dreary catacombs, there resided a beautiful, white room with pearls encrusting the walls, and beautiful white stone that decorated the halls of her residence. In the middle, there stood what looked like a birdbath. She walked through the white hall, and picked up what looked like a pearl-clad pitcher, she poured a sparkling red liquid into a goblet, picked it up and held it toward Chio.

White Queen: Please, be my guest, drink while I enlighten you on the task I will inquire of you. [Chio took the drink and she sat him down in a beautiful, white laced chair with very soft cushions.]

Chio: Task? [Drinking more from the goblet]

White Queen: Yes, my sister took my throne by force, and driven much of this world into ruin. She has taken my soldiers, disfigured them, and turned my beautiful forests into barren wastelands. With your coming, and your group's arrival, I have found some hope, for there is more that I have seen. The return of Alice is a joyous occasion, however, with her sudden arrival, Alys has been allowed to roam free.

Chio: Alys?

White Queen: Yes, Alys, the opposite that has come to bring absolute destruction. She will go to every single world, and crush it within an iron-clad grasp. Her power is truly terrible. Even my sister, the Queen of Hearts, knows nothing of what is in store for her. If I am correct, it will all take place during the parade that is tomorrow. There, the one called Usagi shall be executed among a large audience. That is where Alys p-

Chio: Wait, WHAT?! Usagi?!

White Queen: Yes, she was captured earlier in the day, after battling a very strong swordwoman which defeated her, and the Red Queen's guards found her, and captured her immediately.

Chio: Where is she now! I must know, please! [He stood from his chair and dropped to his knees and bowed low toward her] Please! Show me where she is being held!

White Queen: Go to the Kingdom of Hearts, tomorrow at noon, the parade shall begin, there she will be held before a crowd, and when they choose, they will execute her.

Chio: Then there's no time to waste! [He stood]

White Queen: No, [She put her hand on his shoulder] There is not...

With one swift movement of her hand, she sent him down the ways of the catacombs, through the tunnels of the mountain, and then straight across the sky, followed by a white, bright tracing of light, sending him far to the north.

Rinji gazed at the gigantic, monstrous card creature. It bared a court jester's cap, and seemed to be sewn together from many different card knights. Its eyes were nonsexistant, but what sockets were left stared down at Rinji. It clenched its giant fists, and growled.

Rinji: What is this? What chamber of hell did you crawl out of in such a hurry, that they did not finish your stitches, nor put in your eyes?

The Executioner roared hard enough to shake all that was in his wake. Rinji held out his arms in front of him as the wave crashed into him, causing the tree behind him to shake, along with his clothes to flap in the wind. The monstrosity took one step toward him, and that was enough.

Rinji: Rinji! [Thrusts both claws forward] Ni Hira Gachan! [He sent off a huge blair of haki energy that blasted directly into the beast, the energy passed through him, shaking his insides and causing him to stumble backward]

This gave Rinji enough time to turn and run into the garden. Ahead of him, through the grass and trees, he could see a thick patch of huge brambles. He hurried through all of the roots, jumping over the large branches on the ground and even through the tall grass. However, just six yards away from the bramble plants, a gigantic fist barreled down at him, and struck the ground behnd him and caused a blast that caused him to fall forward and hit his head on a tree. There were three more steps before Rinji got up from the ground, and stumbled farther, his head completely unbalanced and unable to concentrate, but all he knew was that he had to move forward. He tripped just as he got to the front of the brambles, a loose rock slipped under his foot and caused him to stumble forward, falling into the brambles. The monster smashed into the brambles, and roared in pain as the huge thorns stuck into its shoulder and arms, one even penetrated his cheek, causing him to bleed profusely.

Rinji rolled over just in time to see the creature pull away from the thorns, blood bursting from his huge wounds, and even some of the bramble vines pulled up from the ground, stuck to his chest and shoulder. The monster screamed and ran, apparently unaccustomed to pain.

Rinji got up, holding his bleeding forehead. He wasn't sure how bad it was without a mirror, but he could feel plenty of blood rushing down his face. When it reached his mouth, he spat and sat against a tree, trying to clear his spinning head. He closed his eyes tight and held his head tight. He panted, and wiped his forehead, rubbing the blood off on the tree behind him. Then he heard a jingling, glistening sound very close to him. He felt that his head had evened out son, but then he opened eyes.

Rinji: What... [He saw tiny little ghosts floating all around him. Each of them had at least five different colors, green, blue, gray, orange, and yellow. They had the upper bodies of humans, but a vague floating sheet of a ghost.] What are you...

They all crowded around him as if they had never seen such a creature, but they seemed more happy than surprised. All of them began flying around him, and a few of them even put their hands on the cut that opened on his forehead. It wasn't long before they started pulling him to his feet. They held him up and began to walk him toward the depths of the forest, a place where the green seemed to stay in its place, rather than give way to the death that grayed the rest of the garden. A few times, they had to stop to let him keep his balance as he teetered from side to side in his steps.

At length, they sat him against another tree, and when he was finally able to focus his vision, he could see so many of them. All of them seemed very excited at him, like he was a charished visitor. He looked at them closely, seeing them smile, even giggle as they gazed at him. Then he saw them as they made way for a single one of them. One that was a deep red color, with the same-color facial hair. Given the level of respect they showed him, he must have been either a leader, or someone else of high esteem. He approached Rinji, and smiled. Then he placed his hand on Rinji's forehead.

Voxas: Greetings, friend! I am Derm, Chieftan of the Voxas people! We have been waiting for one such as you, you who repelled the horrific beast! Your kind has not been seen for some time. A Cheshire cat has not been seen in this world for several years.

Rinji: Cheshire cat...[panting] That's the second or third time I've heard that. But no, I am a Nekojin, I hail from the Grand Line Island, Nekoshima. I came to this world by accident.

Derm: Accidents were bound to happen, and so you were bound to come to this place. If it is true that you are not a Cheshire Cat, then what you have done was either an act of luck, or a great act of valor. Either way, if you can do such a deed in this form... then I will heal your wounds and give you a very rare, and mythic item, if you promise me one thing.

Rinji: And what is that?

Derm: You must swear to me that you will liberate this world from the Queen of Heart's rule, and free this garden from her tyrannical reign of not watering her plants! Promise me that you shall bring the White Queen back to her rightful throne, and if you die trying to this end, I will feel that you have fulfilled this agreement to its utmost.

Rinji: After what she has already done, I can promise you that I will do just that.

Derm: Swear to me!

Rinji: I swear!

Derm: SWEAR TO ME!

Rinji: MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Derm: I'm convinced, how about you Sert?

Sert: Sure am!

Derm: Very well, bring it here.

Rinji: So what is it? A sword of some kind?

Derm: This weapon is far more potent than a sword, and far more dangerous than a cannon, or even a whole ship full of explosives, ready to blow!

Rinji: An entire ship? Really? What kind of weapon are we talking about here? What is it some kind of laser blaster? I mean, a laser blaster would be pretty awesome, and I would totally take it in a heart beat.

Derm: More powerful than 10 laser blasters, whatever they are.

Rinji: Oh come on! There is no way that they could possibly be more powerful than... than...[His eyes widened to their full extent, and he gazed as the 10 Voxas carried something that Rinji didn't think he would ever see in a million billion years.

Rinji: Thats... thats...

Derm: Yes, behold!

They carried a devil fruit. One that was in the shape of a zucchini squash. It had pink and purple stripes all over it, and the swirly shapes all over it, much like the other Devil Fruits. They placed it down in front of him, and he gazed at it, slowly crawling toward it.

Derm: Yes, eat, and gain the power to defeat the tyrant of a Queen!

Rinji: I... [Rinji picked it up, slowly]...I don't know.

This drew many gasps from all of the Voxas around him.

Her head was bowed as her neck was locked in a metal collar with four chains connected to it. Each card knight carried one end of it on all four sides of her. They chained her wrists together, and took her sword. As much as she desired to lash out at the one who held her sword, she was far too tired. Her entire body ached, and all of her joints felt like they would fall off if she moved them too quickly. They led her away from the tiny isle where her battle with Sakura took place. On it, the bodies of well over two hundred card knights laid, all of them with Usagi's name spelled out in kanji on their thin, card torsos. Even after all of those, fifteen remained that disarmed her, and put her into submission.

Miles away, they led her to the Kingdom of Hearts. She did not say a word, nor did she make a move to escape, she conserved her energy for the very long journey. All of their lances were fixed on her. It was clear that they were ordered to take her alive, or else they would have killed her long ago. Both of their attacks that landed were in nonlethal spots of her body, and only meant to incapacitate her. They carried her in a small cage once they reached the Kingdom of Hearts. There, she was led to the castle. Through the streets, eight card knights carried her. It was midnight, she knew from the clock tower that they passed along the way.

All of the towns people watched as they carried her. All of the puppet men, all of what looked to be humans watched, and even the chesspieces watched as she was carried through the streets. None of them said anything, except she heard a little girl whisper to her mom that she had such pretty hair. This drew a smile from her, but that soon faded once the drawbridge was lowered for their arrival.

The castle was gloomier than the night, it seemed. All of the walls were black and red striped, and the decorations of hearts and spades were far more depressing than a graveyard on midhallow's eve.

Guard: Halt, where are you taking the prisoner?

Cardknight: To chamber B.

Guard: No, she is to be transported to the Z chambers.

All of the card knights glanced at each other, mumbling something to themselves.

Cardknight: This is the Queen's command?

Guard: Of course, she passed the order down herself. Bare her hence.

Cardknight: To Chamber Z!

They led her down a different hallway to the right. She did not like the sound of chamber z. She could only imagine how many spiders she needed to pick from whatever slop they would feed her. How many bones would be lying on the ground, and how many stinking, maggoty corpses would...

That was when they opened the door to the most pink and white room she had ever seen. The carpet was such a bright color of pink she had to sligthly divert her eyes. The bed was gigantic, but there was plenty of room in the room to keep it. It was tall enough that she would have to climb in by hoisting herself up. On top of the bed, there was lined so many stuffed animals, she couldn't even begin to count them. Most of them were rabbits, but there were frogs, bears, and cats among them as well.

They opened her cage after setting it on the ground. One card knight unlocked her chains and dropped them to the floor of the cage and hastily pulled her out of it.

Cardknight: Get out of there, prisoner! Remember, all of your rights are now up to the Queen herself! You will do nothing by means of trying to escape, or you will be killed outright! Dinner starts with a salad, and you will eat the whole salad before you have your choice of clam chowder or three-bean soup! Do not try to spit any of it out or you will NOT get dessert! Your shower will be in the bathroom beside your dungeon cell, DO NOT CLOG THE TOILET! Doing so will be very disorderly and be a hassle to fix. Bedtime stories will be read before your pillow is fluffed and you are tucked in! Are there any questions?!

Her eyes could not stop from gazing at her so-called "dungeon cell." What was their game, exactly?

Usagi: Do you have any tea?

Cardknight: Guard!

Guard: [Walked into the room] Sir!

Cardknight: Get our green tea in here immediately. [Turned to Usagi] Carrot cake?

Usagi: Please

Cardknight: And carrot cake! Go!

Guard: Sir! [Walked out with haste]

Cardknight: Knock on your chamber door if you need anything else. Remember to not escape! [He closed the door with a loud thud. Then opened it again.] My apologies. [Then closed it softly]

Usagi looked around her chambers, and had no idea how to handle such treatment after being captured. There was something wrong with all of this, and she thought it over as she sipped her wonderful, hot green tea and wrote in her book.

Queen: And she is in her chambers now?

Cardknight: Yes, my Queen!

Queen: And she gave no resistance?

Cardknight: None, your highness.

The Queen of Hearts was putting on her earrings, and applying her lipstick, getting ready for the wondrous parade that was only four hours away now. Her dress was very much like a red and black spiderweb. For her last touch, she placed a small crown on top of her head, and gazed at her reflection.

Her room was much like the rest of the castle, her bed was far larger than the one kept in Usagi's prison chambers, and all of her essentials lied in her dresser, one with a very large mirror, and a seat sat directly in front of it. From the mirror, she could see the one stuffed animal she possessed. A large, plush spider with a top hat lied on her bed, she glanced at it, and gave a small smile.

Queen: Make sure that she is well fed, and content until she is sent to the gallows.

Cardknight: As you command, my Queen. Shall I double the guards at her execution?

Queen: Quadruple sure there is no incident, and any intruders are dealt with swiftly. There will be no problems, understood.

Cardknight: Absolutely, my Queen. I will see it done. [Bowed, and then left.]

The Queen of Hearts gazed at her reflection more. From her reflection came the most bright, blue eyes she had ever seen in all of Wonderland. Her red eyes gazed at them, and what took form from them. Soon, she was gazing at Alys, who gazed back with the most devious grin on her face.

Queen: I was wondering when you would show your face, my dearest. Why won't you and your sister come and visit me in this big, lonely palace?

Alys: We are not sisters, and why would I come across realms, searching for this world with such haste just to come and visit a made-up corpse?

This drew a scowl from the Queen.

Alys: You look lovely.

This drew a smile from the Queen.

Alys: Listen, and listen well, oh great and powerful Queen. This day will not come as you expect, you will be dethroned, and you will be seen for what you really are. Mark my words, there will be at least two executions today, including the pink-haired girl. You will not see me coming, even when my blade is half way through your back, you will be so blind, you won't even see the nice, big smile on my face. But you may be able to hear the beautiful poem I prepared for such a beautiful moment, your highness.

The Queen turned her head, popping it very loudly, making her eyes roll all the way around in their sockets.

Queen: Come and get me, little girl.

This made Alys laugh as she disappeared from the mirror. That was when the Queen saw the spider in her reflection.

Queen: Get out of my sight...

With this said, the spider shot a web from its thorax and crawled up it to the ceiling, where it disappeared.

The parade had begun! Two hundred thousand residents from all around Wonderland came to see the wondrous ordeal that was the Kingdom of Hearts' Semi-annual (or who were the kidding, whenever the Queen felt like it) Parade of the Red. The crowd lined the main street of the kingdom, and gave a cheer as the marching band's music began. Ahead of the marching band were the clowns, ones that made balloon animals and passed them out to the good children of the land in the crowds. The first of the marching band, of course, was the batonman, who wore all red, but his body looked like a featureless, black Manichean. He swung his baton, making it look like a blur of spins as he threw it way up into the air.

The floats came behind them, there were so many to see, but the one that seemed to catch everyone's eyes were two girls dressed in jester's outfits, both of them ran in front of all of the floats, right behind the marching band, and as they did, they did such wonderful, synchronized flips, and spins. The crowd loved them. They wore red and white checkered suits, with black and red painted faces. Their smiles were huge across their faces as they bowed at the same time, but then one jumped backwards, and flipped. Their hands met, the one who caught her held her up vertically, both of them keeping their balance perfectly, her legs so perfectly straight up in the air. As the front float approached them they dismounted, the one who was upside down flipped and landed perfectly on her feet.

Girl1: Yee! Happy Red Parade! [She shouted and the crowd cheered as they ran farther toward the marching band and continued giving their flips and perfectly synchronized handless cardwheels. After that they gave one another a high five as they spuns around, grabbed one anothers' hands and waved to the crowd, those big smiles across their faces.]

The parade started with a bang! The people moved along their merry ways, forgetting all of their troubles, and buying strange-looking, black funnel cakes, sour pickle surprises, and the most popular, edible swords. And there at the end of the main street was the castle, and in front of the castle were well over 500 of the Queen's card's guards, and the Queen herself, seated atop a very tall-mounted throne. She possessed a wine glass in her hand which never emptied, as her servant refilled it after every drink.

Then there was Usagi, who was atop a black, metal carriage, chained by her neck and her hands in a seated position. It was publicly announced that her beheading would take place when all of the floats and marching bands were finished, her head was to be removed from her shoulders. She sat, and was fed popcorn by a card knight.

Little by little, as the people became more carefree, that was when Card knights began showing themselves along the kingdom's street. More and more, there turned out to be far over 2000 guards all along the streets and guarding the palace as the time came closer, and closer.

As the time came closer, Usagi started to look down, and started denying the popcorn being fed to her. A part of her started to doubt her friends and crewmates. She was willing to believe that they had not even heard about her execution. Her mind turned to dark places, and she imagined her head being chopped off, and her friends would sail on without another thought. They were going to enter the New World, afterall. The marching band was close, now, so close to the palace, she was surprised that they did not already stop. That was when a voice rang out through the crowd.

Voice: USAGI!

Her eyes shot up toward the main gate of the city, which was wide open. Her heart fluttered, and her breath became shallow as her cheeks flushed to their very reddest. It was Chio, who had just been pushed from the White Queen's mountain just twenty minutes ago. His heart pumped pure bullets, his sweat was the equivilant to jet fuel, and his eyes shot across the whole kingdom, straight to where the Queen sat, and just twenty yards to the left of her, there was Usagi, in _chains._ The very idea fueled him further toward his goal. His powerful legs went into overdrive as he went at break-neck speed down the street. There was no plan, there was no time for a plan, he just had to get there, and _now!_

The Queen grinned at this fool who dared to deny her will. She merely raised her hand, and there were hundreds of guards running, their halberds at the ready to catch him. They all ran toward the street, pushing their way through the crowds who all gazed at this lone man who rushed through the streets. Her grin faded though, as he lashed out without even a thought.

Chio: Chio Raitoni HANDOU! [His leg blurred into traces of multiple legs as he kicked the front line directly in their faces, taking the whole chunk of them down, causing them to fly backward and knock into the ones behind them. He jumped over four whole lines of them, kicking one of them full force in the face, smashing his head into the street, causing it to break.]

A halberd managed to penetrate his shoulder, though, and he roared in pain. He whirled around, though, and his kick took the lone card knight out. That was when five of them charged in at him, their halberds ready to impale him across the chest.

Chio: Tekkai! [Stood strong, and turned his entire body hard as steel, all of their halberds bent and broke on him, and when the card knights held their weapons in confusion, he released his body, and spun around, roundhouse kicking all of them with one single blow]

Before he knew it, there were over 600 Card Knights surrounding him as he took them down in tens and twenties. Before he could even think of tiring, the image of Usagi being held captive drove him very near the breaking point. Before his body started to ache, he thought of Usagi being beheaded, and all of his outer pain washed away as his kicks flew and he got closer, and closer to his goal.

Queen: This is unsettling, indeed. [She looked off to the left and raised her hand] Executioner! Off with her head!

The executioner began to make his way down toward the mainstreet from the palace's side exit. He held his gigantic axe, as he towered over all of the other card knights, reaching over ten feet tall. He stomped down the street that crossed the main street, his axe firm-gripped in his hand, and his eyeless sockets gazing at his target. He had failed to find the catman, but he was not about to fail a beheading.

Chio saw the behemoth, but he was only half way down the street and he still had an entire legion of card knights to go through. With every step, Chio began to sweat even harder. With every single move the monster made toward Usagi he kicked harder, drawing blood, and using his rankyaku to clear out a huge number of them in front of him, but there came more. The executioner came so close that Chio started to roar with every kick and every cardknight he brought down. His adrenaline pumped fire into his blood, and yet the cardknights kept coming, and his roars became even more fierce than any dragon of any realm. And the giant was just a few yards of Usagi.

Chio: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! [Chio roared with valor, but he was too far away, he couldn't do anything. His haki was too low for a long ranged rankyaku, and he didn't even notice when the executioner stopped and was still out of range]

The gigantic card zombie knight thing looked down to see the catman, Rinji standing in front of him on the street, and gazing up toward him with his golden eyes, his grin was huge across his face.

Rinji: Hey! Joker! Down here! Why don't you pick on someone who can look you in the eye sockets!?

That was when Rinji began to laugh his musical "Mewhahaha" laugh, and his fur started to change color. The queen saw this happen, and her eyes bulged, and she sneered.

Queen: It can't be...

Rinji: Neko Neko Noooo!

Rinji's fur became purple with white stripes, and his eyes' irises became absolute, bright red.

Rinji: Kyokan! Mewhahahaha! MEWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA! [His laugh grew into an echo that was heard throughout the kingdom as he began to grow. Before too long, everyone was watching, their eyes leering as he grew to easily 10'6 inches tall, and he did, indeed, look the monster in the hollow eyes.] Now, come at me! I fucking dare you!

Rinji swung one claw straight at the behemoth, knocking it for a loop!

The Queen was thoroughly unamused. She had underestimated these newcomers far too much. One of them was taking down the better part of her royal guards, while the other one was taking down her strongest monstrosity. She would probably have to step in herself to take down these treasonous fools. That was when she saw the marching director step forward, toward her and the ranks of royal guards. All of her royal guards stood firm and aimed their weapons toward the baton man with the blank, black face and the red uniform.

To her surprise, the marching director waved his hand and all of the card knights in front of her flew away as a wing came out of the baton man's back and sliced across a great deal of them.

Queen: What is this impertinence?! Kill him immediately! [She pointed to the band director, who merely opened a hole in the ground that released a whole gush of water blasted upward, stopping all of them in their tracks. The band director merely held up her hand and the geyser froze over. With a thrust of his hand, gigantic spikes shot forward, impaling a great deal of them all in a row, taking them out of the game.]

Director: This turned out better than I expected. [Spoke in a female voice as she removed her mask.]

Queen: Alys...

Alys: Hello, your highness. Such a wonderful evening, don't you agree? Not only do I have a clear shot straight to you, but I also have a nice big distraction to keep your troops busy.

Queen: You are a fool if you believe you can match me, insolent child. [The queen stood from her throne, and began descending the steps in front of her] I will give you one last chance to join me, with you at my side, I can truly rule this place.

Alys: I didn't escape Alice's nightmares and go through the pressured and torturous task of coming to this realm to bend over for the likes of a walking corpse like you. You're finished! [Alys turned her baton into a black vorpal blade, or the Mortal Blade, and whirled it in her fingers, casting off the Marching Band uniform for her red and white checkered dress]

The Queen's face became absolutely twisted in rage, with her armies fighting off a pirate crew, she would have to count on her own strength to take this one down. With a flick of her wrist, the Queen summoned her scythe into her hand, whirling it around, drawing shock and awe from her remaining royal guards.]

Cardknight: My queen! Please! Do not- [Cut short as the Queen sliced him down]

Queen: Anyone else want to disobey my will? [Looked toward her remaining guards, who stood down immediately.]

That was when both of them turned toward the marching band as they heard cheerleader-like chanting from the two court jester girls, who came around the band, doing their splits, flips, and hand-stands. They twirled and cheered in sync, and both of them stopped in front of the Queen, behind Alys.

Jester Girls: Happy Red Parade! [They said at the same time, and then one of them pulled the vorpal blade from the back of her outfit, while the other one made a fighting pose.]

Nikk: Osore! [In her jester outfit, Nikk summoned a noxious tar pit directly underneath Alys, and she began to sink]

Alice: Your highness, this has gone on for far too long! [Wearing her matching jester suit, charged toward the queen, who stood ready as they met, Alice swiped the vorpal blade at her, and her strike was met by the Queen's scythe swing, causing Alice to whirl and jump far back. She landed on her feet and went into another fighting pose, then she charged once again.]

Alys: I didn't hear any gratitude for leaving you alive. [She looked toward Nikk as she sank into the black muk]

Nikk: I didn't hear the part where I cared.

Rinji: Rinji Kyokan Ken! [The giant cat, Rinji's punch blaired with energy as his purple and white striped fist collided with the Executioner's face, causing him to slide straight back into the black iron wall that surrounded the castle. As he did, he fell backward over it, and into the gigantic front yard.]

The gargantuan Cheshire Catman jumped over the fence, and came straight down with his foot narrowly missing the executioner as the monster rolled over and got to his feet. The executioner gripped his axe tight in his hands, and let out a roar as he rushed toward the catman! As the axe swung downward, Rinji grasped the upper-gripping hand and stopped the giant cardknight cold in his tracks.

Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! What's wrong, zombie cardman? Never fought someone your own size? [With a great feat of strength, Rinji spun around and spiraled his haki into the zombie cardman, causing him to fly back, spiralling into the castle's front wall itself, breaking a good portion of it, though it still held strong. That was until Rinji lunged into him once again, this time ramming his knee directly into the cardman's midsection, causing the wall to giveway and making him fall straight through it]

Chandeliers fell from the ceiling, windows shattered, decorations were crumbled beneath the collapsing stone wall, and the main hall of the castle was turned to ruins as the executioner's head collided with the main staircase in the middle of it, breaking the fine darkwood that it was constructed of.

Rinji stepped through the huge hole that he made, and grinned as he approached the fallen giant. Without warning, the zombified cardman suddenly brought his axe around and sliced Rinji, gashing his arm something fierce, blood drew and caused him to stumble backward.

Rinji: Errr! [Held his arm and glared at the monster as he got to his feet. Both of them needed to slouch their heads a little bit so that they did not hit the ceiling.] So there's still some fight in you... good! Rinji Kyokan RENDA!

Rinji sliced his claws through the air several, several times, causing energy clawmarks to travel through the air in droves. The giant cardknight held up his axe in defense, but it was shattered as three claw slices cut it in the exact same spot. The rest of them sliced up his face and his torso something fierce, causing him to crash into the next back wall of the castle, causing it to crumble like the first. Servants and cardknights alike fled from the wreckage as the battle raged on.

Rinji walked through the next hole in the wall, and saw that this was the dungeon area. As the cardknights from the guardroom opened their door, they laid eyes on the gigantic cheshire cat, and they fled as fast as they could. Rinji glared at them with angry eyes.

Rinji: So you're the ones who held my nakama captive! My vendetta with you will be everlasting! Rinji Kyokan Ken! [His fist thrust forward and smashed both of them against the wall behind them, causing a fist print indented into the wall as well.]

That was when the Executioner came back at the giant Cheshire Cat with a now one-handed axe, swinging it straight for his head! Rinji only caught it out of the corner of his eye as the axe came straight for his cranium. It was coming to fast, and the both of them were entirely too cramped to make any hasty actions of attack or defense unless they were carefully planned. As fast as he could, he tried to come up with a defensive stance, but he knew he was far too slow. That was when Rinji turned into a burst of vaporous fumes.

The Executioner's axe cut straight into the broken wall behind Rinji as he burst into a puff of purple vapor. The vapor moved behind the giant card, with a thrust, Rinji's claws reappeared and dug into his opponent's back! The rest of him materialized, starting with his wide grin, and his eyes. He dug his claws deep enough to grip the monster, and he began to pull outward. The Executioner tried to turn around, but the giant catman roared as he kept the monster in his place, and he pulled even harder, he knew he was doing it right, because the card parts that were stitched together were beginning to tear, and pull apart.

It wasn't long before the giant cardman began to roar in pain, and in an instant, he burst apart as Rinji's arms flew to either side. The card parts flew in chunks. All over the dungeons, the Executioner's parts and pieces, along with his axe, fell and twitched slightly before lying to rest.

Rinji turned away as the burst happened, diverting his eyes from the flying pieces. As he opened his eyes back up, something in the guards' room caught his eyes. He looked to see a purple-hilted sword in a black sheathe. He went back down to his normal size, his purple and white fur turning back into his red and black as he ran toward the sword, picking it up with the grin still on his face.

Rinji: Well I'll be...

It was official, this place was truly getting to her. That all just proved it right there, none of this was really happening to her. No wonder they were so nice and fed her such delicious food and tea before her execution. There must have been some powerful hallucinogenics in her food. There was no way in God's blue ocean that Rinji got so gigantic, not only gigantic but purple! That was a relief, it was all just a dream. Perhaps she would wake up on the deck of the ship, her writing paper right in front of her.

Rinji: Usagi...

Usagi: GAAAAHH! [Turned to see Rinji right behind her, now back in his normal form.] Rinji, you rotten bastard, I'm so glad to see you. Please do not tell me I just saw you grow giant and fight the big card thing.

Rinji: You know how much you hate lying. Mewhaha... Anyway we-

Usagi: You need to help Chio, he's against an army!

Rinji: Yeah, I noticed, he wasn't really part of my plan, but he did help. So I'll help him, but first, here. [He pulled her sword off of his back] We'll help him together...

Usagi's heart jumped into her throat and her breath was captured in her lungs as her big eyes gazed at her beautiful Migoto Hoshi. Her eyes began to tear up, and her chained hands reached for her divine, purple hilt. She took it in her hand, feeling her arm was now completed once again. She began to laugh and cry at the exact same time, looked at Rinji with the biggest smile on her face ever produced by a woman.

Usagi: Thank you... [She whispered]

Then she stood on her own two feet, the chains around her tightened to their very limit. That was when she looked on toward Chio, her eyes locking on like a hawk. That was when her tears ended, and she gritted her teeth. She suddenly began to roar, a roar so loud that it turned the ranks of guards around toward her. She unsheathed her sword, completely shattering the chains around her wrists by sheer force. That was when she bent backward, and broke the chains holding her from the forward position, and bent forward, doing the same to the back latches. She twirled her sword in her hand, and as it straightened out in her hands, her neck brace split clean in half.

Rinji's eyes widened to a great extent, watching how easily she broke her restraints. He shook his head and he went into his fighting stance as the guards began to charge toward him and Usagi.

Usagi: Itoryuu: [She gripped her sword, her entire body seeming to blur and glow with a tremendous amount of energy.]

Rinji: Usagi? [Looked at the samurai girl, who did not seem to be paying attention]

Usagi: Bunsuun MARU! [In the blink of an eye, she spun straight around, her sword giving off all of that energy, and a ring of haki grew around her, and expanded through their ranks, slicing them down in droves.]

She slowly walked down the steps of her prison block, casually walking toward the entire battalion of Cardknights. That was when she sheathed her sword, her eyes turning a grim kind of focused.

Usagi: Itoryuu: COISUJI! [She let fly a huge wave of energy that blasted a whole 50 yard pathway between them, all of them that were not cut down were blown nine yards away by the destructive force of her blow]

On the other side of their ranks, was Chio, who still fought against them tooth and nail. There was her goal, she sheathed her sword, and started running fast into the crowd of Cardknights. As she ran, the path she made began to get tighter as she kept going.

Usagi: Itoryuuiai! Rakugaki! [She flicked her sword all around her, only leaving little traces, and flecks of metal all around her. Her sword movement worked in a blur, slicing down enemy after enemy as she scribbled her way through the spears and halberds, along with their armored faces. She blaired through them, shreading them all down until she could hear that one man that she wanted to see the very most.]

Chio: Usagi?! [He had been fighting them so hard he didn't even see her escape, nor did he see Rinji's... new form]

Usagi: Hentaigana! [She spelled out the word "hi" for FIRE with her sword using her energy, and it went ballistic, creating a combustion that blew away the nearby Cardknights and kicked up enough dust to conceal them.]

Through the dust cloud, they met in the middle of the chaos. Their arms wrapped around one another, his shirt was shreaded completely off, and his scars were completely revealed. She buried her face into his chest, and held him so tight, she could not imagine being anywhere else at that moment. It only lasted a moment, but to them it may as well have been an eternity. She looked up at him, and suddenly they were gazing into each others eyes.

Usagi: Chio...

Chio: I'm so happy you're okay. If something had happened to you-

Usagi: They cannot stop us. If I am to die, my sword will be unsheathed.

Chio: Alright, it's time. [He looked up to see that the remaining 200 of the CardKnights were gathering their ranks, at first they kept their distance. Slowly, though, they began to come upon them.]

Both Chio and Usagi, now revitalized, stood ready for whatever may come.

Her card knights were destroyed, her parade was ruined, her castle had been decimated and her own people bore witness to the disgraceful way mere pirates stormed her own kingdom. There was a wide river that ran near her castle, one where many fish were caught on a day to day basis. It ran green now, but she began to imagine it red. This red would not simply be blood, this would be blood, flesh, and organs of that horrible little cat. How could there be a Cheshire Cat that still drew breath? She ordered them all killed many years ago! She would need to deal with this matter, but first, there was a very angry little teenage girl in front of her, wielding the vorpal blade toward her, with her own scythe in hand, ready for the confrontation.

Alice: I have kept quiet for far too long, your _highness. _This tyranny will end with you stepping down, and stepping down immediately!

Queen: [Grinning] Such a bold little girl you've become, my dear. Such a shame you conspire against me with such rogues. I would have chosen you as my successor in a heartbeat, but since you have already reached a level of treason that has gone beyond all bounds, your death will have to make a sufficient spectacle.

Alice: I will never let you give a single command ever again! Dori Dori No! [Surroundings turned white]

The Queen took a step back, waiting for something to occure.

Alice: Hi Sennyo!

A burst of fire occured around her, and through the fire came little people, all of them with butterfly-like wings, and they began running, around 20 or 30 of them, all around the Queen. Soon they jumped, and began flying all around the Queen in spirals, heating up the very air around her.

Queen: [Scowled at the show of power] Very good, but I have power beyond this world!

The Queen sliced the air with her scythe, ripping the very fabric of matter, and causing a dark rift before her. The black rift pulsed with dark energies that blackened any of the fairies near it.

Queen: The worlds beyond this are far beyond your comprehension in every way. I promise there is no escaping now, young Alice! I have opened the rift now, and everything in this world shall see the true gloom that was meant to take it! Now begin!

The Queen spread her hands and began to widen the rift, causing blackness to engulf her visage. One giant hand came from the tear in that reality, and went to grasp the girl.

Alice's eyes opened wide, but she did not allow such a show of power to overcome her. She swiped the vorpal blade across the palm of the hand, drawing it back just enough with a shining scar in the middle of it.

Alice: This is what you planned for Wonderland all along? You witch of no virtue! I will end this! [She jumped up high and landed on the giant hand's wrist and traveled up its arm. Before it could possibly retaliate, she scowled at the queen, and then stabbed deeply into the arm, where the elbow met the arm, and tore it with a gigantic light blazing in the very middle of it. From the depth of the other world, she heard a roar, and a tremor shutter down the arm.

The Queen of Hearts had no idea what to think of such unexpected maneurvering. She could feel her bond with the other side getting weaker as the arm began to retreat back into the rift, and her skin began to rot away, leaving black patches all over her cheeks and arms. She dropped the blade of her scythe onto the ground, and glared at the girl.

Queen: This is not over!

As the last Cardknight fell, Chio, Rinji, and Usagi stood among countless card bodies strewn about the battlefield. Chio was especially fatigued, having taken down the bulk of them all, but the very prospect of his Captain and their swordswoman fighting along side him kept him from showing them his weakness. Usagi sheathed her sword, and looked at the battles that were happening near the ruined castle.

Usagi: We need to help them. [Began moving fast toward them, her sword ready to draw]

Chio: I'll help Nikk! See if you can help Ali- Whoa! [Came to a screeching stop as a gigantic spider came seemingly out of nowhere and smashed the ground in front of them with its massive eight legs.]

All of them stopped to see this monstrosity of a bug, one with no other features than pure black, smooth exoskeleton and little prickles up and down the backs of its legs. The trio stared it down for a moment, and as Chio started to take a step back, he found that he couldn't move.

Chio: What the- hey! [He looked down to see the spider's webs were stuck to his feet and he couldn't get it to budge.]

Usagi looked at their feet, and tried to get her feet free as well. She even tried cutting the webs with her sword, but she was correct in thinking it wouldn't help at all. Both of them looked over at Rinji, who seemed surprisingly calm in such a situation.

Chio: Rinji? What are you smiling about?

Rinji's eyes turned to him in such a way he had never seen out of the Catman before. The smile that was on his face was extremely strange as well, and at length, the tigerstripes on the back of his head and around his cheeks turned completely white, and the red in his fur turned purple.

Usagi: So... I wasn't dreaming? Rinji?

Rinji: Trust me, I did this for the crew, and I'll explain later. For now, just wait for me.

Chio and Usagi nodded, not questioning him in the slightest. That was when the bottom half of his body turned to vapor, and floated above the webbing. Both of their eyes widened, and they watched him float straight toward the spider. His entire body dispersed into vapor, and the only things that could be discerned from his features was his sharp-toothed grin and eyes that had went from gold to green not only in the irises, but also tinted green in the corneas.

Even with no actual facial features or orifices of any kind, Rinji found a way to infiltrate anything he could and go straight inside the Spider's head. In an instant, the Spider went limp, and fell to the ground, breaking the ground beneath him, and the stickiness in his webs went away, freeing both Chio and Usagi. Both of them looked at one another for much longer than they should have, and then turned to help their companions who were currently in a bad situation.

Rinji materialized, and got into a stance, ready to fight any heart or lung that dared cross him in the spider's belly. Even the white blood cells in its blood, he was ready to take on any of their infection fighting qualities. However, he was taken aback somewhat to find himself in a normal, suburban house. There was white carpeting, a dark, red couch against a bright, brown wall with a very beautiful painting hanging above it. There was a black fan running on low above on the ceiling, and a fireplace with a very active flame roaring with a calm, collected chaos. Rinji looked at all of these things, even eyeing the coat rack to the side of him, in which he took off his suit jacket and hung it from the lowest rung.

Voice: How very kind of you, how very considerate. Please, sit.

Rinji turned to see a very strange sight, one that he thought he would never see ever again. In fact, he thought this particular individual was dead. Still, there he sat. A bright blonde fur Nekojin who wore green sunglasses, he sat in a wooden rocking chair, with which he rocked contently. The Catman had a small smile on his face, and he nodded Rinji toward the couch.

Rinji's face went limp, his mouth opened wide, and his eyes almost bulged from their sockets. He tried to speak, but his heart was already racing, beating against his lungs.

Rinji: ...J... Jiro?!

The sword pierced through Nikk's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain as she never had before, and causing her face to twist in horrible anguish. The surrealistic knight in celestial, starry armor shined among all of the dark, and red gloom all around them, and his sword struck true. Alys's grin widened as she saw Nikk's blood begin to seep out of her shoulder, and onto the black rock below them. Nikk glared at Alys for a moment, and then back at the strange-looking knight who pulled his sword from her shoulder, drawing another large grunt of pain.

Nikk: Osore...

The knight's sword came back down toward the girl, but the blood that came from her shoulder splattered across the dream warrior's face, and also gushed forward. The blood grew a gigantic hand and grasped the sword's blade and halted it instantly. That was when Nikk let out a loud roar in her high-pitched voice, an act she had not done for years, and thrust her palm forward, causing the blood to turn into several spikes that shot forward, and impaled the knight. His sword fell, and dispersed into nothingness, as did the rest of him after a moment.

Alys: Who are you? Really, who are you?

Nikk stood, looking at her bloody shoulder, along with her beaten and battered, torn and tattered jester's clothing. Her clown makeup had long since rubbed off, and her face was bruised to an extensive rate, and her bottom lip bled all the way down her neck.

Nikk: I am the leaf that hangs from the tree, one that has turned red with determination, instead of green with futile envy.

Alys: No, no I don't think so. You are the tiny, tiny little leaf that has yet to realize that if she had not roosted with such foul naves that she could, instead of a leaf, bloomed into a beautiful flower. A flower atop a tree, high above the clouds in a world of her own, living in a castle, one that no mere mortal could penetrate, no matter the circumstances.

She smiled at Nikk, who said nothing, and did nothing.

Alys: Seal away everything, and come with me. Become a maiden of the Dream World. These powers can be intensified to the power of God-like strength and abilities.

Nikk continued to gaze at her. Her eye pounding with pain and the inside of her mouth tasted of nothing but blood which she spat out every few minutes. She finally wiped the blood from her chin, and gathered up as much blood in her mouth as she could. She spat the blood at Alys's feet, some of it getting onto her white socks through her pristine, beautiful, shining shoes.

This caused Alys's eye to twitch.

Alys: Very well! [She growled, and put her hand to the sides of her] I'll show you how I deal with-

That was when more and more blood began to pump out of Nikk's mouth. She opened up her mouth to the side of a large china plate and gushed it straight at her. As she did this, her features began to shrink in, causing her skin to become flabby, sagging, and wrinkled. Her stomach shrank and her ribcage showed through the many holes in her jester's costume. Alys screamed as it covered her entirely, and she slipped on it as she tried to move out of the way of it.

Alys: STOP ITTTTT! [Her scream echoed for miles around, even above the battle between the Queen and Alice that was happening near them]

That was when the blood did, indeed stop. That was also when a very bony, and pale hand grasped onto Alys's arms, and two dead, pale blue eyes looked deep into hers and smiled. Nikk's hair had fallen out except for black and red fuzzies barely hanging onto her scalp.

Nikk: You know nothing of me... [Her flaps of skin wiggled with her face moved] How much blood does it take to fill that empty castle you wish you lived in? How many fallen leaves must you witness before you realize that your dream comes with a price that you will never want to pay? [Her teeth were dark red, and grinning through hanging pieces of skin] You go be Queen of your empty little Wonderland. I'll find my own castle.

Alys's eyes gazed into Nikk's and she saw IT. She could not ever tell what she saw, but she saw IT. That underlying message in the chaos, that horrific truth that no one would ever dare speak, and would shutter to even think of. Such a discovery could never be explained, nor would she ever try to. After seeing IT, there was no way to ever unsee it, and she knew it.

Alys: I... I'm sorry... [The blood dried all over her, and still it remained wet all the same, and she looked at her Mortal Blade. With a shaking hand, she held it up toward Nikk. Even with all of the blood all around her and all over her body, it was still a lustrious black. So perfect in its beauty, that it could hardly even be called a knife. It was beyond compare to any, save for Alice's vorpal blade.]

Nikk: Alice... [She looked toward the battle that was happening right before them. She grasped the Mortal Blade and stood, wielding it as if she had been using it all her life.]

Alys: Please, stop the Queen, bring this chaos to an end, this world has seen enough of it. And as for your proposal... [She paused, drawing another look from Nikk, whose body was growing back to its normal form, still beaten badly, but looking that much more determined.] ...I'll consider it.

Nikk nodded, and then began to step toward the battle as Chio and Usagi were freed from the web as the spider collapsed with Rinji inside of it.

Rinji: Jiro... I can't believe it's you! [Slowly walked toward the blond-fur cat sitting in a small livingroom by a roaring fireplace.]

Jiro: Rinji, my dear friend, it's been too long [Got up and the two catmen embraced, Jiro patted him on the back and then sat back down in his seat as he let go of him] Please, sit, lets talk!

Rinji: Well, I don't have a whole lot of time right now, [He sat, and Jiro handed him a cup of coffee from the side table beside them. Which is strange because Rinji didn't see one there before.] You see, we're kind of inside of a spider... in a dream world.

Jiro: Ah, spider, yes. [He took one sip of coffee, and spat it out] Wait, what?! Spider? Dreamworld? You mean this place isn't real?!

Rinji: Well... kind of, it's a long story. Basically, I'm in the dream world, and I can only assume that you are dreaming. But listen to me, and listen carefully. Where is Nekoshima?

Jiro: Where? Rinji, come on. You know as well as I do that it's not so simple as to point it out on a map. The Tribunal has worked for centuries to keep it away from the World Government's sight. I can't just give you an eternal pose, as much as I'd like to. It's also entirely too off the beaten path to find with a log pose. I'm sorry, Rinji. But there is good news. [He added, since Rinji really seemed to be getting down on such news.]

Rinji: What's that [Sipping his coffee]

Jiro: I am on an island close to the Redline, in the New World. [Rinji's ears perked up as he heard this] The island is called "Fringe." And if I read the newspaper right, you caused a couple of waves on Usted Island with that Commander Kola guy.

Rinji: Hmph... yeah... I may have over done it a little.

Jiro: A little? You do know using your claws in anger is a serious offense on Nekoshima.

Rinji: Yes, [Grim look] I know.

Jiro: But that's only the half of it, you cut the guy's face up to such an extent that he went absolutely crazy.

Rinji: I KNOW! [Snapping at Jiro] That bastard deserved every single swipe of it! Threatening me is one thing, threatening my crew is another! But when you threaten my family, I stop at absolutely nothing! That son of a bitch drew out my anger like poison from a wound, and I snapped!

Jiro: You don't know what you did, Rin. With the intelligence I've been keeping on you, I found out that he not only went crazy and killed an entire crew of Marines, but also used a piece of glass to slice off all of the skin from his whole face.

This drew a very wide eyed look from Rinji.

Jiro: Yeah, and he disappeared. Something tells me he's going to be gunning for you, Rin. You need to keep that violence in check before you do something you'll regret... again. I know you, you wouldn't do that unless you were seriously driven to, and were I in your situation, I may have done the same thing.

Rinji sudden felt himself tense up a little bit, remembering the bloodied face of Kola, and the evil look he gave him, even through the hand he had over it. Then he remembered the dream he had after that. After that, he remembered his childhood with Jiro, all of the wonderful games they use to play. That was when Rinji began to tear up some, and gave a jagged sigh as he put his coffee on the table and put a hand over his face.

Jiro: Oh, man, come here. [Got up from his chair and sat beside Rinji, putting his hand on the back of his head and hugging him. That was when Rinji really began to let go of it all. He cried, everything that has been happening to his crew, all of the things he's lost and gained along the way. It all washed out of him at the sight of his oldest and dearest friend]

Rinji: It hasn't been easy to be away from my home. I'd give anything to find it and see Migoto... Kiria... all of them. [sniff] Everyone.

Jiro: I know [patting Rinji's back] It's good to see you.

Rinji: Oh, I can't put it into words. I've tried everything to find our homeland. Seeing you is the very next best thing, I promise [Wiped his tears on his furry arm]

Jiro: Come and find me on Fringe, I can help you with anything you need. I have connections everywhere in the system.

Rinji was able to get over the tears then, and he nodded. He smiled and got up from the couch, he turned toward the fireplace and began to stretch his limbs.

Rinji: I must be going now, so you might want to wake up. Do you still play the g-

Rinji turned to Jiro, who already had his amazingly beautiful electric guitar on his lap, strumming a few chords.

Jiro: Like you need to ask, I wouldn't give this thing up for all the fish in All Blue. [He pushed up his green sunglasses and grinned]

Rinji: Of course, but something has definitely changed about me... [Menacing grin]

Jiro: What do you m- what?!

Rinji's fur turned entirely purple and white again, and he began to fill the entire room with purple and white tiger stripes.

Jiro: What the hell did you do, Rin?

Rinji: I ate the Neko Neko devil fruit, Model: Cheshire Cat. I'm not entirely sure what it does as a whole, but I think I'm getting the hang of it.

Jiro: You ate a devil fruit?!

Rinji: A Mythic Zoan type, yes.

Jiro: ... I'm speechless... and jealous at the same time. You lucky bastard.

Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! See you on the other side!

To Rinji, the conversation lasted 20 minutes, on the outside of the spider, as soon as he went inside of him, the spider began to grow purple and white stripes. Chio, Usagi, Alys, and Nikk all witnessed as the spider transformed and his face turned into a grinning cat.

Chio: You have got to be kidding me...

Nikk actually cracked a small smile as this happened.

Spider Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! I think I can see my house from-

That was when Rinji actually saw his ship! The Panno Marie was actually sailing down the river just eastward of the Kingdom of Hearts. This did much to pick up his spirits, the wide river carried it quickly toward them, though it was still a little ways away from where they were.

However, that was when he saw Alice and the Queen, and the Queen seemed to be unleashing a great extent of her immense power.

Her scythe sliced deep into the plane of existence. Slowly she dragged her scythe across the fabric of matter and opened up a very dark portal, and her tear began to get huge. Alice tried to stop her, but she could not get any closer. The tear unleashed a wind that pushed her far back, toppling her and even making her drop her vorpal blade. Alice got back to her feet, grabbing her blade and holding it up as she saw what was coming through the tear. It was a terror, a horrific giant made of layers of molded flesh, its bones showing through the skin on most of its body. Its hollow eyes glared at Alice, and began to step toward her.

Chio: Busoshoku: Chio Ryuuhono HANDOU! [Jumped from far back toward the giant zombie, his leg encased in blue flames. As he struck the giant's cheek, its face blaired with flames that began to waste away even its bones.]

Alice: Chio! [She smiled, but her smile turned to a look of horror as the Queen began to flake her own skin from her body, more and more her beautiful visage became a grim, white, putrid skin.]

Queen: [Admitted a laugh at the giant's burned face] You haven't even begun to fight me! Come the wretched horde!

The rift in the fabric of space brought about more card soldiers. All of them with skullfaces, dead flesh covering their bodies, and screams of hunger as they began to rush out of the portal in droves. Chio landed on his feet as he looked at them all, and then looked up at the giant, who was regaining its bearing, and looking directly at Chio. It brought up its gigantic, decayed arms and began to bring them down on both Chio and Alice who stood very close together.

Spider Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! This is my lucky day! [Rinji's giant spider leg came forward and knocked the giant for a wallop, causing it to stumble straight back into a part of the castle wall that was still technically standing, despite most of it being ruined.] Mewhahahaha! Rinji Amimono! [He gathered up spit in his mouth and spat it out at the giant, causing a very strong web to pin him against the wall itself.]

But that was when Rinji could feel something that was like bugs crawling up his legs, he looked to see zombie cardknights scaling his bug arms and stabbing into them as much as they could. He began to shake them off, but they were everywhere. Thousands of them began to swarm out of the portal, all of them holding maces, morning stars, bastard swords, clubs, and other barbaric weapons.

Usagi: Itoryuu: [Concentrating] OTEN! [Dashed forward, her sword making the scribbling movement, but her visage became entirely blurred, then suddenly stopped and unleashed a burst of scribbling sword energy that sliced all in its path, and then spread into seperate slices, all of them traveling in several different directions, until they ended, that was when they burst into four different explosions, causing the fall to at least two hundred of the zombie cards.]

But there were far too many of them. Even with Chio fighting his hardest, he was too tired from his exertion of taking out the other huge army of Cardknights. Still, he fought on as hard as he possibly could.

Nikk sliced and diced with her new found blade, cutting down weapons and soldiers alike. Once she found that there was enough of a space between them, she put her hands together with the blade between them.

Nikk: Osore! [Her body burst apart, blood going everywhere and her skin hanging from the monstrosity that she summoned. It was a flesh golem, it instantly tore its gigantic hands into any Card Zombie near it and crushed them into nothing but dead skin. As it ran forward, Nikk stood there and watched it with a stone-cold face gazing at it.]

Alice: This power, it really isn't of this world, is it? [She turned to the now dead-skinned Queen who stood in a grim, black dress, her eyes were bleeding and her teeth were absolutely razor sharp.] You are a Banshee, of the Nightmare World. How did you come to Wonderland?

Queen: Your curious nature is understandable, but you and your friends shall die before the knowledge will benefit you. So please, die in peace. [Her mouth began to emit a bright, blazing light from it as she emitted a strange, backwards screaming noise that began to get louder, but she was interrupted as explosions blasted through her zombie army, they fell in droves as what sounded like a machine gun began to mow them down.]

All eyes turned to the ship on the shore of the river that blasted through the house that stood in front of it so that it could get a good shot. The front of the ship was fitted with a seven-barrel gatling gun, and it blaired with bullets flying out of, very loudly. The zombies started to advance on the ship quickly, but more and more armaments began to appear and shoot them completely down.

Rinji was the first to notice the figure on top of the ship that stood with a missile launcher on his back.

Spider Rinji: Ricky! Mewhahahahahaha! I was wondering when you'd show up!

Ricky: Hey guys! [Shot a close zombie with a side-arm pistol as it advanced] Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?

The Queen bore witness to her zombie army being crushed by a gatling gun from a ship out by the river that ran west of her Kingdom. She could not fathom the level of anger she felt in that moment. Her true skin was showing, the skin of a banshee, solid white skin, hollow eye sockets, and her gruesome, black dress that hung just over her feet. She stood nine feet tall now, towering over all of them save for the giant purple and white spider that was once her servant, who was now Rinji. That was when she saw them approach her, all of them. Her zombie army laid in shambles, many of them trying to get back up, but could not as they were ripped in half, or worse.

All of the pirates stood in front of her now. Chio, who could barely stand, but was keeping on his feet all the same. Usagi, whose sword stayed unsheathed and in a fighting position. Nikk, who while battered and beaten, stood with a blank look on her face, but her eyes glared directly at the queen in an unshaken manner. Then there was Alice who stood in front of all of them, even Rinji who stood more in the distance, but faded away into nothing but a grin, that was until he floated downward, decreasing to his normal size. The spider was gone.

Alice: You are beaten, Godless Banshee. You are hereby no longer fit to rule as a tyrant over this fair land. I will tell you again; stand down, and leave this world. Go back to your nightmare realm, immediately!

The Banshee once known at the Queen of Hearts knew that she was right. She looked beyond them to see Alys, who was still covered in blood, and trying to clean herself off as best she could, but wasn't getting much of anywhere with it. Even she was defeated, which was a good thing in the queen's eyes. Still, it did not help her in this instant.

Banshee: You have not beaten me yet! This only accelerates my plans that I had for this horrific place! Once I am finished with YOU [screaming now] I will destroy this world! Then I will follow suit with the other fifty-four worlds! All of it shall die! AND DIE IT SHALL!

The banshee's mouth opened wide, and the same white, beaming light emitted from it. It powered up, causing them all to get to their guard.

Alice: [Turned toward them] Get down! All of you, GO!

A terrible shriek came at all of them then, Alice stood at the brunt of it. A powerful beam of light blasted through her, and she heard the most horrible scream that no one could ever imagine hearing for their entire life. The ground beneath her was destroyed, and she flew straight back toward them. It was Nikk who jumped up and caught her as she flew by. The beam dissipated and the beam cut straight through the ground around it, causing a huge ditch where it crossed.

Usagi: Alice! [Began to run toward her and Nikk very quickly.]

The former queen gazed at her with her hollow eyes and began to emit the same light from her mouth. She powered it, ready to blast all three of them at a time, but she didn't see the one who was now right beside her face.

Chio: Soru! Rankyaku! Chio Katana! [Kicked a shortrange energy blade which both sliced the banshee's cheek wide open and caused her to emit her scream backward, blasting a huge hole into her castle behind her. The castle, which was already halfway destroyed, was all set in ruins now. The blast crumbled the foundations of it and whatever was standing then, all came crumbling down.]

The banshee reached up toward Chio, growing out three foot tall claws that shot out at him from behind him.

Chio: Geppou! [Emitted a burst from his feet which carried him far upward, causing the claws to miss. Chio landed on the ground in front of her.]

Before Chio could make another move, though, the banshee took him by surprise with a sudden burst of energy from her mouth. A low level scream that still had the power to bust the ground below him apart and send him careening backward, cauing him to slide on the ground on his shoulder and skin it something horrible.

Her mouth began to power up once again, ready to take him while he was down, but then a huge purple and white, clawed fist came from the side and smashed into her. Her power scream was interrupted, and she gazed at the nine-foot tall Cheshire cat who stood against her.

Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Get ready for this! [Clenched his fist tight] Rinji Kyokan Roketto KEN! [His fisted detached from his wrist, leaving a trail of his purple vapors, and flew straight into the banshee's face, knocking her for a loop and causing her to get knocked back a few steps.]

Banshee: You cannot win! [She took in a deep breath and began to emit a scream that blaired all around her. Dust began to kick up, the ground began to crumble, and Rinji's cat-like hearing was going absolutely haywire! He tried to get away from her, but her scream was far too loud and powerful to be ignored. All of the pirates started to cover their ears and cringe as the land around them began to shake apart from the horrible, quaking shriek.]

Alys, having resistance against the queen's horrific powers, ran toward Nikk, Usagi, and Alice, the two pirates using their bodies to shield the poor little Alice girl, who lied, broken and beaten within an inch of her life. At that moment, they were trying to find a way to get her to the ship, but it was being blown away from the shore, unable to aim its cannons because of the shriek causing a horrible tidal wave.

Alys: Alice! ALICE! [She ran toward her, and as she did, Usagi looked toward her and began to unsheathe her sword, but Nikk stopped her and shook her head.]

Nikk moved them both out of Alys's way and let her get close to the heavily injurred girl.

Alys kneeled toward her as the quaking stopped, and the banshee caught her breath. She cradled Alice's head in her arms which were now covered in dried blood. She leaned forward toward Alice's ear, and began to whisper.

Alys: Alice... I am so sorry for what I've done. I had no idea that you would have taken me with you. Your friend showed me what I was missing. I was so caught up with ruling everything that I didn't realize that you would have held my hand and skipped to the top along with me. I was so selfish, and I want to make it up to you. [Tears began to roll down her dirty cheeks] Please, let me come with you, accept me into you, and I will do everything I can to help you. I...

Alys was interrupted as Alice's hand grasped onto her wrist. Alice could barely open her eyes to look toward Alys and managed a very tiny smile.

Alice: From this day forth...

Alys smiled, and leaned forward, placing her forehead onto Alice's, and she began to weep. The two of them began to shine, as all of the powers of wonderland emitted from them and surrounded their forms.

Alys: Thank you. [Soon their heads began to lean within one another, and their hands passed into one set of hands. It wasn't long before their entire bodies became one, and it stood tall, shining a brilliant light amidst all the gloom around them.]

Banshee: No! This can't be happening! I am the ruler of this world! Not you! NOT YOU! [She summoned up a ball of deathly, black energy that pulsed within her palm.] Black Ghost! [She thrust the energy in the form of a horrific ghost straight toward the two, and the ones around her had to flee.]

Usagi: ALICE! [She grabbed Nikk and jumped far out of the way as a huge, black explosion emitted, blasting both Nikk and Usagi into the river, which was thankfully not salt water.]

The blast dissipated, and what stood there was a very strange visage. Alice stood, her pretty blue and white dress was perfect, and her hair was combed with a black ribbon tying to the top of it. But that's when she raised her vorpal blade, which shined with an energy none of them had ever seen before.

Rinji laid on his side, his eye swollen shut and his giant form gone, now back to his normal, red and black striped form. He had no energy left, but he had enough to look at the form of Alice as she began to walk toward the banshee.

Banshee: This cannot be possible... You should be dead!

Alice: I tried to give you the chance to step down willingly, but now I see that I must bring you down myself. I, the Blue Queen of Wonderland, will show you the way to oblivian. [She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes.] Dori Dori no...

Banshee: NEVER! [Brought her fist down toward Alice.]

Alice: Juuman'okudo! [She disappeared before the fist could hit, and everything around them turned white. Everything turned white, in fact. Everything disappeared them, and the banshee was alone in what looked like an entire frozen thundra filled with snow.]

Banshee: What?! [She looked around as her voice echoed into the void.] What trickery is- [That's when she saw a little tiny thing walking toward her in the snow. When she looked closer, she saw that it was a Cheshire cat, and not the one she just saw.]

She recognized the cat, it was the one that helped Alice proceed through Wonderland. It stopped in front of her, and looked up toward her with its signature grin.

Banshee: ...What is this thing before me...

That's when it opened its mouth comedically wide. That was when a kind of tentacle shot out of its mouth and jabbed into the banshee's stomach.

Banshee: AGH! What?!

There came another one, it jabbed into her chest, the next jabbed into her side. More and more they came, jabbing her all over and drawing blood. It wasn't long before it began to suck her dry. Her skin began to become flimsy, and soon she was nothing but bones. Even those bones became fluid, along with her skin as they were absorbed into the cheshire cat that stood there, in the snow.

The rest of the crew simply saw Alice shine a radiant blue color, and the banshee melted away into nothingness. All of the watched, wide-eyed and fascinated at such a show.

Nikk stepped closer toward Alice.

Nikk: Alice?

Alice turned around quickly and bowed toward Nikk.

Alice: Thank you, my friend. [That was when she embraced Nikk, who was mildly uncomfortable with the physical contact, but she accepted it with a small smile all the same, even going so far as to put her hands on Alice's back.]

It wasn't long before all of the residents of the Kingdom of Hearts came out of their houses, and shelters. When they learned that the queen's tyrannous rule was over, there came much celebration! Oh so much joy was had! The pirates were carried on as heroes, and some of them were given medical attention.

Civilian: The Queen! [Pointing]

There was much gasping and horror, even a few screams. Up until all of them saw who the queen was. It was the one, true queen, the White Queen who stepped out into the crowd, which made way for her, all of them bowing.

Alice stood among them looking toward the White Queen, and smiling, giving her a curtsy.

Alice: Your highness.

Queen: [Smiled] You have done so well, young Alice. I owe you so much.

Alice: Not at all, my Queen. It was my duty to see that the Red Queen was brought down from the throne.

The Queen looked toward those who were on the small mattresses, Rinji who sat up, completely exausted and bruised in places he didn't know he had. Chio, who couldn't even muster up the energy to sit up, as his shoulder was out of its socket and his leg tissue was completely bruised to their limits. And Nikk, who only had minor injuries to her face and upper body, as well as a deep cut on her shoulder.

Queen: My brave warriors.

With just a wave of her hand, the Queen set about to remake her once beautiful castle, and the courtyard as well. The walls were brought back up, and the wondrous fountains were set back the way they once were. All of the damage that were dealt in battle were now repaired, and all of her brave defenders were welcome inside of her castle.

Rinji: Well... [Looking around the main hall of the castle.] Much better than it was, I'll give it that.

The queen smiled, and kept walking leading all of them (sans Chio, who was in just short of a comatose state with Usagi by his side) down the halls of her castle.

Queen: I was wondering how I could possibly repay such a wonderfully benevolent act from such brave warriors of Wonderland, then I remembered that all of you are pirates.

Rinji: [Gave a look toward Nikk, who shrugged and kept walking.] Yeah?

Queen: Well, I have all of this that I am not using. [She opened up a gigantic room filled with treasures that opened all of their eyes wider than they could thought possible.]

Gold! Bars, coins, trinkets, chalices, and jewelry in piles upon piles of it. There must have been well over 400,000,000 belli worth of gold in that one room.

All of them looked toward Rinji, who began to weep.

Four bottles of rum, and ten bottles of beer later, Rinji raised up his shotglass, slowly and tapped glasses with a wheelchair-ridden Chio. They sat in their own, private quarters of the castle. The White Queen allowed them all of the access they wished, and Rinji was able to locate a totally stocked liquor cabinet. They drank, their speech was already slurred, and their cheeks were already red, but they still guzzled it down. They talked about nothing much at all, and they laughed at jokes that were not funny at all, but they still enjoyed it.

Chio: So, okay, why purple... and white of all colors?

Rinji: Oh, please. Do you really think I had a choice? This devilfruit doesn't exactly let you choose. The fruit itself was purple and pink, and so was my reflection when I came into this world. [They shared a small laugh at that as Rinji poured them two more shots.] So I kind of lucked out on that one.

Chio: And you can't grow giant in the real world? [Tapped glasses, and drank]

Rinji: [Cringed some at the burning] No, with what the little old ghost thing told me, my powers here are far greater than they will be on the outside world, which is a real drag. I liked being a giant, but who knows what I can do with this fruit down the line.

Chio: Man, that is so weird. You, of all people... or... whatever you are [Shared a laugh again] with a fricken devil fruit! And such a rare one at that. Now, is it true what they say about the taste?

Rinji: That it tastes like an unripe banana that's already past its prime? If so, then yes. It was awful. [Opening a beer for them both, and handing one to Chio] Man, this was a hard one. You were in such bad shape two days ago, I thought we wouldn't be able to do this.

Chio: 'Ey... We've done this way too many times to stop now, I think I dreamed about this while I was knocked unconsious. [Guzzled down his beer bottle] So how long do you think that gold will last us?

Rinji: Mewhahaha[hic]! If we keep drinking like this, maybe a month.

Chio: Damn! How much did you get?

Rinji: By Ricky's estimate, around 100.5 million belli.

Chio: Wow, it's weird to think that's higher than my bounty. Hell, that's more than half your bounty.

Rinji: Yeah, mewhaha, probably not for long, though. With what we did to Vice Admiral Rise and her crew, I'd imagine our bounty is going to skyrocket.

Chio's face went a little down, he had completely forgotten about his encounter with Rise, so he stopped Rinji from talking and explained to him about meeting her on top of a giant staircase, and how the White Queen banished her with a thought.

Rinji: Oh... [drinking another shot of sake, adding that to the mix.] Well then, I suppose she could still be a threat.

Chio: [Nodded, and drank one as well.] You said we leave in the morning?

Rinji: Mewhahahaha! Hell no, with this much liquor in my system, don't expect me anytime before noon.

They shared more laughs, and tapped their glasses together, sharing in a grand old time with the liquor bottles piling higher into the night. They even acted like they had their own little tea party, with Chio putting on a top hat, and Rinji singing a jolly old tune. That was, however, when a mouse popped out of a bottle of red rum. That was when they decided to put down the bottle and go to bed.

Usagi: It's your decision, Alice, none of us can make that choice for you, and none of us will tell you to go one way or the other. If you wish, I'm sure Captain Rinji will be more than willing to bring you onboard the ship with us. It would make us all very happy.

Alice nodded, and sipped her tea.

Nikk sat in the corner of the big pink and white room while the two of them sat on the gigantic bed with all of the stuffed animals on it. She did not like this room one bit. It was too bright and perky for her taste, and it made her want to puke. Still, it was where they put them, and at least it had a lot of space for her to write in peace, but also listen to Alice and Usagi talk about her future with or without the Tiger-Stripes.

Usagi: You are the Blue Queen of Wonderland, afterall, that's something to consider. I'm not entirely sure what all that entails for you, but it sounds like it has a lot of responsibility to keep in mind.

Alice nodded, and poured herself another cup, as well as refilling Usagi's, who nodded her thanks.

Alice: I already know what I must do.

Usagi: Oh? And you're sure of it?

Alice nodded, and sipped her tea. Then she looked over toward Nikk, who looked back at her as she wrote in her journal without looking.

Usagi: By the way, while I was on that altar in chains, waiting to be killed, I noticed two very peppy, and nimble girls dressed in court jester outfits.

Both Alice and Nikk glanced at one another.

Both: No.

Usagi: But they were so well versed and synchronized, it was a great show.

Both: No...

Long pause.

Usagi: Alright then... I have an idea. [She went to the very large armoir in the corner, and pulled out drawers, searching.]

Alice finished her cup of tea and then looked at Nikk, who put her book away and joined them on the bed, seeing that they were going to be doing something more interesting, it seemed.

Usagi: Oh my God, they have so many colors to choose from!

Alice: Colors, you say?

Usagi: Eureka! [Pulled out a very expensive-looking bottle of nail polish and held it up. It was a very bright color of purple, and had to have been worth at least 10,000 belli. She quickly removed her socks and jumped up onto the bed.]

Alice smiled, and took the bottle, turning it up-side-down and then unscrewing the top of it.

Usagi: Now, tell me all about your little plan tomorrow. [She wiggled her toes a little bit]

Alice: Well, [She started with the left big toe] You see the quite large, double-sided mirror, over there in the corner?

Usagi: Mmhmm?

Alice: I just happen to know a very good use for it, and it will very well serve my purpose tomorrow.

Nikk: Can you do my nails in black?

Alice: [Looked over at Nikk and smiled.] Certainly!

Morning time, and far too much morning for Rinji's bright red, bloodshot eyes. The castle doors were opened for he, and the rest of the crew (save Ricky, who was still on board) and the sun beamed into his and Chio's eyes like the most grueling hatred of hell, and hell's other equivalent rolled into one beam of the sun. He did his best to shield his eyes as he walked with the rest of the crew, but that was when the crowd started cheering them on!

Rinji: Ugghhh shhhhh! All of you, please, ooohhh God please take my head from me!

Chio: Keep walking, tuna face, we've got about five yards to go. [Walking on crutches]

Usagi: What exactly did you two do last night?

Rinji: Put a few fish to shame, you know what I'm sayin? Mewhaha- Wait, what are they doing with those horns?

Royal guards positioned their horns, two rows of them lined the path that blocked the crowd from them.

Chio: Oh sweet mother, no!

The horns sounded victorious! That was when Rinji squashed his feline ears down onto his head, his head slouched all the way down with his eyes completely wide open so he could see where he was going.

They finally came to the ship, with the beautifully white, and radiant queen stood in her full gown. She smiled at them, a tad bit confused as to why Rinji and Chio looked like they were suffering from seizures, but she smiled none the less.

The crowds quieted, and the horn players stopped their instruments, as the Queen raised her hand toward them, still glimmering with her gorgeous and benevolent smile.

Rinji sighed with relief, and accepted her hand, kissing the ring on it.

Queen: **Dear citizens of our fair Kingdom!**

Rinji: Oooohhh Whyyyyy... [He whispered as a horrible grimace gripped his face]

Queen: **Today, we honor our brave outsiders, outsiders that had nothing to do with our world in the slightest! But still chose to stay and help us, and immerge victorious!**

Wild cheers erupted! That was when Alice came forward, and curtsied before the Queen once again.

Queen: Dearest Alice, I trust you have decided upon a course of action?

Alice: I have, your highness. [She said, and as she did, a pair of royal guards came out from the crowd, carrying a mirror. There was much murmuring across the crowds as they set it in the very middle of the path.] I have decided to do what is best for Wonderland.

Alice began to walk toward the mirror, all eyes followed her as she came toward it. It was a very large, beautiful gold-framed mirror. It was several inches taller than her, and she came very close to it, looking her reflection in the eye. She sighed, closing her eyes, and then held out her hands slowly, inching their way toward the mirror. Soon they came into contact, and went straight through the glass. The crowd gasped as Alice quickly jumped into the mirror, and was gone.

Rinji: [Stood wide-eyed at this, and then glanced toward Chio, who glanced back] What did you slip in my drinks?

That was when two Alices came from the mirror out both sides of it. Both of them stood before the crowd, which began to cheer as the two of them appeared.

Alice: Your highness, I shall be here, and there. With the help of my dear friend, Alys, I shall make sure that Wonderland stays safe, even whenever I am away!

The Queen was also quite surprised about this very strange turn of events. She saw Alice run back to her newly found crew, and stood beside them as Alys approached the Queen, and curtsied.

Queen: I see you are full of surprises, dear child.

Alys: Thank you, Alice! Good luck on your journey!

Alice: And to you! Fairwell!

Rinji: Alright, slackers! On the ship! Set the sails! Hoist the Anchor! Man your stations! [All of them readily got back onto the ship and rushed to get them up and started again.] GO G- Wait a minute... [He looked toward the White Queen who inquired him as well.] How exactly am I supposed to get back to the real world?

Queen: Oh, please, give me something of a challenge, my dearest Cheshire Cat. [Her smile never faded as she raised her hand toward the end of the river, where it grew a very, very large portal which showed the blue skies and the sea as it should have been.]

Rinji: Thar she blows! Mewhahahhahahaa! [He forgot all about his horrific hangover and pointed.] Onward my dear nakama! Onward!

Chio took the helm, leaning his underarms against his crutches and pulled them hard to the port side as they raised the anchor and sailed on! All of them took their chances as they could and waved toward all of the people on the shore as they began to sail fast down the rough river bend. Just when he thought he might lose control on the harsh rips of the waters around them, he found that they were going to make it just in the center of the gigantic portal.

Nikk: Wait.. [Studied the sky and the water that she saw beyond the portal, and her eyes squinted.] Captain!

Rinji: Mew? [Looked toward Nikk]

Nikk: That's not the way we came into this world...

Rinji: What?! Then where are we headed?

He asked this just as the nose of the ship passed over the bright, spiralling portal.

Nikk: The New World... [Her eyes sparkled from behind her black and red bangs in front of them, but then they grew a little wider.]

The portal in the real world was several feet into the air, just behind them was the upper base of the redline, and with that, all of them gasped.

Rinji: Ah! Why did she put the portal so far into the air!?

That was when they fell, and hit the waters with a huge splash, but the Panno Marie did not capsize. She held steady in the waters, and there they were: The New World!

Rinji: Mewhahahahaahahaaaa! We made it!

The whole crew gave a cheer! Especially Chio, who pumped his arms in the air while still holding the crutches with his armpits.

Voice: I'm sorry to break up the party...

All of them stopped and looked in the middle to see Vice Admiral Rise stepped out onto the deck, facing Rinji square in the eyes.

Rise: But you are not gonna leave my sight 'til you're in Impel Down, safe and secure.

All of them stared at her, and she even turned her hands into tar to prove her point.

Rise: Anyone wanna disagree? I'm all ears, babay.

Rinji: Mewhahahaahaha! [Still out by the railing, looking off toward the sea.] Finally! The New World! It's really real! After all these years of sailing that damnedable sea, now we're going to make a name for ourselves!

Rise: Hey! Didn't you hear what I said?! You're under arrest, kitten! Put your hands in the air!

Rinji: Mewhahaha... well if you insist. [His grin widened as he raised his hands into the air, and his color shifted to purple and white again.

Rise: ...What...

That was his arms detached from his shoulders and went high into the air, Rise's eyes followed them, unbelieving.

Rinji: Is this high enough?!

The arms flew over toward her, and spread out, beginning to circle her position. The purple vapor they emitted began to go all around her, faster and faster.

Rise: What are you doing?! [Afro began to sway from the heightening winds around her.]

Rinji: Neko Neko noooo... [The spinning sped up to a very fast fan, and kept increasing speed until she was slowly lifted off of the ground.] Rinji Gufuu!

The tornado jumped into turbo speed, and like a cannon, Rise was shot straight toward the back of the ship and hit the Redline directly, kicking up dust.

Nikk: Should have thrown her into the sea... she'll come back after us again.

Rinji: [Grinned] Oh, that's something I am counting on. But until then, onward! Onward my brethren! [They gave another cheer.] Onward to the New World!

And so, they sailed, and they kept on sailing.

Rinji gazed off into the distance, such a wonderful sight to behold. the New World was even more beautiful than he imagined. The dimming sun shined off in the distance as it was turning into dusk, leaving a wondrous orange and pink tint on the water. The skies reflected this in its clouds, in a beautiful stroke and shading of purple with pink edges.

Rinji: Ah, such a poetic sun, the bluest sky blairing like a sapphire on such a beautiful, breezy day. Such a light breeze flowing through the fur, it's a blessing on the entire world. Hmmm, seems to be getting a bit stronger, but such a beautiful sun, which... it kinda hard to see now, through those clouds. But the beautiful... grayish... dark waters... Wait what the hell happened?!

The weather was getting a bit more bleak, and then it just went straight to hell! The winds began to blitz the air, and almost made Rinji trip up backward. He looked up to their sail, which beared the sky blue patch-eyed cat and crossbones, and saw that it was straining. He quickly got out his whistle and blew as hard as he could.

Rinji: All hands on deck! MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!

The door burst open and Chio was up on deck, his legs still bandaged up, but he was moving very close to his normal speed when it was urgent. He grabbed hold of the helm and pulled it straight.

Chio: What the hell happened? There was barely any wind!

Rinji: Oh, come on, Chio! We've been at sea for long enough to know how the Grandline works! Keep her steady! Usagi! [Seeing her come up from the lower deck]

Usagi: Hai, Teichou!

Rinji: Get that sail down and secure the deck!

The rest of the crew was on deck as soon as they could be, Nikk got up to Chio's side and brought up her log pose, keeping him on course as best as they could with such a huge typhoon. As soon as Alice was done tying down one of their barrels of fresh water, that was when the lightning came. The sky was filled with chain lightning! Then there came the absolute pouring rain! Within seconds, the entire crew was drenched!

Chio: All essentials are tied down?

Alice: Yes, Captain!

Ricky: [Came up from the lower deck] Aye Captain! Cannons are tied with all ammunition!

Nikk: We're maintaining proper course.

Rinji: Alright, all non-essential personnel to the lower decks. Chio! Give the helm to Ricky, and rest your legs.

Chio: What?! There's no way I-

Rinji: Ah ah ah ah! Orders are orders!

Chio kicked the ground as light as he could, cursing as Nikk put her arm around his back and acted as a crutch, knowing he was in some pain. She passed him off to Usagi, who gladly took him below deck. She had been playing nurse to him for the past week, and he was making a full recovery, little by little he was getting much better. The pain was at a very decent level now. He could only feel vague versions of more serious injuries in his upper hips and lower calfs, ones that caused him agonizing pains when they first occured.

Usagi lied him on his bed, in his room which they shared now, so that she could give him his pain killers when they wore off during the night. He no longer needed them, but she stayed in his room all the same so that she could get him anything he needed, and keep good track of his recovery.

Usagi: You're doing so well now, Chio, it's amazing how strong your legs are. [She very gently squeezed his thigh, feeling the rock-solid muscle beneath the skin] Does that hurt?

Chio: Not really.

Usagi: Good, I think you'll be up and walking like normal in another three days or so. [That was when her thumb came across a horrible, bulging scar in his far upper, inner thigh that she had never seen, she looked down and flatting out his pants over it, seeing a graphic outline.] Good God, Chio. What is- [She saw him get that look again. That look when he did not want to talk about something, which usually pertained to his scars.] Chio...

Chio: Yeah...

Usagi: I know you don't like talking about these, but they are nothing to be ashamed of. Please, tell me. It might do you some good to get it out. [She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at her, and her heart sank some, as his eyes were misty, and ever-so distant. It was clear that he was holding back tears, and that, in turn, made her swallow hard and fight back her own.]

Chio: My true father was a Marine Lieutenant, one who saw potential in me to be a man, but be a normal child in the mean time. He was strict, but he also gave me as much attention as I needed to feel loved, along with his wife, Kia. I loved Kia with all of my heart. But that was after...

Chio paused, and Usagi braced herself for what was said next.

Chio: A pirate by the name of Runagai Kamlyn. First, it began with the slaps, and he decked me when he felt strongly about how I misbehaved. But then there came a period when his drinking took its toll, and he began to grab things around him to make sure that I understood what he said. [He rolled up one of his sleeves, showing the scars that ran up the back of his forearms.] He used broken pieces of glass to discipline me first.

This caused Usagi to gasp, and hold her mouth with both hands.

Usagi: My God...

Chio: Then there were the cigarettes, clubs, knives, and the boots. He decided that sitting down and using me as a foot stool was a good way to teach me patience, usually he would kick me in the ribs to get me quiet.

Usagi: Chio... [She leaned forward and embraced him, basically tackling him onto the bed and holding him tight.] Please, no more. I cannot bear to hear such horrific stories. I'm sorry I ever mentioned them! Please, forgive me. [Her shoulders began to shake as her breath became short, and tears began to trail down her face.]

Chio: It's okay [He held her tight] I don't mind telling you.

That's when she held quiet suddenly and looked at him, her face very close to his. Her breath regulated some, but it was still deep, and hot against his chin. She gazed so deeply into his sky blue eyes, and she wanted to feel them for herself. Her chest began to tingle, and all of her sadness washed away in a wave of warmth that filled her body.

Usagi: Chio...

Rinji burst through the door in that moment, both of them were five feet away from each other and twiddling their thumbs as if they were just daydreaming.

Rinji: Guys! You NEED to see this, right now!

Both of them looked at him, wanting to question him, but instead, Usagi helped Chio to his feet and they all went onto the deck. Both of their eyes went completely wide, and their mouths went as far down as they possibly could.

Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! What'd I tell you? Incredible, right?

Chio: What the hell am I seeing?

The ocean they were on was momentarily calm, but not 2 kilometers away, the sea rose up to at least 40 feet, making it look like a hill, but with no land. Through a looking glass, they could even see schools of fish swimming around in it, like a bubble above the water that held its own water, and did not flow like a waterfall, it was just... there.

Chio: Wait... that doesn't...

Usagi: Make any sense, no, no it doesn't.

* * *

Chio's heart still throbbed a little. He was back inside, laying in bed, and his mind was suddenly flooded with a whole lot of Usagi. He wasn't about to admit it out loud, but she was really some other kind of girl. He started to think back, every single time she was in trouble, he behaved so irrationally. He could have snuck around the execution platform Usagi was being held on in the DreamWorld, but no, he came rushing in, drawing everyone's attention to his location, and ended up getting far more injurred than he should have. Still, the mere though of her on that platform made his blood boil over.

That was when he clenched his legs tight, and he gasped in pain, cringing, but something happened at that one point. He clenched his legs, and they kept on clenching. Harder and harder they flexed, until the pain was gone entirely, and his legs felt like they could take down a giant by kicking it in the shin.

Chio: What is this feeling? [He whispered to himself]

He got up, and still, there was no pain at all. That's when the blood really flowed, and he bent his knees in a squatting position, and he clenched his legs even harder. Sweat began to form in his forehead as his legs reached a level he had never felt before. He stopped, and then he looked at looked over at a large wooden table in the middle of the room. He slowly walked toward it, making sure he didn't move too fast, but it was hard to control. He lifted his right leg, and flicked his ankle, making just his foot kick the table top on its own.

The table top flicked right off of the legs, causing it to rip out the nails that led to the stand, and the top itself flipped like a coin straight into the wall. Chio looked, dumbfounded at it. He quickly unclenched his legs, and while they ached a little bit, he felt that they had relieved some of his former pain from his injuries.

Chio looked at his legs, and tried bouncing a little bit on his left leg, the pain was manageable now, and he felt that he didn't even need to walk with even the slightest limp. He grinned. Part of him knew that such an ability was potentially very dangerous, but the other half of him wanted to cultivate it to its highest degree.

It was time to train.

She only had 10 pieces left before it was done. A nice big puzzle with a sweet little bunny on the front of it. Usagi put another piece onto it, and from there it was clear sailing, well, relatively speaking. The ship had run into some of the strangest weather and creatures that it ever had. That was saying something, too. They had already been through an entire Grandline first half. Not to mention the entire dream world they just plowed through, even though that wasn't on the ship, it was still strange enough. Now they were in the New World, and luck was about to take off the gloves. There was very little room for error, in fact she probably shouldn't have been lounging around with her puzzle at that point. She should have-

Voice: HYAAAH! [Crash!]

Usagi looked up, she heard it come from the deck. Her sword was grabbed up and tied around her waist in an instant and she ran up the stairs to the deck. That's when she saw him, Chio was back in full form, and he was doing flips off of the railing, even going so far as to jump completely across the deck and land on the railing on the other side.

Usagi: What exactly are you doing out of bed? [She looked over to see one of the logs for a camp fire was shattered into splinters in the middle of the deck.] Shouldn't you start with 2x4's first?

Chio: Hey Usagi, I woke up this morning, and the pain was completely gone. [He smiled at her]

Usagi: You may have healed, but there's nothing to say that your inner wounds won't reopen if you aren't careful. You should really take it easy your first time out. [She couldn't help but smile back, despite her serious demeanor]

Chio: Awww don't be such a spoiled sport, Usagi, come join me! We can have loads of fun! [He flips down from the upper railing and landed on the deck. From the side, he kicked up his bo that was leaning on the main mast.] I'll go easy on you, I promise. [His smile turned into a grin as he twirled his bo with great ease around his body.]

Usagi: Oh, dear sweet, loveable Chio, who says I need you to go easy on m- [In an instant she drew her sword and swiped it, and he countered by angling his bo in a manner to block it and at the same time not get cut by its immensely sharp edge.]

With a dash forward, she slashed her sword toward him, this time he leaned completely backward and flipped to avoid her. As he touched down again, he landed on his hands, and spun around at breakneck speed.

Chio: Chio Spinning Flash! [Spin kicking straight for her, forcing her to duck down low. As she did, she jabbed at him, coming very close until he bent around it at an impossible angle.] Kamie!

Chio flipped up into the air this time, coming down toward her with a falling ax kick. He stopped himself as his other foot touched the ground, his heel so very close to her head. He felt awfully proud of himself, catching her off guard. Then he looked down to see that her sword was mere inches away from his chest, if she wanted to, she could have run him through, while she would have obtained a type 3 concussion.

They smiled at one another as they got to their feet, and Usagi sheathed her sword.

Usagi: I'm glad you're feeling better, I was wondering when we would have another sparring session. I need to keep up with myself now that we're finally here. [She walked to the railing and leaned against it with her elbows.]

Chio: Yeah, I think I know what you're referring to. [He leaned his back against it, looking at her. Her hair was quite shining and beautiful along with the rays of the sun.] You're thinking about that Sakura woman, aren't you?

Usagi: [Nodded] She bested me, and she seemed to be going at half of her strength. I was so hysterically out classed, and she was having fun. Her moves... they wasted no effort at all, they were so fluid in their execution. I need to refine my style if I am to survive out there. If I don't get some serious improvements in, there's a chance none of us are going to make it.

Chio: Ah, come on Usagi, it's not all that bad. You survived for a reason, and the way you fought those card men, they couldn't even keep up with you. Me, I've got a few extra scars to add to my arrangement.

She smiled at him, and then she looked down to his side where she found the worst of the scars the card knights left. That's when she recalled what he said the day before. They shared a moment of silence at that point. Chio gazed off at the calm side of the New World's fantastic sea. The kind of sea that could probably turn black and eat them alive if it really wanted to.

Chio: I use to be afraid of them.

Usagi looked up at him again, and saw that his eyes were meeting hers again.

Chio: Now I know that they are just text in the story of my life. Still kind of irks me when a stranger asks me about them. Many have. You are one of the very few people I've confied in. Other than you and Rinji, I do not care to talk about it, but I am no longer afraid of it.

Usagi inched close enough to lean against him, and she put her head on his shoulder.

Usagi: I'll never ask again. That I promise. That doesn't mean I am not open for you to talk to.

Chio: I know [Leaned his head against hers, and felt his cheek against her long, pink, beautiful hair.] I know.

Ricky: -alright, we'll meet up in the Colleen Square at midnight. Bring the goods.

As the Den Den Mushi hung up, Ricky looked over at the girls, who both had their very special knives out. Alice held hers safely away from the both of them, her hands holding Nikk's arm and body straight in formation. She instructed her to thrust her body forward and jab with all of her force with her Mortal Blade.

Ricky: Girls, how many times must I tell you? It's not the force you put into the jab, it's the fluidity, you have to -GAH!

He looked to his side to see two eyes and a wide grin staring right at him.

Ricky: You snuck up on me, I have to admit, that is one freaky ability you got there, Captain.

Rinji began to appear more and more, his white stripes spiraling into view along with his purple fur solidifying to make his clothes appear as well. A very stylish, blue zuit suit appearing along with a golden tie.

Rinji: Yes, indeed it is. You said you have business in Fringe, correct?

Ricky: Yes, quite a bit of belli to be made in a big city island like Fringe.

Rinji: We already have more money than we could possibly imagine now. Why the sudden interest in more?

Ricky: Business never sleeps, and neither should we. This money we have won't last forever.

Rinji: This is true, and our journey is far from over. Let's just hope that adventure is looking for us.


End file.
